<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сердце машины by Madame_Marzipan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399201">Сердце машины</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan'>Madame_Marzipan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO, Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Forbidden Love, Future, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чонин - писатель. По наставлению своего менеджера и друга – Кенсу, он покупает для ухода за домом машину – Тао, который выглядит подростком 14-15 лет. Кай видит в Тао друга, хотя и понимает, что тот не человек, а киборг. Но внезапно изменившееся поведение Тао вызывает у него тонну вопросов. Все сильнее Тао напоминает ему обычного человека, порождая в нем страх и любопытство, заставляя разбираться в причинах таких перемен и по-новому посмотреть на Тао и машин в целом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Вступление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>22 век, 2134 год.<br/>Особую популярность приобретают машины – генномодифицированные киборги способные выполнять любые требования своего хозяина. В основном их создают для выполнения различного рода бытовых и хозяйственных нужд. Внешне они ничем не отличаются от людей, кроме наличия у них у верхних позвонков блока контроля, отвечающего за уровень эмоций и поведения, которые при желании хозяин машины может настроить по своему усмотрению.</p><p>- Любая терминология является исключительно произведением авторской мысли и совершенно необязательно должна существовать на самом деле.<br/>- Мода в одежде мало чем отличается от современной, чтобы не возникало сбоя в воображении и возможности представить, как это выглядит.<br/>- Основной текст истории идет обычным шрифтом, курсивом выделены отрывки из книги Кая.<br/>- В момент знакомства Тао - 18 лет, а Крису - 20.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Отрывок интервью писателя Ким Кая, автора бестселлера «Сердце машины».</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>В небольшой киберстудии, в парящих белоснежных креслах на фоне графического фона бескрайних зеленых лугов, сидели два человека. Мужчина в сером костюме и парень в джинсах и легком жакете поверх светло-голубой рубашки. Чуть нервно теребя наручные часы, парень немного напряженно говорил.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— В нашем 22 веке, освоив многие технологии, восхваляя собственный интеллект и развитие, мы во многом забыли о тех вещах, что ценили наши предки: чувства, эмоции, привязанности. Создавая эту историю, я не переставал удивляться тому, что создания лишенные человеческих качеств, вопреки всем законам логики, подчас оказываются гораздо более человечными, чем реальные люди. Быть может, ради нового шага цивилизации вперед и ее очередного этапа развития нам как раз и необходимо обернуться назад и изучить не пройденные уроки прошлого. Многие спрашивают меня о том, что стало причиной написания этого произведения: борьба за права отверженных людей, попытка привлечь внимание к современным проблемам общества или поднятие вопросов морали? Однако впервые сев за эту работу несколько месяцев назад, я не имел ни малейшего представления, чем она завершится. Тогда я не ставил перед собой высокоморальных задач, скорее, мной двигало некое исследовательское любопытство. Все что я хотел, это узнать и понять, возможно ли, что проживая свои жизни под одной крышей с машинами, такими предсказуемыми и привычными, на самом деле мы не имеем о них ни малейшего представления. Но благодаря поднятому вокруг моей книги ажиотажу итог ее известен всем. Хотя для меня, как и для главного героя, эта история все еще не закончилась и продолжается по сей день.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Господин Ким, раз уж вы заговорили о главном герое, думаю, многим читателям хотелось бы узнать, что именно произошло после последних событий с Тао, а также, известно ли вам, что в дальнейшем случилось с Крисом.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— К сожалению, в жизни конец истории не всегда бывает хорошим. Я не знаю, что произошло с Крисом, ведь последнее, что мне было известно о его судьбе, я описал в книге. Что же касается Тао, я надеюсь, что однажды смогу еще хоть раз увидеть его улыбку.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Вот как. Это действительно удивительная история. Полагаю, не только вы, но и читатели надеются на такой же исход, ведь многие говорили и писали о том, как ваша история тронула их буквально до слез. В любом случае в ближайшее время нас ожидает еще немало разговоров о машинах, так как поднявшийся общественный резонанс утихнет еще не скоро. Ну, а мы благодарим господина Кима за предоставленное интервью и надеемся, что в ближайшем будущем сможем увидеть его новое произведение. На этом мы заканчиваем наш утренний выпуск. С вами был Макс Чанмин, удачного дня!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Чонин вошел в кабинет Кенсу около начала двенадцатого.</p><p>Помещение встретило его приятной прохладой кондиционера, снимающей напряжение после уличной жары.</p><p>До привычно восседал в кресле за прозрачным столом, порхая пальцами по гладкой поверхности клавиатуры, вырисованной прямо в столе. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, он коротко обратился к Киму.</p><p>— Подожди пару минут. Я скоро закончу.</p><p>Пройдя внутрь, Чонин приблизился к столу, опускаясь в кресло, похожее на висящую в воздухе каплю с вырезанной боковиной и сердцевиной, чтобы в ней было удобнее сидеть. Откинувшись на спинку, Ким уставился в окно-голограмму, за которой шелестел тропический лес. В принципе, больше в кабинете и не было ничего. Шкафы вделаны в стены и выдвигаются только в случае необходимости. Дополнительные сидения расположены под полом. Все в лучших традициях технического минимализма. Кенсу не особый любитель нагромождения и беспорядка, а потому предпочитает ограничиваться немногим.</p><p>Закончив писать, До небрежно махнул рукой над поверхностью стола, развивая рабочую проекцию монитора и заставляя погаснуть клавиши на столе.</p><p>— И так, я полностью в твоем распоряжении. Как все прошло?</p><p>— Относительно спокойно. К счастью мне не стали задавать лишних вопросов, а все щекотливые моменты так или иначе удалось избежать.</p><p>— Ну, они ведь тоже не дураки. Зачем им лишние конфликты с руководством, и без того благодаря твоей книге хватает волнений, поэтому они и не стали подливать масла в огонь.</p><p>Чонин понуро хмыкнул.</p><p>— Кто бы мог подумать, что одна история сможет так повлиять на жизнь целого мира. А ведь это не моя заслуга, а Тао.</p><p>— Не кори себя. Как говорили раньше — от судьбы не уйдешь. Возможно, так сошлись звезды, или это было предписано заранее.</p><p>Ким еще раз хмыкнул.</p><p>— Не похоже на тебя углубляться в старину. Я думал, это моя привилегия увлекаться прошлым.</p><p>До устало потер переносицу.</p><p>— Может, я тоже поддался влиянию Тао и ищу нечто особое в окружающем меня мире. Такие события не часто происходят в наши дни, да и в прошлом такое редко случалось, если не сказать - никогда.</p><p>— Пожалуй.</p><p>Чонин задумчиво нахмурился, погружаясь в собственные мысли. Задумавшись, он полностью забыл о друге, наблюдавшем за его сосредоточенным мрачным лицом.</p><p>— Может, поделишься, что тебя так тяготит?</p><p>— Как будто не знаешь. Волнуюсь о судьбе Тао, да и думаю, что стало с Крисом, — Ким как-то обреченно вздохнул.</p><p>Кенсу предпочел промолчать. Понимая, что его мысли двигаются по самому мрачному пути, Чонин тряхнул головой, возвращая себе самообладание и меняя тему.</p><p>— В общем-то, я пришел к тебе сказать, что все уже готово к переезду. Для продажи дома мое присутствие здесь необязательно, поэтому уже на этой неделе буду вывозить вещи.</p><p>— Все-таки хочешь уехать?</p><p>— Теперь здесь неспокойно. Фанаты, противники, соседи. Слишком много внимания, да и не хочется лишний раз сталкиваться с семейством О. Я, конечно, не указывал фамилию в книге, но местные ведь в курсе. Молчат понятное дело, но зачем лишний раз тревожить улей, пока пчелы спят. Поэтому лучше убраться отсюда пока не стало поздно.</p><p>— Хорошо, раз считаешь это необходимым, поступай, как считаешь правильней. Но раз уж ты заговорил об О, ты больше не видел того парнишку? Как же его?</p><p>— Сехуна?</p><p>— Да, точно. Его.</p><p>Чонин нахмурился, на лицо словно набежала тень, и он отрицательно качнул головой.</p><p>— Нет. Но надеюсь, с ним все в порядке. А то эти люди… — Ким тяжело и мучительно вздохнул, — Я не понимаю, как так можно.</p><p>Кенсу облокотился на стол, подперев подбородок.</p><p>— Наверное, и не поймешь. Другие люди. Другие мысли. Другие чувства. Хотя, думаю, с парнем все в порядке. Не звери же они, в конце концов.</p><p>Ким нехотя отмахнулся, ему не нравилась эта тема.</p><p>— В любом случае, сейчас мне стоит думать о переезде и о Тао. Больше ни о чем думать не хочу.</p><p>— А что говорят по поводу него?</p><p>— Все что и прежде. Ждем восстановления.</p><p>Вздохнув, Кенсу задумчиво протянул:</p><p>— М-да… ну, будем надеяться, что на новом месте ждет лучшая жизнь. Куда хоть перебираетесь?</p><p>— Ближе к морю. Нашел подходящий домик в небольшом городке на окраине. Как раз на побережье. Частный сектор. Дороговато, разумеется, но теперь могу себе это позволить.</p><p>Чонин невесело улыбнулся.</p><p>— Не расслабляйся только. Как устроишься, можешь садиться за работу. Читатели ждут новые истории. Теперь от тебя особенно.</p><p>— Ха, можно подумать, у меня есть настрой для истории. Я не знаю о чем писать. После произошедшего внутри как-то пусто. Тао ведь был, пожалуй, моей музой, а теперь…</p><p>Чонин замолк. До нахмурился.</p><p>— Ладно. Поговорю с руководством. Отдохнешь пару месяцев, а там будет видно. Не теряйся только.</p><p>— Куда же я без тебя! — Ким тихо посмеялся, — Сам приезжай. Тебе я всегда буду рад, знаешь же. Ну, думаю мне пора. Не стану задерживаться.</p><p>Хлопнув себя по коленям, Чонин поднялся. До встал следом. Обойдя стол, он приблизился к Чонину, протянув руку.</p><p>— Приеду, обязательно. Мне ли не знать, какой ты растяпа в домашнем хозяйстве, а поскольку Тао тебе для присмотра сейчас нет, придется, как раньше, мне с тобой нянчиться.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, Ким приобнял друга, легонько похлопав по спине и пожав руку. Уже отстранившись, До обнадеживающе произнес:</p><p>— Все наладится, Чонин. Я уверен, что все обязательно наладится.</p><p>Не став комментировать слова друга, Ким коротко попрощался и покинул кабинет. Вернувшись за стол, Кенсу на некоторое время задумался, а после вновь взмахнул над столом, возвращая монитор и клавиатуру. Лучше всего от тревожных мыслей его всегда спасала любимая работа, в которую он всякий раз уходил с головой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 00. Машина класса DW-68: Тао</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DW класс - сокращение от domestic worker (домашний работник) – тип машин, предназначенный для помощи в ведении хозяйственных дел по дому.<br/>* финц – сокращено от «финансовая единица» (financial unit - finc). Денежное общепринятое исчисление, заменившее в 2089 году все прежде существовавшие.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Я приобрел Тао в конце сентября 2130-го. На тот момент машины уже были широко распространены, хотя прежде позволить себе их могли только обеспеченные люди, либо государственные службы: полиция, пожарные, домоуправление, почта и т.д.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сейчас оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что сам не решился бы на этот шаг. Однако к принятию такого решения меня подтолкнул мой менеджер и по совместительству лучший друг — Кенсу.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>На тот момент я работал в издательстве одного из популярных вирт-журналов и мало времени уделял своему дому и вещам, отчего моя квартира порой походила на поле битвы в какой-нибудь игровой виртуальной реальности. В очередной раз, наведавшись ко мне в гости, Кенсу окончательно лишился терпения и заявил, что проживание в подобном хаосе для меня невозможно и единственным допустимым вариантом является приобретение в дом помощника. На мои реплики, что я могу обходиться роботами или технологиями, мой друг заявил, что со своей занятостью я вполне могу забыть зарядить необходимую технику, и она лишь добавит беспорядка в царивший в моей квартире бардак. Тогда мы едва не поссорились, споря о более выгодных вариантах решения возникшей проблемы. Я уже и не вспомню, кто первый из нас поднял вопрос о приобретении машины, но именно в столь нелепой ситуации было принято подобное намерение, оказавшееся в дальнейшем для меня во многом судьбоносным.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— И все-таки мне не нравится эта затея, Кенсу.</p><p>Смуглый юноша лет двадцати выбрался из парящего над дорогой автомобиля Мерседеса Бенс класса U и, вскинув голову, чуть щурясь, уставился на возвышавшееся над ним здание из белого глянцевого стекла, выделявшееся своим необычным белоснежным цветом среди остального множества возвышавшихся домов из металла, кирпича, камня и иных видов стекла.</p><p>— Я даже не уверен, что у меня будет достаточно финц* на приобретение такой дорогой вещи!</p><p>— Хватит ворчать, Чонин!</p><p>Обернувшись, юноша посмотрел на выбравшегося с водительского сидения парня на пару лет старше него — низкорослого, с широко распахнутыми темными глазами, одетого в строгий черный костюм с белой рубашкой.</p><p>— Мы уже решили, что сегодня посмотрим картотеку и выберем для тебя подходящий вариант.</p><p>Чонин скривился, нехотя соглашаясь, что отступать от принятого решения уже поздно.</p><p>Щелкнув значком сигнализации, от которого по автомобилю забегали алые лучи датчика противоугонного слежения, Кенсу первым направился к зданию. Сердито цокнув языком, Чонин поспешил следом.</p><p>Пройдя через автоматические двери, друзья оказались в просторном холле, оформленном в черно-белых тонах — стены, пол и даже потолок были отделаны чередующимися клетками, напоминая некое шахматное пространство. Напротив входа за такой же черно-белой стойкой, как и все остальное, одинаково вежливо улыбаясь, стояли две девушки с полностью идентичной внешностью. Подойдя к ним, Кенсу протянул собственную карту личности.</p><p>— Добрый день. Мое имя До Кенсу, мне назначен визит к господину Чхве Сын Хёну на двенадцать сорок.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, господин До! — проведя картой по скану идентификатора и сверив получены данные с собственной базой, одна из девушек вернула ее обратно, — Вам необходимо подняться на 12 этаж в кабинет J-28. В ближайшее время к вам подойдет сотрудник нашего центра, с которым вы сможете урегулировать все интересующие вас вопросы. Могу я уточнить, этот господин с вами?</p><p>Девушка вопросительно взглянула на топтавшегося чуть в стороне Чонина.</p><p>— Да. Это Ким Чонин. Я делал пометку о том, что буду не один.</p><p>Поспешно сверившись с информацией на проекции монитора, девушка, извиняясь, мягко улыбнулась.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, господин До. Пожалуйста, проходите.</p><p>— Благодарю.</p><p>Проследовав в указанном направлении, Кенсу приблизился к лифту. Следуя за ним по пятам, Чонин то и дело оборачивался назад, рассматривая девушек.</p><p>— Перестань вертеться. Тебе ведь не пять лет.</p><p>Вздохнув, Ким постарался успокоиться, вставая возле друга. Вызванный До лифт бесшумно открыл двери, впуская в свое нутро парней. Войдя в кабину, Кенсу поспешно назвал необходимый этаж. Неощутимо заскользив по шахте, лифт двинулся вверх.</p><p>— Это были машины, — Чонин дернул плечом, показывая насколько ему некомфортно находиться в подобном месте, — Хотя вижу их не впервые, но всякий раз удивляюсь их сходству с обычными людьми. Если бы не блоки контроля у них на шее легко бы спутал с простыми девушками.</p><p>— Привыкай. Скоро подобная им машина будет жить у тебя дома.</p><p>Ким повернулся к другу, вновь повторяя:</p><p>— И все-таки мне не нравится эта затея.</p><p>Кенсу устало вздохнул, но промолчал. Убедившись, что его слова оставили без внимания, Чонин посмотрел на экран с мелькающими числами этажей. Едва вспыхнула цифра 12, двери лифта распахнулись, выпуская мужчин в коридор. До вышел первым. Шагнув следом за ним, Ким невольно отдернул край своей синей рубашки. Заметив этот жест, Кенсу тихо засмеялся.</p><p>— Не переживай, ты хорошо выглядишь.</p><p>Чонин бросил на друга суровый взгляд.</p><p>— Лучше давай поищем кабинет J-28?</p><p>Юноша огляделся вокруг.</p><p>Стены достаточно просторного под два метра коридора были выложены светло-розовым мрамором с белыми прожилками, в то время как пол и потолок отливали фиолетовым перламутром. По обе стороны располагались пластиковые двери дымчато-серого цвета. Подойдя к ближайшей, Кенсу указал на выгравированные на двери серебристые буквы и цифры.</p><p>— Это первая, значит нам дальше.</p><p>Уверенно зашагав вперед, До просматривал нумерацию кабинетов, наконец, остановившись возле нужного.</p><p>— J-28! Нам сюда.</p><p>Толкнув двери, Кенсу вошел внутрь первым. Чонин последовал за ним.</p><p>Кабинет представлял собой круглую комнату. По голубым стенам, полу и потолку, точно пульс на кардиомониторе, пробегали в разных направлениях серебристо-белые линии. В центре находился круглый стеклянный столик, с двух сторон от которого стояли небольшие мягкие диванчики.</p><p>— Довольно мило.</p><p>До огляделся и, пройдя дальше, сел на один из диванов. Чонин опустился рядом, осматриваясь по сторонам.</p><p>— Добрый день!</p><p>Ким вздрогнул, когда часть стены сбоку отодвинулась, и из скрытой двери вышел молодой мужчина в прямых синих штанах и свободной выправленной рубашке черного цвета. На губах его была похожая на усмешку улыбка.</p><p>— Господин Чхве сейчас занят, поэтому с вами буду работать я. Меня зовут Квон ДжиЁн.</p><p>Мужчина прошел к свободному дивану, присаживаясь и пристально вглядываясь в лица сидящих напротив парней.</p><p>— Прежде чем мы приступим к выбору подходящей для вас модели, должен спросить у вас, в курсе ли вы закона № 86475 от 18 ноября 2126?</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина продолжил:</p><p>— Воспрещается использование машин с целью личного обогащения и направления их действий для нарушения законов Республики Корея, причинения физического вреда гражданам и их частной собственности, а также любым предприятиям и организациям. Любое преступление, совершенное машиной по указанию хозяина, приведет к утилизации машины и уголовной ответственности хозяина. В случае неисправности машины, хозяину надлежит незамедлительно обратиться в службу технической поддержки. При выходе действий машины за рамки определенные Управлением стандартов она подлежит инспекционной проверке для исправления несоответствий в техническом управлении либо будет направлена на утилизацию. Основную ответственность за действия и поступки машины несет ее хозяин. Запрещается личное уничтожение машины путем физического насилия, а также нанесение повреждений, приводящих к ее выходу из строя. С этим понятно?</p><p>Чонин сглотнул, кивнув, и посмотрел на Кенсу, остававшегося спокойным.</p><p>— Да. Все понятно.</p><p>— Отлично. Тогда мне хотелось бы узнать начальные параметры, по которым вы подбираете машину? В предварительной анкете вы указали, что вам требуется помощник по уходу за домом, будут ли у вас какие-либо дополнительные пожелания? Пол, возраст, цвет кожи, волос, национальность?</p><p>До посмотрел на Кима.</p><p>— Пол — мужской, а остальное особой роли не играет. Главное, чтобы он качественно справлялся с собственными обязанностями.</p><p>ДжиЁн продолжал улыбаться. Чонин невольно перевел взгляд на его шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, нет ли там блока контроля. Но Квон, похоже, был человеком, и его улыбка была не более чем выработанное офисное поведение.</p><p>— Хорошо. Вот несколько моделей класса DW, которые могут вам подойти.</p><p>Мужчина коснулся поверхности стола, и из её центра вверх поднялся узкий луч, разошедшийся в разные стороны и воссоздавший проекцию монитора. Пальцы ДжиЁна заскользили по проявившейся клавиатуре, вводя необходимые данные. Монитор сменился изображением цветной голограммы, открывающей вид симпатичного мальчика с мягкими чертами лица.</p><p>— Машина класса DW-4: Бекхён. Возрастное равенство — 16 лет. Энергичен, доброжелателен. Обладает хорошим чувством юмора…</p><p>Чонин смотрит на вращающуюся фигуру мальчишки, слушая краткую характеристику его модели. Закончив свой короткий рассказ, Квон пальцем перелистнул изображение на следующее и вновь заговорил, представляя уже следующую модель.</p><p>Одно изображение сменяло другое, но Ким не чувствовал уверенности, что кто-то из этих машин может ему подойти. Многие были привлекательные, имели хорошие характеристики, но Чонин отрицательно качал головой, когда Кенсу в очередной раз спрашивал его: «Как насчет этого?». Спустя час До уже не задавал вопросов, молча наблюдая за сменявшимися проекциями и слушая размеренную и ровную речь ДжиЁна, который, несмотря на беспрерывную болтовню, казалось, совсем не устал.</p><p>— Постойте!</p><p>Квон прервался. Кенсу оглянулся на друга. Чонин сосредоточенно хмурился, глядя на фигуру мальчишки подростка. Достаточно худого, но жилистого. Он выглядел отчего-то не как механическая кукла, как это было с его предшественниками, а как обычный мальчишка, снимок которого случайно поместили в базу данных.</p><p>— Как вы сказали, его зовут?</p><p>— DW-68: Тао.</p><p>— Я беру его!</p><p>— Что? — До подскочил на месте, — ты уверен?</p><p>— Да. Он просто более остальных похож на обычного человека. Другие выглядят как-то некомфортно.</p><p>Кенсу нахмурился. Ким в очередной раз забыл о цели, ради которой они выбирали машину, но сидеть еще несколько часов, подбирая другой вариант, ему совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>— У него весь набор стандартных характеристик?</p><p>— Разумеется, — Квон кивнул.</p><p>До потер шею.</p><p>— Хорошо. Тогда берем.</p><p>— В таком случае, прошу за мной.</p><p>Легко коснувшись поверхности стола, ДжиЁн погасил изображение и встал с дивана, пройдя к стене, через которую пришел ранее. Квон нажал на кружащийся серебристо-белый импульс, заставляя часть стены отъехать в сторону, открывая проход в зеркальный лифт.</p><p>Поднявшись со своих мест, парни поспешили за мужчиной. Несколько секунд неощутимого движения, и перед ними распахиваются двери в длинный коридор. С левой стороны светло-серая стена с зеленым узором ветвистых линий и темно-серыми дверьми. Справа стеклянная перегородка, откуда открывается вид на просторный зал на этаж ниже. В нем ровными рядами составлены капсулы с лежащими в них машинами, которых легко можно рассмотреть, поскольку верхняя грань также сделана из стекла, в то время как нижняя грань сформирована из металла.</p><p>ДжиЁн уверенным шагом направляется вперед к дальней двери в конце коридора. Следуя за ним, Чонин то и дело устремляет взгляд вниз на спящих машин. Его в очередной раз пробирает дрожь от их сходства с реальными людьми. До тоже посматривает вниз, но реагирует на все гораздо спокойней. Его больше тревожит мысль, что Ким может из-за собственных заморочек отказаться от своего решения.</p><p>За очередной дверью их ждет офисный зал. Несколько столов, за которыми сидят как люди, так и машины. Квон жестом приглашает Кенсу и Чонина устроиться за одним из них, и следующие полчаса они оформляют необходимые документы, переводят деньги и выслушивают «предварительный инструктаж». По окончании всех процедур у Кима и До, как «поручителя», снимают отпечатки пальцев, а также делают скан глазных яблок. Только тогда Чонин понимает, что пойти на попятный уже нельзя.</p><p>— Благодарю вас за сотрудничество! — ДжиЁн продолжает улыбаться, пожимая парням руки.</p><p>Выдыхая, Ким устало спрашивает:</p><p>— Где и когда я могу забрать свою машину?</p><p>— Пожалуйста, подождите его в холле. Сейчас я приведу вам его. Пока же можете проследовать до лифта.</p><p>Квон жестом указывает нужное направление и, разворачиваясь, уходит прочь. Чонин взволнованно топчется на месте, пока Кенсу, закатывая глаза, не тянет друга к выходу.</p><p>— Возьми себя в руки. Не стоит так остро на все реагировать.</p><p>— Тебе легко говорить, не в твоем доме в скором времени появится новый жилец. А вдруг я ему не понравлюсь?</p><p>До фыркает, посмеиваясь.</p><p>— Чонин! Это же машина! О чем ты говоришь?</p><p>— Но они похожи на людей!</p><p>— С тобой безнадежно спорить. Сейчас сам убедишься в том, что напрасно себя накручиваешь.</p><p>Кенсу вызывает лифт, и они спускаются на первый этаж.</p><p>Ким вытирает взмокшие ладони о брюки и чувствует себя то ли как отец, усыновляющий ребенка, то ли как жених, знакомящийся с невестой за пять минут до свадьбы. Чонин решает поделиться своими мыслями и чувствами с другом, отчего тот заливисто смеется, советуя Киму избавиться от бредовых идей в своей голове.</p><p>За собственным разговором парни не заметили, как к ним подошел Квон и мальчишка на вид 14-15 лет.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, ваша покупка! — Чонин и Кенсу обернулись на голос мужчины, — Машина класса DW-68: Тао. Инструкцию с правилами пользования вы уже получили, поэтому надеюсь, вы все-таки ее изучите. В ней же найдете подробности о пульте управления, который вам выдали. Будут ли у вас в заключении еще какие-либо вопросы?</p><p>Ким сглатывает нервный комок, качая головой. В жизни мальчишка выглядит еще более похожим на обычного подростка. Достаточно высокий, с взлохмаченными черными волосами и сдержанной улыбкой, но чуть настороженным взглядом, одетый в темную кофту со светлым рисунком, черную ветровку и джинсы. На руке у него виднеется тонкий металлический браслет, а на плечах лямки от рюкзака.</p><p>— В таком случае, удачи в использовании. До свидания, господин Ким и господин До!</p><p>Распрощавшись, Квон кивнул и удалился прочь.</p><p>— Раз здесь мы закончили, то поехали домой.</p><p>Кенсу первым направился на улицу. Ким еще раз оглядел теперь уже свою машину и поспешил за другом. Позади секунду спустя раздались шаги следовавшего за ним Тао.</p><p>Всю дорогу до дома Чонина в автомобиле стояла тишина. Сидевший на заднем сиденье Тао смотрел в окно, пока Ким бросал на него взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, а До игнорировал обоих, лавируя в потоке транспорта.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Собственно. Добро пожаловать! — Чонин взмахивает руками, едва переступив порог дома, попадая в квадратный коридор два на два метра с дверью справа и зеркалом, слева под которым разместился небольшой пуфик, впереди за аркой начиналась жилая часть, — Здесь справа комната для верхней одежды и обуви, если что. Далее главный коридор. Слева зал, за ним есть гостевая комната, но теперь она будет принадлежать тебе. Мы все уже приготовили. Справа столовая и кухня. Прямо лестница на второй этаж, там моя спальня, еще одна гостевая комната, мой кабинет…</p><p>Тао поспешил снять черные кроссовки, торопясь за ушедшим вглубь квартиры Чонином, продолжавшим вещать. Догнавший их Кенсу, похлопал друга по плечу.</p><p>— Чонин! Сбавь обороты. Мы только приехали. Давай все с начала и помедленней. Даже я, тот, кто чувствует себя у тебя дома, как в собственной квартире, умудрился запутаться.</p><p>— Я просто хотел сразу все объяснить.</p><p>До устало потер переносицу.</p><p>— Рассказывать лучше с наглядной демонстрацией, — обернувшись, Кенсу посмотрел на внимательно наблюдавшего за ними Тао, — Придется тебе набраться терпения. Этот обалдуй творческая личность, поэтому бывает излишне эмоциональным и часто перегибает палку.</p><p>Машина повернулась к Чонину и, внезапно поклонившись, произнесла:</p><p>— Мое имя Цзытао или просто Тао. Рад с вами познакомиться, Обалдуй!</p><p>Ким обиженно насупился, пока До залился смехом.</p><p>— Этот парень мне уже нравится.</p><p>— Я не обалдуй! Меня зовут Ким Чонин! Не учи мою машину всяким глупостям, Кенсу!</p><p>— Ой! Простите. Мне не сказали ваши имена. Поэтому я решил, что для начала будет правильней представиться и познакомиться.</p><p>— Логично, — До согласно хмыкнул, — Его имя ты уже знаешь, а я До Кенсу. Его друг и коллега по работе. Буду вас периодически навещать и введу тебя в курс дела, потому что Чонин безнадежен, абсолютно не умеет справляться с домашними делами. А теперь собственно начнем обход дома.</p><p>Ким невнятно проворчал, что еще припомнит До его поведение и то, что он ни во что его не ставит. Игнорируя ворчание друга, Кенсу зовет Тао за собой и, последовательно обходя каждое помещение, рассказывает, что и где находится и какие в дальнейшем будут его обязанности. Менее чем за час завершив подобную экскурсию, До бросает взгляд на руку с голографическими часами-браслетом и, желая парням поладить, уезжает по собственным делам.</p><p>Оставшись наедине с машиной, Чонин растерянно смотрит на мальчишку, а после, вздыхая, направляется в кухню.</p><p>— Кенсу иногда проявляет излишнюю заботу. Он старше меня и мы знакомы с детства, поэтому он считает, что должен меня опекать. Присаживайся.</p><p>Тао садится за стол на указанное ему место. Садясь напротив, Ким рассматривает машину.</p><p>— Даже не верится, что он уговорил меня совершить подобную покупку.</p><p>— Я вам не подхожу?</p><p>— Нет, не пойми неправильно. Дело не в этом. Просто вы, в смысле машины, очень похожи на людей. Такое чувство, будто я себе раба приобретаю. Может, я буду платить тебе жалование?</p><p>Машина непонимающе смотрит в лицо Чонина.</p><p>— Зачем мне жалование? Господин Ким…</p><p>— Называй меня просто Чонин. Мы же будем жить под одной крышей, поэтому такое обращение немного напрягает.</p><p>— Хорошо, Чонин. Мы действительно похожи на людей, потому что являемся генномодифицированными организмами. В нас присутствует ДНК человека, но также в нас встроены нанотехнологии и компьютерные чипы. У меня, как и у вас, есть внутренние органы: сердце, печень, легкие и так далее, но это не делает меня равным вам, поскольку работа моего разума, мозга и действие нервных импульсов происходит благодаря технической части моего организма. Это, — развернувшись, Тао указал на собственный блок контроля, — тому доказательство, потому что он напрямую подсоединяется к головному и спинному мозгу.</p><p>Ким лишь растерянно хлопал глазами, не зная, что сказать.</p><p>— Поэтому не стоит тревожиться без видимых на то причин.</p><p>Более ли менее переварив сказанное, Чонин вздохнул:</p><p>— Ладно. Я постараюсь привыкнуть. Со временем у меня, возможно, это получится. А сейчас давай поедим, а то после последнего перекуса прошло слишком много времени. Ты ведь тоже ешь обычные продукты?</p><p>— Да. Это необходимо для поддержания функционала, так же как сон.</p><p>— Отлично.</p><p>Поднявшись, Ким открыл холодильник, вытаскивая продукты, готовя легкую закуску и параллельно рассказывая, где находятся чашки, вилки, те или иные продукты.</p><p>— Думаю, уже с завтрашнего дня ты сможешь приступить к своим обязанностям.</p><p>— Конечно!</p><p>— Хотя должен сразу предупредить, пока я работаю в кабинете, постарайся меня не беспокоить. Если что, я сам тебя позову.</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>Тао улыбнулся, вызывая ответную улыбку на лице Чонина.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>В сравнительно короткие сроки Тао освоился у меня дома. А я быстро привык к создаваемому им уюту. Утром меня всегда ждал приготовленный им завтрак. В шкафах аккуратными ровными рядами были разложены чистые вещи. Пол был вычищен едва ли не до блеска, а на полках отсутствовала пыль. Но главное, что трогало меня сильнее всего, это каждодневная мягкая улыбка моей машины. Со временем я осознал, что, несмотря на сходство с обычными людьми, машины действительно отличны от нас. Даже проявляя эмоции, они сохраняли свою механическую основу, не имея чувств. Моральные и общественные принципы и устои были заложены в них изначально программой. Так мне говорил Тао, с которым мы часто проводили свободное время за разговорами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Незаметно для меня и часто гостившего в моем доме Кенсу, Тао стал для меня и моего друга своеобразным членом нашей «семьи». По сей день мне сложно представить свою жизнь без этого мальчишки.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 01. Сбой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Изучив инструкцию к машине, я узнал, что каждая из них имеет собственный характер, но хозяин при желании, управляя ей через блок контроля, может регулировать уровень проявления тех или иных эмоций. Я решил не ограничивать Тао слишком сильно, оставив за собой лишь 15-20% контроля.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Как и всякая машина, Тао был исполнительным и серьезным к поставленным задачам, поэтому всегда быстро расправлялся с собственной работой, проводя оставшееся время сидя у окна и смотря на улицу. Однако спустя примерно два месяца после его покупки, я заметил, что он часто проходит мимо моей домашней библиотеки, с интересом рассматривая корешки книг и всевозможные информационные носители с ними, так трепетно собираемые мной на протяжении многих лет. Когда я спросил его об этом, Тао сказал, что ему было бы интересно узнать больше о мире и о том, чем интересуюсь я — его хозяин, и просил разрешения читать в свободное время книги. Меня охватывали смешанные чувства от его слов, одновременно радость и удивление, потому что впервые кто-то действительно пожелал разделить мои увлечения и интересы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Во времена учебы в школе, для нашего класса проводили экскурсию в исторический музей. Этот день я запомнил очень хорошо. Здание музея было огромным, для каждой эпохи отводилось несколько помещений. В одном были предметы — одежда, оружие, технологии, бытовые вещи. В другом — произведения искусства: отдельно живопись, скульптура, музыка, литература. Я бродил по этим залам, будто переносясь в другой мир! Все это настолько захватило меня, что впоследствии я углубился в изучение всего этого более детально и скрупулезно. Особенно меня притягивала литература, интерес к которой во многом и определил выбор моей будущей профессии.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я много разговаривал на интересующие меня темы с друзьями, но в полной мере никто из них не имел подобной мне страсти, а потому в итоге я перестал пытаться найти людей с похожими интересами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Именно по этой причине слова Тао глубоко поразили меня.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Не раздумывая ни секунды, я с нескрываемой радостью схватил его за руку и отвел в библиотеку. Наверное, я походил на сумасшедшего, мечась между шкафами и полками, беспрерывно говоря, что рекомендовал бы ему прочитать, и выплескивая все свои впечатления. В какой-то миг, вспомнив реакцию своих друзей и знакомых на подобные мои излишне эмоциональные рассказы, я замер, думая, что вряд ли моя речь воодушевит машину. Я обреченно повернулся к Тао, ожидая увидеть безразличие или иронию, но их не было. Тао смотрел и слушал очень внимательно, с явным интересом. И это было тем, что навсегда сломало во мне к нему барьер машина-человек. Я всегда понимал, что он не был человеком, но и воспринимать его исключительно как создание кибернетического производства не мог.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>После того разговора, днем, пока я был занят работой, Тао выполнял свои обязанности, а после спешил в библиотеку, поглощая книги. Вечером, завершив дела и поужинав, мы проводили время за беседой. Многие вещи были ему неясны и непонятны. В этом он походил на наивного ребенка, и я часто объяснял ему значение того, что было вне его понимания.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Тао стал для меня близким другом, родственной душой, и в то же время он оставался машиной. Но главное он стал моим вдохновением.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Кенсу удобно расположился в кресле, потягиваясь.</p><p>— У Тао всегда получаются настолько вкусные блюда, что я начинаю задумываться о том, чтобы и себе прикупить машину.</p><p>— Это может быть правильным решением, для такого трудоголика как ты.</p><p>До засмеялся.</p><p>— Сказал парень, что когда-то называл это «плохой идеей».</p><p>Чонин улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к сидевшему в стороне Тао.</p><p>— Теперь я могу признать собственную неправоту.</p><p>— Стоит занести этот день в историю!</p><p>— Кенсу! Будешь подкалывать меня, и я перестану пускать тебя к себе домой!</p><p>— В таком случае я готов капитулировать. Кстати, я читал твою январскую статью.</p><p>Ким нахмурился.</p><p>— Сам ей не доволен. Чем больше пишу, тем больше понимаю, что журналистика не моё. Сказать по правде, я подумываю об увольнении.</p><p>— И чем займешься тогда?</p><p>— Пока не знаю, — Чонин заметно приуныл.</p><p>— Вы можете писать книги, — мужчины одновременно удивленно посмотрели в сторону машины, — Вам ведь нравится это.</p><p>— Да, но… — Ким растерянно потер подбородок, — я не задумывался об этом.</p><p>Мальчишка простодушно ответил:</p><p>— Вы можете подумать об этом сейчас.</p><p>— А он прав, — Кенсу улыбнулся, — Я помню, ты отправлял мне когда-то пару своих рассказов. Они были достаточно интересными.</p><p>Ким выглядел потерянным.</p><p>— Думаю, я не смогу сделать это.</p><p>— Вам что-то мешает?</p><p>— Нет, но…</p><p>— Тогда почему вы думаете, что не сможете? — Тао задумчиво хмурился, пытаясь понять, что служило препятствием для Чонина, — Вы ведь еще не пробовали, поэтому нельзя точно утверждать, что не сможете это сделать. Согласно аналитической статистике нельзя говорить о 100%-ом провале на начальном этапе. Результат будет складываться из затраченных в процессе усилий. Поэтому по моим подсчетам вы вполне сможете справиться с этим.</p><p>— От себя добавлю, что я могу связаться с издательством и помочь тебе в продвижении книг.</p><p>Ким взволнованно сжал руки.</p><p>— С такой поддержкой, кажется, у меня не будет возможности отказаться.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>В июне 2132-го я покинул журнал, в котором работал, и начал свою писательскую деятельность. Не желая оставаться в городе, я приобрел в достаточно спокойном благоустроенном районе дом. Он имел два этажа с просторными светлыми комнатами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>С этого момента для меня и Тао наступил новый этап в жизни, полный кардинальных и неожиданных перемен.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сразу после переезда, Тао прикладывал немало усилий, чтобы быстро навести порядок в доме и вдохнуть в пустые помещения достаточно уюта и комфорта.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я же с головой окунулся в работу над своей первой книгой и пропадал в кабинете целыми днями, складывающимися в недели, а затем в месяцы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Тао первое время жил по прежнему режиму: работа по дому, а после чтение книг. Уделить ему время для разговоров мне не представлялось возможным. Спустя некоторое время, моя машина задала мне внезапный вопрос: «Могу ли я в свободное время ходить гулять?». Я был немного удивлен этим, но думая, что ему просто скучно дома и прогулки его новая попытка узнать окружающий мир еще лучше, дал свое согласие. На тот момент я даже не допускал мысли, что в жизни моей машины мог появиться кто-то, ставший для него важным и значимым, а эти внезапные прогулки, попытка узнать и стать ближе к тому, кто был Тао дорог.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>После выхода моей книги в марте 2133 я некоторое время был также занят работой, но после у меня, наконец, выдался небольшой перерыв, и я смог передохнуть. Все, казалось, вернулось на круги своя, но в следующие два месяца я понял, что за то время, что я отдалился от Тао, он начал меняться. Он стал мягче и вдумчивей. Я мог лишь гадать, что происходило с моей машиной. Из ответов на мои вопросы я лишь понял, что похоже Тао подружился с кем-то из наших соседей. Его звали Крис, и я абсолютно ничего о нем не знал, но в подобной дружбе я не видел ничего плохого, правда, так было только какое-то время. Потому что поведение машины казалось мне все странней.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В очередной раз заметив, как Тао стоит у окна, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль с трепетной нежностью улыбаясь, не удержавшись, я задал мучивший меня вопрос:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты выглядишь счастливым, Тао. Что-то произошло?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Посмотрев на меня, Тао спокойно и ровно ответил, продолжая так же мягко улыбаться:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я полюбил.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я мог ожидать что угодно, но не то, что услышал. Поэтому все, на что меня хватило, лишь ошеломленно переспросить:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Полюбил? Кого?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Криса.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Растерянный, я не нашел подходящих слов. Удалившись в свой кабинет, я сел за стол и несколько минут переваривал сказанное машиной.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я допускал, что он мог сломаться, ведь машины могли испытывать эмоции, но не чувства. Единственное что за ними закреплялось это привязанность и подчинение хозяину. Первым моим порывом было обратиться в службу технической поддержки, но меня страшила мысль, что Тао могут забрать у меня. Я слишком привык к нему и уже не представлял, как смогу обходиться без него.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сейчас я жалею о том своем решении, но обуреваемый страхами, я не придумал ничего лучше, чем отключить Тао чувства и эмоции. Позднее я множество раз раскаивался в этом, потому что видеть его безэмоциональным, механически выполняющим собственные обязанности, было неимоверно больно даже для меня.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мне страшно представить, что мог чувствовать Крис, увидев Тао именно таким — холодным и безучастным.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>
  
</p><p>Тао вышагивал по улице, сверяясь с картой на коммуникаторе. После переезда он не до конца освоился и, отправляясь за покупками, приходилось пользоваться GPS, чтобы не потеряться. Из-за того, что район был жилым, крупных магазинов поблизости не было. До тех же немногих, что находились в пределах досягаемости, нужно было добираться около получаса и то, если хорошо знать местность.</p><p>Машина полностью понимала важность работы Чонина и поэтому решала все встававшие трудности самостоятельно. Ким же, подбирая тихое место для создания книги, выбрал этот район как самый спокойный, но он не учел одну важную мелочь. Их новое место жительства было элитным домом, и в соседях у них были только обеспеченные люди. На прежней работе Чонин зарабатывал достаточно денег, к тому же он не имел привычки на лишние траты и смог скопить порядочную сумму. Плюс, в подборе этого дома принял непосредственное участие Кенсу, который одному ему известными путями смог сбить цену едва ли не втрое. В целом, можно было сказать, что они существенно отличались от своего нового окружения. Никто из их соседей не тревожился из-за такой мелкой проблемы, как поход за покупками. За них эти функции выполняли машины, у которых для этих нужд были отдельные автомобили, либо эти люди просто оплачивали всё курьерской доставкой.</p><p>У Тао был выбор либо сказать об этом Чонину, тогда его хозяин мог решить облегчить ему жизнь и поступить как все, но это привело бы к дополнительным тратам их бюджета, что было нежелательно. Либо он мог найти нужные магазины и пешком отправиться в них. Ничего против длительных прогулок, даже с тяжелыми сумками, Тао не имел, а потому предпочел выбрать второй вариант.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Через десять метров поверните направо.</p><p>Опустив взгляд, чтобы свериться с картой, Тао продолжил идти, но запутался в ногах и запнулся. Коммуникатор вылетел их рук, ударившись об асфальт и разлетевшись на части. Машину от падения уберегли чьи-то вовремя подставленные руки.</p><p>— Будьте осторожны!</p><p>Незнакомец помог Тао выпрямиться и подняться.</p><p>— Спасибо за помощь! — машина склонилась в поклоне, а выпрямившись, взглянула на случайного спасителя.</p><p>Перед Тао стоял бледный парень довольно мрачного вида в черных джинсах и худи с накинутым капюшоном, на плече у него висел рюкзак. Рядом с ним стоял еще один юноша с осветленными волосами в кожаной куртке, джинсах с огненным принтом и цветной футболке.</p><p>Получив от Тао благодарность, парни прошли мимо него. Не зацикливаясь на них, машина прошла к разбитой технике и, подобрав его, принялся вертеть в руках, размышляя возможно ли починить коммуникатор. Решив, что проще будет выкинуть его, Тао прошел к урне, сбрасывая в нее осколки. Посмотрев в конец улицы, куда ему до этого указывал навигатор, он постарался вспомнить направление, куда следует идти дальше. Сейчас Тао корил себя за халатность, ведь он мог сосредоточиться и запомнить дорогу, но и как все люди и создания нового поколения возлагал больше надежд на технику, чем на собственные силы, теперь за это приходилось платить.</p><p>— Что у тебя произошло?</p><p>Обернувшись, машина увидела поймавшего его парня.</p><p>— Я искал дорогу к продуктовому магазину.</p><p>— Иди за мной.</p><p>Парень прошел мимо Тао, быстрым шагом двигаясь вперед. На автомате подчинившись, машина направилась за незнакомцем. Спустя несколько минут молчаливой ходьбы они остановились перед двухэтажным зданием.</p><p>— Тебе сюда.</p><p>Парень кивнул и вновь направился прочь. Тао успел только как можно громче произнести ему вслед:</p><p>— Спасибо!</p><p>Его слова остались без внимания, и машине не оставалось ничего кроме как войти в магазин.</p><p>Купив все необходимое, Тао вышел на улицу. Теперь ему стоило вспомнить дорогу обратно и не потеряться, но не успел он и шага ступить, как рядом вновь оказался незнакомец. Машине было сложно сдержать удивление.</p><p>— Вы здесь?!</p><p>— Ты же не запомнил дорогу. Верно? — до того, как Тао успел ответить, парень продолжил, — Я провожу. Ты знаешь свой адрес?</p><p>— Округ ЧанГу, улица ХонЁнга, 18 дом.</p><p>— Понятно. Пошли.</p><p>Тао пребывал в растерянности, семеня за этим с виду не дружелюбным и отстраненным парнем. Он не понимал, что двигало им, заставляя помогать чужой, совершенно незнакомой машине. Обычно люди воспринимали машин как роботов, не нуждавшихся в помощи или поддержке. Пустое место — не более.</p><p>Парень свернул на очередную улицу, и Тао, узнав знакомые места, осознал, что они уже дошли до нужного места. Остановившись возле дома машины, незнакомец холодно произнес:</p><p>— Впредь будь внимательней и осторожней.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут?</p><p>Собравшись уйти, парень обернулся, заглянув в глаза Тао. Было заметно, что он не намерен отвечать на вопрос, но внезапно нахмурившись, тихо произнес:</p><p>— Крис. Мое имя.</p><p>Отвернувшись, парень заспешил прочь, игнорируя голос звучавший ему вслед:</p><p>— Спасибо, Крис! Я обязательно отблагодарю тебя!</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Нашел! Здравствуй!</p><p>Тао широко улыбался. Крис сидел на скамье на тротуаре, глядя прямо перед собой. В этот раз на нем была серая футболка, джинсы и неизменная черная худи с накинутым капюшоном. При появлении машины он безразлично окинул её взглядом.</p><p>— Здравствуй. Чего тебе?</p><p>— Я обещал отблагодарить тебя. Поэтому я сделал это.</p><p>Тао склонился в поклоне, протягивая Крису белую аккуратную коробку.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>Парень нахмурился. Машина приподняла голову.</p><p>— Домашнее печенье. Я читал, что раньше люди делали их, чтобы отблагодарить других.</p><p>Крис удивленно поднял брови вверх.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты не ешь печенье?</p><p>Парень вздохнул, забирая коробку.</p><p>— Мы в расчете. Можешь уходить.</p><p>Тао несколько раз моргнул и сел на скамью рядом, подумав, придвинулся и погладил парня по плечу. Крис отстранился, сердито глядя на него.</p><p>— Зачем ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Я читал, что если человеку грустно, нужно проявить к нему нежность.</p><p>— Мне не грустно.</p><p>— Вот как, прости. Но ты не улыбаешься.</p><p>— По-твоему все люди, кто не улыбаются, грустные?</p><p>— Я ошибся?</p><p>Крис отвернулся.</p><p>— Ты странная машина. Оставь меня.</p><p>— Меня зовут Тао.</p><p>Внезапно уголки губ парня приподнялись вверх.</p><p>— О! Ты улыбнулся!</p><p>Машина взмахнула руками, широко улыбаясь. Закатив глаза, парень поднялся, направившись прочь, махнув напоследок коробкой.</p><p>— Пока, Тао. Спасибо за печенье.</p><p>— Пока, Крис.</p><p>Поднявшись, машина двинулась домой. Отойдя на несколько метров, парень обернулся, глядя на удалявшуюся фигуру.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Здравствуй, Крис!</p><p>
  
</p><p>— О, Боже! — тяжело вздохнув, парень закрыл лицо рукой, — Ты преследуешь меня?</p><p>— Нет. Я увидел тебя на другой стороне улицы и решил поздороваться. Ты живешь где-то рядом? Мы соседи?</p><p>— Это имеет значение?</p><p>— Это называется дружественный разговор с соседями. Я иногда говорил с соседями в прежнем доме. Они не были против. Тебе это не нравиться?</p><p>— Ты со всеми так разговариваешь?</p><p>— Пока только с тобой. Остальные закрыли дверь и назвали меня не хорошим словом. Чонин говорит, так говорить нельзя.</p><p>— Кто такой Чонин? — в глазах Криса промелькнула тень вялого интереса.</p><p>— Мой хозяин. Я машина.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>Тао стоит несколько секунд, глядя на парня, а после кланяется.</p><p>— Извини, что потревожил. Пока, Крис.</p><p>Развернувшись, машина уходит. Парень, насупившись, смотрит ему вслед, плотнее натягивая капюшон худи.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Тао! Здравствуй!</p><p>— Здравствуй! — машина сдержанно улыбается, проходя мимо парня.</p><p>Крис хмурится, смотря на проигнорировавшего его Тао. Отойдя на несколько метров, машина обернулась.</p><p>— Тебе что-то нужно?</p><p>— Только что ты проигнорировал меня? Прежде ты был более настойчивым.</p><p>— Я думал, тебе неприятно моё общество.</p><p>Крис приблизился к машине.</p><p>— Я редко общаюсь с кем-либо. Это трудно и непривычно.</p><p>Тао молчит ровно 12 секунд, а после указывает рукой в том направлении, куда шел.</p><p>— Мне нужен стиральный порошок, кондиционер и средство для посудомоечной машины.</p><p>— DW?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Я могу пойти с тобой?</p><p>— Если это не причинит тебе неудобства.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Тогда идем.</p><p>Трогаясь с места, Тао смотрит на шагавшего рядом парня.</p><p>— Могу я задать тебе вопрос?</p><p>— Смотря какой и о чем?</p><p>— Почему ты проводишь так много времени на улице? Люди, да и машины, уже почти не ходят пешком.</p><p>— Мне нравятся пешие прогулки, к тому же, мне все равно больше нечем заняться.</p><p>— И ты всегда носишь капюшон.</p><p>— Не всегда, — Крис хмурится, — мне не нравится солнце.</p><p>— О! Как вампир!</p><p>— С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Я читал, что они боятся солнечного света.</p><p>Парень улыбается уголками губ, слушая слова машины.</p><p>— Это твое любимое занятие?</p><p>— Я читаю в свободное время. У Чонина большая библиотека. Он писатель.</p><p>— И о чем еще ты читаешь?</p><p>— В основном исторические книги, но больше мне нравится фантастика людей прошлого. Они думали, мы улетим жить на Марс, или нас раздавит астероид. Или мы утонем от наводнения. Или нас поработят инопланетяне.</p><p>— Кажется, раньше были не очень оптимистичные люди.</p><p>— Но обычно в конце герои всегда выживали.</p><p>— Все равно они были странными.</p><p>— Наверное, — Тао вошел в магазин. Крис последовал за ним, но предпочел держаться на расстоянии.</p><p>Когда покупки были приобретены и сложены в сумку, они двинулись в обратном направлении, продолжая свою не отягощенную беседу.</p><p>Уже около дома машины, Крис задал Тао внезапный вопрос:</p><p>— Ты сможешь хотя бы иногда ходить со мной на прогулки? Я хочу еще узнать о книгах людей из прошлого.</p><p>— Я должен спросить об этом у Чонина.</p><p>— Хорошо. Если что, я буду ждать тебя завтра в полдень у входа в парк через три улицы.</p><p>Тао кивнул.</p><p>— Пока, Крис.</p><p>— Пока, Тао.</p><p>Пройдя по тропе к дому, машина скрылась за дверью.</p><p>Крис опустил взгляд, сгорбившись и насупившись, словно его энергию в мгновение ока выкачали. Медленно он побрел прочь.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Чонин удивляется внезапной просьбе Тао, прозвучавшей за ужином, но соглашается, разрешая ему отправиться на прогулку, поэтому на следующий день машина приходит в назначенное место. Крис кивает ему, приветствуя. И пока Тао рассказывает о книгах, Крис устраивает своеобразную экскурсию, показывая новые места и короткие пути, по которым можно передвигаться для собственного удобства.</p><p>Они встречаются и завтра, и послезавтра, и через два дня, и через неделю, и через месяц. Их прогулки становятся все дальше и дольше. Крис уже не кажется Тао таким хмурым и нелюдимым. Они часто устраиваются в парке на скамье, обсуждая те или иные истории, рассказанные Тао. Для машины эти встречи становятся неожиданно ожидаемыми. Ему интересно слушать рассуждения Криса на различные темы, и он сам начинает смотреть на вещи не с точки зрения холодного анализа, а более вдумчиво и взвешенно.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Это неправильно!</p><p>Крис непреклонно хмуро смотрит в лицо Тао.</p><p>— Я знаю, — машина расстроено опускает взгляд на асфальт, — Может мне стоит сказать Чонину. Наверное, я сломался.</p><p>— Ты думаешь дело в этом?</p><p>— Но ты мне нравишься. А у меня не должно быть чувств, только эмоции.</p><p>— Какой у тебя процент контроля?</p><p>— 17,681.</p><p>Крис скрещивает руки, мрачно глядя прямо перед собой.</p><p>— И как ты с этим живешь…</p><p>— Я привык.</p><p>— А это еще хуже!</p><p>— Я не понимаю, почему это тебе не нравится. И я тоже тебе не нравлюсь?</p><p>— Почему ты так наивен, — парень поднимается со своего места, — Не вздумай рассказывать об этом кому-то. Иначе тебя утилизируют.</p><p>— Что именно нельзя говорить? И почему утилизируют?</p><p>Глядя сверху вниз на сидящего на скамье Тао, Крис сжимает губы, а после точно выплевывает слова, произнося:</p><p>— Правило машин 35. Раздел 17. Пункт 98.</p><p>Тао сглатывает, испугано глядя на парня.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь?! Ты же не из службы контроля?</p><p>Крис смотрит прямо в глаза машины.</p><p>— Нет, но я знаю больше, чем хозяева и их машины.</p><p>— Тогда что мне делать? Если в моей системе происходит подобный сбой, мне остается только попросить Чонина повысить процент контроля или включить его полностью.</p><p>— Не вздумай! — парень опускается на колени, со страхом смотря на Тао и шепча, — Не вздумай делать этого. Просто сохрани это в тайне. Хорошо?</p><p>— Я постараюсь, — машина наблюдает за потерянным выражением чужого лица и подрагивающими руками, — Но если Чонин спросит об этом, я не смогу смолчать или соврать ему. Он мой хозяин.</p><p>— Понимаю.</p><p>Тао сжимает губы и неуверенно, останавливаясь через каждые несколько сантиметров, тянется к рукам Криса. Парень молча наблюдает за его действиями, не помогая, но и не сопротивляясь.</p><p>Машина прикасается кончиками пальцев к чужим фалангам, но сразу отдергивает обратно. И так происходит несколько раз, пока Тао все же не убирает руку, сжимая ее в кулак.</p><p>Крис вздыхает, вставая.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Тао, не делай глупостей. И будь осторожен.</p><p>Машина молчит, кивая и уводя взгляд. Тао думает о том, что он действительно начинает ломаться. Сердце стучит слишком сильно и громко, а он просто едва коснулся чужой руки.</p><p>Крис садится обратно на скамью, погружаясь в собственные размышления.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 02. Крис</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Эта часть рассказывается исключительно со стороны Криса и остается вне знания и истории Чонина.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Не затаиться не смог, хочется выжить.<br/>Нет ни опоры, ни дна, только вершины.<br/>Как человека найти, в сердце машины?</p><p>(Пилот – Сердце машины)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Криса разбудил звук шагов, приближавшийся к комнате. К моменту как дверь беззвучно открывается, он садится на постели.</p><p>На пороге стоит парень с осветленными волосами, в светлых джинсах и майке, замаранных алкоголем. Закинув на плечо кожаную куртку, он пальцем придерживает ее.</p><p>- Утра, Крис!</p><p>- Ты только из клуба?</p><p>- У Лухана был день рождения. Мы отмечали. Жаль, тебя там не было.</p><p>- Меня бы не пропустили. Знаешь ведь.</p><p>Поднявшись, Крис проходит через белоснежную комнату, в которой кроме кровати ничего нет. Только на потолке проекция часов со стрелками, показывающими 6.47. Нажав на выступ в противоположной от постели стене, парень окидывает взглядом полки шкафа. В нем вещи только трех цветов: белые, серые и черные.</p><p>Сехун продолжает что-то говорить, но Крис его не слушает, надевая штаны и футболку. Прогладив сверху вниз ткань, он оборачивается и молча проходит мимо Сехуна, выходя из комнаты. Сехун замолкает, провожая его взглядом, и направляется следом, перебираясь из дальней части дома по коридорам на кухню.</p><p>Крис подходит к холодильнику, доставая продукты и принимаясь готовить завтрак. Сехун усаживается за стол, складывая перед собой руки и упираясь в них подбородком.</p><p>- Сегодня сходишь со мной прогуляться.</p><p>- Хорошо.</p><p>Сехун недовольно кривится.</p><p>- Хоть бы раз сказал, что против.</p><p>- Я просто не забываю свое место и кто я.</p><p>Сехун хочет возмутиться, но не успевает что-либо сказать, так как в кухню вошла женщина лет сорока пяти в блузке и брюках.</p><p>- Уже встали?</p><p>- Доброе утро, мам!</p><p>- Фу! Сехун! От тебя пахнет алкоголем.</p><p>- Я предупреждал, что задержусь.</p><p>Парень выпрямляется, заставляя женщину сердито цокнуть.</p><p>- Измарался, как свинья! Крис, постираешь его вещи!</p><p>Крис кивает, ставя на стол четыре тарелки. Усаживаясь в дальний конец стола, он быстро съедает свою порцию, убирая тарелку в посудомоечную машину, а после отодвигается в дальний угол.</p><p>На кухню заходит мужчина лет пятидесяти, садящийся за стол и присоединяющийся к завтраку остальных. Мужчина отчитывает Сехуна за долгие прогулки, на что парень в ответ лишь закатывает глаза. Кажется, они не замечают Криса и ведут себя так, будто кроме них троих в кухне никого нет.</p><p>Заканчивая с едой, мужчина все-таки поворачивается к Крису.</p><p>- Сегодня после обеда приедут мои компаньоны, поэтому позаботься, чтобы везде была чистота и порядок.</p><p>- Как скажете.</p><p>- И ты же понимаешь, что к их приходу тебя не должно быть в доме.</p><p>- Разумеется. Как обычно.</p><p>Мужчина вздыхает, поднимаясь из-за стола.</p><p>- Крис, это для твоего же блага, для блага всех нас. Я глава городской администрации, и, если кто-то узнает о тебе, это скажется на всех нас и не только.</p><p>- Все в порядке, господин О.</p><p>Щека мужчины нервно дергается, но он больше ничего не говорит, выходя из кухни. Женщина промакивает губы салфеткой, отодвигая тарелку и, указывая на нее пальцем, обращается к Крису:</p><p>- Не забудь вымыть.</p><p>- Да, госпожа.</p><p>Женщина покидает кухню следом за мужчиной. Сехун ковыряет вилкой в омлете. Крис поднимается со своего места, собирая грязную посуду и убирая в посудомоечную машину. Внезапно его талию обхватывают крепкие руки.</p><p>- Сехун?</p><p>Парень молчит, сжимая зубы. Крис опускает руки вдоль тела, смотря перед собой, и произносит:</p><p>- Все в порядке.</p><p>Сехун стоит так еще некоторое время, а после отстраняется, отходя назад. Крис оборачивается. Парень вздыхает, а после произносит спокойным тоном.</p><p>- Я сейчас пойду спать, оставлю вещи в ванной. Заберешь их оттуда. Как закончишь с уборкой и готовкой, разбудишь меня, ладно?</p><p>- Хорошо.</p><p>- И будь готов, потом пойдем гулять.</p><p>Крис сдержано кивает. Сехун уходит к себе в комнату.</p><p>Подойдя к столу, Крис упирается руками в матовую поверхность. Опустив голову, он жмурит глаза, резко выдыхая воздух из легких.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Крис несет на плече рюкзак, забитый покупками Сехуна, слушающего музыку в наушниках. Лямки оттягивают плечо, и Крис думает, что стоит перевесить его за спину, распределив вес ровно, чтобы не напрягать спину.</p><p>Но прежде чем он успевает выполнить задуманное, идущий мимо парень запинается, летя вперед. Крис на автомате поднимает руки, смягчая чужое падение. Рядом, с характерным треском что-то ломается.</p><p>- Будьте осторожны!</p><p>Крис отстраняет его от себя, помогая выпрямиться, но незнакомец сразу же склоняется в поклоне.</p><p>- Спасибо за помощь!</p><p>Сдвигая брови, Крис хмурится, замечая на чужой шее блок контроля. Сехун рядом еле слышно цокает. Незнакомая машина между тем выпрямляется. Крис быстро оглядывает его с головы до ног. Однотонные голубые джинсы и рубашка, из-под которой виднеется белая футболка. Взгляд спокойный и сдержанный, как и у всех машин.</p><p>Считая, что больше им нет смысла здесь задерживаться, Сехун идет дальше, и Крис направляется за ним, но отойдя на пару метров, оборачивается, замечая, как машина подбирает с асфальта осколки разбитой техники, рассматривая и направляясь к урне.</p><p>- Крис?</p><p>Повернувшись к Сехуну, недовольно смотревшему на него, Крис произносит:</p><p>- Я помогу ему, ладно?</p><p>- Он машина. Сам справится.</p><p>- Мне все равно нельзя домой. Я принесу покупки потом.</p><p>Сехун отмахивается и уходит, Крис удобней закидывает на плечи рюкзак и направляется к машине.</p><p>- Что у тебя произошло?</p><p>Машина смотрит с легким недоумением.</p><p>- Я искал дорогу к продуктовому магазину.</p><p>- Иди за мной.</p><p>Крис быстрым шагом проходит мимо и не оборачивается до того момента, пока они не достигнут места назначения. Он уверен, что машина следует за ним. Такова их природа подчинятся любым прямым приказам.</p><p>- Тебе сюда.</p><p>Крис кивает в сторону входа и собирается уйти, но вновь застывает. Глядя себе под ноги на асфальт, он думает лишь о том, что в их районе легко потеряться и вряд ли эта машина запомнила дорогу, по которой они шли. Конечно, в его памяти все это есть, но сомнительно, что ему по силам воспользоваться собственной резервной памятью.</p><p>Отходя к тротуару, Крис прислоняется к каменному бордюру, скрываясь от солнца в тени деревьев. Мимо пролетают автомобили по нижним и верхним трассам, снуют машины и роботы дворники, но взгляд Криса прикован к стеклянным дверям, то и дело бесшумно распахивающимся.</p><p>Заметив знакомый силуэт, Крис направляется прямиком к нему. Парень оглядывается по сторонам и хмурится, видно вспоминая дорогу и не сразу замечая, что к нему кто-то приблизился. Но стоит машине увидеть перед собой Криса, как глаза удивленно распахиваются.</p><p>- Вы здесь?!</p><p>Подмечая реакцию, Крис мрачнеет. Такое открытое проявление эмоций обозначает низкий уровень контроля, и это нехорошо.</p><p>- Ты же не запомнил дорогу. Верно? Я провожу. Ты знаешь свой адрес?</p><p>- Округ ЧанГу, улица ХонЁнга, 18 дом.</p><p>Крис подмечает, что это их новые соседи, пусть и живут они через четыре улицы от них.</p><p>- Понятно. Пошли.</p><p>Уже останавливаясь возле дома машины, Крис холодно произносит:</p><p>- Впредь будь внимательней и осторожней.</p><p>Всего несколько минут общения, а он уже чувствует себя уставшим. Едва сделав несколько шагов, Крис слышит за спиной вопрос:</p><p>- Как тебя зовут?</p><p>Оглянувшись, Крис смотрит на машину, думая, что ему необязательно говорить об этом. Но одно только имя не играет в их мире роли, и он, хмурясь, тихо произносит:</p><p>- Крис. Мое имя.</p><p>Разворачиваясь, Крис спешит прочь. Ему нужно побыть в тишине и набраться сил. За спиной машина громко произносит ему вслед:</p><p>- Спасибо, Крис! Я обязательно отблагодарю тебя!</p><p>Крис мрачнеет еще сильнее, задумываясь, что не стоило, наверное, помогать машине, потому как кажется он очень странным. От таких бывают только проблемы.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Крис выполняет работу по дому, а после «не мешается». Таковы правила. Так было на протяжении многих лет, так происходит сейчас и так будет до скончания его дней.</p><p>Имея в своем распоряжении безграничное количество свободного времени, Крис обходит их район и соседние не один раз. Он знает, как свои пять пальцев каждый закоулок и закуток. Где есть камеры слежения городской администрации, а где можно затаиться и укрыться от повсеместного чужого ока. Таким местом для Криса служит парк. Конечно, здесь тоже хватает бдительных наблюдателей, но за эти годы он нашел для себя укромные уголки, где можно побыть в тишине и покое – весьма относительных для большого города вроде их, когда над головой то и дело что-нибудь да пролетает, начиная от почтового транспортера до автолётов.</p><p>- Нашел! Здравствуй!</p><p>Крис поворачивает голову в сторону. У края скамьи, где он сидел, стоит недавняя машина, улыбаясь широко и довольно, как пятилетний ребенок. Крис думает, что ему идет так выглядеть и он очень красивый, но это не отменяет того, что, похоже, не стоило тогда этой машине помогать. Излишняя навязчивость всегда обременительна.</p><p>- Здравствуй. Чего тебе?</p><p>- Я обещал отблагодарить тебя. Поэтому я сделал это.</p><p>Машина склоняется в поклоне, протягивая белую коробку, что была у него в руках. Крис хмурится, потому что на его памяти такое происходит впервые. Зачем ему коробка в благодарность?</p><p>- Что это?</p><p>Парень приподнял голову.</p><p>- Домашнее печенье. Я читал, что раньше люди делали их, чтобы отблагодарить других.</p><p>Крис удивляется еще сильнее и уже не может сдержать собственных эмоций, вскидывая брови.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Ты не ешь печенье?</p><p>Машина хлопает глазами, все сильнее походя на ребенка. Крис вздыхает. Для него машины – ошибка человечества. Творение людей, возомнивших себя Богами! Издевательство и глупая шутка над самой природой и всеми законами создания и созидания. Хотя он и не верит в то, что в мире может быть кто-то находящийся над ними.</p><p>Крис забирает коробку, желая поскорее избавиться от нежелательной компании.</p><p>- Мы в расчете. Можешь уходить.</p><p>Несмотря на указание, машина остается стоять, а после усаживается рядом. Крис принципиально отворачивается, надеясь, что его оставят в покое, но внезапно ощущает через ткань капюшона худи касание чужой руки к своей голове. Отстраняясь, Крис сердито смотрит на машину, глядевшую на него все с той же доверчивой непосредственностью.</p><p>- Зачем ты это делаешь?</p><p>- Я читал, что если человеку грустно, нужно проявить к нему нежность.</p><p>Крис злится все сильнее.</p><p>- Мне не грустно.</p><p>- Вот как, прости. Но ты не улыбаешься.</p><p>- По-твоему, все люди, кто не улыбаются, грустные?</p><p>- Я ошибся?</p><p>Крис отворачивается, потому что такое поведение не свойственно обычным машинам.</p><p>- Ты странная машина. Оставь меня.</p><p>- Меня зовут Тао.</p><p>Крис не может удержать улыбки, потому что с каждой секундой машина ведет себя все странней и необычней. И он единственный, кто так упорно стремится общаться с ним.</p><p>- О! Ты улыбнулся!</p><p>Тао взмахивает руками, улыбаясь и радуясь такой мелочи, как празднику. Такое количество внимания с непривычки вызывает дискомфорт, и Крис, закатив глаза, встает со скамьи, уходя. Напоследок махнув рукой с коробкой, он спешит уйти, но слыша позади шаги в противоположном направлении, останавливается, оборачиваясь. Машина уходит, удаляясь.</p><p>Глядя на чужую фигуру, Крис думает, что он обязательно запомнит это имя. Потому что Тао отличается ото всех. Крис не может сказать, в чем конкретно это выражается, но чувствует: Тао – особенный. Во всем.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Крис идет по улице, глядя на выложенный узорной плиткой тротуар. Его, как обычно, попросили не мешаться, потому что к Сехуну должны были прийти друзья из университета.</p><p>- Здравствуй, Крис!</p><p>- О, Боже! – вздыхая, Крис закрывает лицо рукой, когда рядом слышится ставший знакомым голос - Ты преследуешь меня?</p><p>- Нет. Я увидел тебя на другой стороне улицы и решил поздороваться, - Крис смотрит на дружелюбно улыбавшуюся машину, - Ты живешь где-то рядом? Мы соседи?</p><p>- Это имеет значение?</p><p>Тао глядит с недоумением, будто Крис не знает элементарных вещей.</p><p>- Это называется дружественный разговор с соседями. Я иногда говорил с соседями в прежнем доме. Они не были против. Тебе это не нравится?</p><p>- Ты со всеми так разговариваешь?</p><p>- Пока только с тобой. Остальные закрыли дверь и назвали меня нехорошим словом.</p><p>Крис только усмехается, думая, что такая реакция не удивительна. Жители их района не то что с посторонними, друг с другом редко говорят. Их заботят только деньги, деньги и… деньги.</p><p>- Чонин говорит, так говорить нельзя.</p><p>- Кто такой Чонин?</p><p>Крису не особенно интересно, кто такой Чонин, но он интересуется чисто из вежливости, услышав новое имя.</p><p>- Мой хозяин. Я машина.</p><p>Выражение глаз Тао на мгновение меняется, и Крис хмурится.</p><p>- Я знаю.</p><p>Машина стоит несколько секунд, глядя на Криса, а после кланяется.</p><p>- Извини, что потревожил. Пока, Крис.</p><p>Развернувшись, Тао уходит. Парень, насупившись, смотрит ему вслед, плотнее натягивая капюшон худи. Во всем произошедшем что-то кажется неправильным.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>- Мой руками!</p><p>Крис замирает, глядя на женщину.</p><p>- Оглох! Бери тряпку и мой пол руками.</p><p>- Мама! – из комнаты выглядывает Сехун, - Пусть моет робот, что ты опять к Крису цепляешься.</p><p>- Да лучше бы его вообще не было! Не надо было его с самого начала оставлять.</p><p>- МАМА!</p><p>- Собирайся в университет, Сехун!</p><p>Парень буравит женщину гневным взглядом, но скрывается за дверью. Женщина скрещивает руки на груди, смотря на Криса, не разрывающего взгляда. Подойдя к нему вплотную, она тыкает пальцем ему в грудь, на каждом слове.</p><p>- Ты. Позор. Всей. Нашей. Семьи.</p><p>На глазах ее выступают слезы обиды.</p><p>- Моя главная ошибка, что я позволила этому произойти. Лучше бы тебя не было в этом доме. Где угодно, но не здесь.</p><p>Крис молчит, потому что ему сказать абсолютно нечего. Плечи женщины опадают, и она уныло произносит:</p><p>- Пусть моет робот. Но до вечера не показывайся мне на глаза!</p><p>Парень кивает, уходя запускать технику и покидать дом.</p><p>Уже выходя за порог, он задумывается о том, что, наверное, он должен быть обижен или расстроен. Но он признает правоту сказанных слов и полностью принимает всякое оскорбление в собственный адрес.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Бродя по улицам, Крис замечает идущую по улице знакомую фигуру и направляется ей навстречу. Сейчас он чувствует необходимость в возможности прикоснуться к этой странной машине – бесхитростной, мягкой и простой.</p><p>- Тао! Здравствуй!</p><p>- Здравствуй! – машина сдержанно улыбается, проходя мимо парня.</p><p>Крис хмурится, смотря вслед принявшейся удаляться фигуре. Такое поведение Тао для него неожиданно, но отойдя на несколько метров, машина обернулась.</p><p>- Тебе что-то нужно?</p><p>Направляясь к нему, Крис недовольно произносит:</p><p>- Только что ты проигнорировал меня? Прежде ты был более настойчивым.</p><p>- Я думал, тебе неприятно моё общество.</p><p>Крис встает около Тао и со вздохом объясняется.</p><p>- Я редко общаюсь с кем-либо. Это трудно и непривычно.</p><p>Тао молчит, а после указывает рукой в том направлении, куда шел.</p><p>- Мне нужен стиральный порошок, кондиционер и средство для посудомоечной машины.</p><p>Быстро прикидывая функции и действия машины, Крис уточняет:</p><p>- DW?</p><p>- Да.</p><p>Недолго размышляя, парень спрашивает:</p><p>- Я могу пойти с тобой?</p><p>- Если это не причинит тебе неудобства, - Тао слегка улыбается.</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>- Тогда идем.</p><p>Трогаясь с места, машина смотрит на шагавшего рядом парня.</p><p>- Могу я задать тебе вопрос?</p><p>- Смотря какой и о чем? – Крис поправляет капюшон, невольно напрягаясь и думая, что Тао мог узнать о нем правду.</p><p>- Почему ты проводишь так много времени на улице? Люди, да и машины, уже почти не ходят пешком.</p><p>Облегченно выдыхая, Крис отвечает:</p><p>- Мне нравятся пешие прогулки, к тому же, мне все равно больше нечем заняться.</p><p>- И ты всегда носишь капюшон.</p><p>- Не всегда, - Крис хмурится, придумывая отговорку, - мне не нравится солнце.</p><p>- О! Как вампир!</p><p>Парень растерянно смотрит на машину, поражаясь ходу его мыслей. Да что с ним не так?! Такой ход мышления совершенно не свойственен созданиям прогресса. Ни логики, ни фактов!</p><p>- С чего ты взял?</p><p>- Я читал, что они боятся солнечного света.</p><p>Тао произносит это с таким серьезным и важным видом, что Крис не удерживается и улыбается уголками губ.</p><p>- Это твое любимое занятие?</p><p>- Я читаю в свободное время. У Чонина большая библиотека. Он писатель.</p><p>Мысленно Крис произносит: «Тогда понятно, почему он такой чудик. Влияние творческих людей, похоже, сказывается и на машинах». Вслух же он говорит совсем иное.</p><p>- И о чем еще ты читаешь?</p><p>- В основном исторические книги, но больше мне нравится фантастика людей прошлого. Они думали, мы улетим жить на Марс, или нас раздавит астероид. Или мы утонем от наводнения. Или нас поработят инопланетяне.</p><p>- Кажется, раньше были не очень оптимистичные люди.</p><p>- Но обычно в конце герои всегда выживали.</p><p>- Все равно они были странными, - парень думает, что возможно из-за этого они и превратили свой мир в обитель хаоса и разрухи. Зато с кучей электроники, позволившей делать им как можно меньше. Извечная ода лени и жадности.</p><p>- Наверное.</p><p>Крис следует за Тао в магазин, наблюдая, как он делает покупки, но стараясь не мешать.</p><p>По дороге до дома машины они продолжают разговаривать, а когда наступает время прощаться, Крис после недолгого размышления спрашивает Тао:</p><p>- Ты сможешь хотя бы иногда ходить со мной на прогулки? Я хочу еще узнать о книгах людей из прошлого.</p><p>Машина задумывается.</p><p>- Я должен спросить об этом у Чонина.</p><p>- Хорошо. Если что, я буду ждать тебя завтра в полдень у входа в парк через три улицы.</p><p>Тао кивает, улыбаясь.</p><p>- Пока, Крис.</p><p>- Пока, Тао.</p><p>Пройдя по тропе к дому, машина скрылась за дверью.</p><p>Крис опустил взгляд, сгорбившись и насупившись, словно его энергию в мгновение ока выкачали. Медленно он побрел прочь. Возможно, это слишком эгоистично, отрывать Тао от его дел и забот, но он единственный кто так дружелюбно относится к Крису и не нагружает неприятными мыслями.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>- Ты проводишь с ним слишком много времени. Мне это не нравится.</p><p>Подняв взгляд от разделочной доски, и отложив стеклянный нож в сторону, Крис повернулся к Сехуну.</p><p>- О чем ты?</p><p>- Ты постоянно ходишь гулять с тем парнем, машиной. Не ходи к нему больше!</p><p>- Мы просто разговариваем о книгах. Разве это плохо?</p><p>- Ты не умеешь врать, Крис. Он для тебя особенный.</p><p>Парень удивленно вздернул брови.</p><p>- Особенный?</p><p>- Я видел, как ты улыбался ему. Меня это бесит!</p><p>Крис уперся руками в столешницу позади.</p><p>- Разве мне нельзя улыбаться?</p><p>- Нельзя! - Сехун ударил ладонью по столу, поднимаясь со стула.</p><p>- Это глупо, знаешь ли.</p><p>- Я могу попросить отца, и ты больше никогда не будешь улыбаться!</p><p>Крис молчит с полминуты, после едва слышно произносит:</p><p>- За что ты так со мной? Я думал, что ты единственный, кто всегда был на моей стороне.</p><p>Пристыженный, Сехун сжимает губы, но почти сразу цедит сквозь зубы:</p><p>- Он же - Машина!</p><p>Впервые срываясь, Крис подается вперед, ударяя руками по столу.</p><p>- А кто, по-твоему, я!</p><p>- Крис?</p><p>В дверях стоит мужчина, недовольно выгибая брови.</p><p>- Прошу прощения! - Крис опускает голову.</p><p>- Чтобы больше такого не было.</p><p>- Да, господин.</p><p>Мужчина выходит, а Крис отворачивается к разделочному столу, беря нож и нарезая овощи для салата.</p><p>Сехун смотрит на его спину, а после выходит. Едва его шаги затихают, Крис опускает голову и плечи, выпуская из пальцев нож. Руки сжимаются в кулаки и, несколько минут он стоит, зажмурив глаза, а после выдыхает, возвращаясь к работе.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Тао подбегает к сидящему на скамье Крису, и, не спрашивая разрешения, ныряет рукой под его капюшон. Крис вздрагивает, пока машина вставляет ему в ухо похожую на горошину «капельку» и только после этого, восторженно с улыбкой выдыхает напряженному парню в лицо:</p><p>- Слушай!</p><p>Тао разжимает вторую руку, в которой зажат небольшой темный прямоугольник со светящимися кнопками управления, и нажимает значок «play». Крис застывает, а после расслабляется, слыша зазвучавшую в наушнике мелодию, к которой присоединяется звучный голос:</p><p>- Quando sono solo</p><p>Sogno all'orizzonte</p><p>E mancan le parole</p><p>Sì, lo so che non c'è luce</p><p>In una stanza quando manca il sole</p><p>Se non ci sei tu con me, con me</p><p>Su le finestre</p><p>Mostra a tutti il mio cuore</p><p>Che hai acceso</p><p>Chiudi dentro me</p><p>La luce che</p><p>Hai incontrato per strada</p><p> </p><p>Time to say goodbye,</p><p>Paesi che non ho mai</p><p>Veduto e vissuto con te</p><p>Adesso sì, li vivrò</p><p>Con te partirò</p><p>Su navi per mari</p><p>Che io lo so</p><p>No, no, non esistono più,</p><p>It's time to say goodbye*</p><p> </p><p>Крис смотрит в озаренное улыбкой лицо Тао, чуть щурящегося от удовольствия, отчего его ресницы слегка подрагивают. Машина иногда беззвучно шевелит губами, повторяя текст песни, отчего Крис и сам начинает улыбаться. Тао слишком непоследователен и наивен, походя на ребенка, абсолютно чистого и непорочного. В нем поразительно уживаются мягкость характера и широта взглядов. В нем все словно говорит: «Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, чтобы не произошло. Я обязательно буду рядом!». Тао не может не нравиться. Его невозможно не любить…</p><p>Крис замирает, тихо с напряжением выдыхая от собственной мысли. Преступной и кощунственной по самой своей природе.</p><p>Тао раскрывает шире свои глаза, когда музыка затихает, и счастливо произносит:</p><p>- Я нашел это у Чонина. Он сказал, это называется плеер! А этой музыке, представляешь! Ей уже больше ста лет!!!</p><p>Машина еще что-то восторженно тараторит, после включая еще одну песню, а затем еще одну и еще. В итоге они несколько часов подряд слушают музыку, и пока Тао каждый раз едва не искрит от восторга, Крис наблюдает за ним как оглушенный взрывной волной. Внутри него все преломляется, утрачивая собственную рациональность и взвешенность. Он любит Тао.</p><p>Когда очередная песня стихает, Крис не выдерживая, вытаскивает наушник, возвращая растерянной машине.</p><p>- Тебе не понравилось?</p><p>- Зачем ты делаешь это?</p><p>- Что именно?</p><p>- Я… я ведь просто звал тебя гулять, но ты… - Крис выдыхает, подбирая слова, но ничего нормального в голову не идет, и он рассерженно произносит, - ты проявляешь эмоции!</p><p>Тао затихает, виновато сжимаясь, но не отводит взгляда, и тихо спрашивает:</p><p>- Ты запрещаешь мне это?</p><p>Крис невольно вспоминает недавнюю ссору с Сехуном и, хмурясь, вновь спрашивает:</p><p>- Нет. Но все равно. Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе как машине, нельзя иметь привязанность к кому-то, кроме своего хозяина, и проявлять эмоции. Особенно так… неуместно!</p><p>Машина молчит, и Крис начинает злиться еще сильнее, потому что его вопрос остается без ответа, но Тао все-таки начинает говорить, неожиданно спокойно и уверенно, без какого-либо намека на привычную для него несерьезность или наивность.</p><p>- Просто ты мне нравишься, Крис. Я думаю, что люблю тебя.</p><p>По телу Криса проходит легкая дрожь, приятная, но оттого невероятно пугающая. Крис еще сильнее хмурится, глядя в лицо Тао.</p><p>- Это неправильно!</p><p>- Я знаю, - машина расстроено опускает взгляд на асфальт, - Может, мне стоит сказать Чонину. Наверное, я сломался.</p><p>- Ты думаешь дело в этом?</p><p>- Но ты мне нравишься. А у меня не должно быть чувств, только эмоции.</p><p>Крис чувствует подступающую тень отчаянья и, стараясь вернуть себе самоконтроль, решает понять, в чем может быть причина, а у машин она только одна.</p><p>- Какой у тебя процент контроля?</p><p>- 17,681.</p><p>Крис скрещивает руки, мрачно глядя прямо перед собой. Стандартная норма минимум 35-40 процентов, поэтому не удивительно, что Тао так отличается от остальных машин, но Крис понимает, что дело не только в этом. Невольно он болезненно опускает взгляд.</p><p>- И как ты с этим живешь…</p><p>- Я привык.</p><p>Ответ Тао звучит как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и это подстегивает парня, лишая и спокойствия.</p><p>- А это еще хуже!</p><p>- Я не понимаю, почему это тебе не нравится. И я тоже тебе не нравлюсь?</p><p>Тао следит за Крисом с недоумением. Боясь, что его раскроют, парень поднимается со своего места.</p><p>- Почему ты так наивен. Не вздумай рассказывать об этом кому-то. Иначе тебя утилизируют.</p><p>Тао напрягается, но продолжает расспрашивать Криса, словно без него не способен понять таких элементарны вещей.</p><p>- Что именно нельзя говорить? И почему утилизируют?</p><p>Крис смотрит на Тао сверху вниз, понимая насколько все плохо, но машина в отличие от него даже не задумывается о возможных последствиях. Хотел бы Крис узнать, о чем думает этот мальчишка. Насколько бы сильно он мог быть удивлен? Но сейчас, ему нужно хоть как-то встряхнуть его, остановить то запретное, чему Тао позволил в себе пробудиться. Крис знает, чего сильнее всего бояться машины. То, что заставляет холодеть и органическое тело, и механическую часть. Кодекс. Нерушимый закон, отступление от которого может стать фатальным во всех смыслах.</p><p>- Правило машин 35. Раздел 17. Пункт 98.</p><p>Крис бьет по больному, и он понимает это, видя страх во взгляде Тао. Но для парня это единственное решение, потому что ему тоже страшно. И возможно даже сильнее чем Тао, но показать это машине он не в праве.</p><p>- Откуда ты знаешь?! – голос Тао заметно дрожит, - Ты же не из службы контроля?</p><p>Крис смотрит прямо в глаза машины. Должен ли он сознаться в том, кто он или стоит продолжать прятаться и молчать?</p><p>- Нет, но я знаю больше, чем хозяева и их машины.</p><p>Глаза Тао странно блестят и он, подавшись вперед, отчаянно произносит:</p><p>- Тогда что мне делать? Если в моей системе происходит подобный сбой, мне остается только попросить Чонина повысить процент контроля или включить его полностью.</p><p>У Криса на голове волосы встают дыбом от услышанного, и он невольно опускается перед Тао на колени, шепча как безумный, желая остановить мальчишку от самой большой ошибки в его жизни:</p><p>- Не вздумай! Не вздумай делать этого. Просто сохрани это в тайне. Хорошо?</p><p>- Я постараюсь, - машина наблюдает за потерянным выражением чужого лица и подрагивающими руками, - Но если Чонин спросит об этом, я не смогу смолчать или соврать ему. Он мой хозяин.</p><p>Слова Тао охлаждают пыл Криса, принося осознание собственной беспомощности и безнадежности происходящего.</p><p>- Понимаю.</p><p>Тао сжимает губы и неуверенно, останавливаясь через каждые несколько сантиметров, тянется к рукам Криса. Парень молча наблюдает за его действиями, не помогая, но и не сопротивляясь. Внутри него все противоречиво холодеет и вспыхивает от предвкушения прикосновения и страха перед таким невинным действием. Не считая сегодняшнего касания Тао, когда он вставлял ему наушник, они никогда не касались друг друга. Случайные прикосновения не в счет, но это первое осознанное касание походит на вызов всему миру.</p><p>Тао прикасается кончиками пальцев к чужим фалангам, но сразу отдергивает обратно. Крис задерживает дыхание, завороженный происходящим и, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует.</p><p>Трепет. Волнение. Радость. Восторг. …И боль.</p><p>Машина еще несколько раз касается Криса таким неуверенным касанием, пока не убирает руку, сжимая в кулак.</p><p>Парень смотрит на Тао, видя на его лице те же сомнения, что сейчас испытывает и сам. Вздыхая, он поднимается.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, Тао, не делай глупостей. И будь осторожен.</p><p>Машина молчит, кивая и уводя взгляд.</p><p>Крис садится обратно на скамью, погружаясь в собственные размышления. Ему нужно время, чтобы со всем разобраться и понять, что и как делать дальше.</p><p>- Мне пора возвращаться. До завтра, Крис.</p><p>Тао поднимается со скамьи, собираясь уйти, но Крис останавливает его, произнося:</p><p>- Не приходи завтра.</p><p>Машина оборачивается, смотря на парня.</p><p>- Я все-таки тебе не нравлюсь?</p><p>Крис уходит от ответа.</p><p>- Я буду занят. До конца недели у меня будут дела, поэтому освобожусь только в понедельник.</p><p>Тао недолго молчит, а затем кивает.</p><p>- Понятно. Я могу прийти сюда в понедельник?</p><p>- Да. Конечно, - Крис сглатывает, надеясь, что до того момента он разберется в самом себе и том, что делать дальше.</p><p>- Тогда до понедельника.</p><p>- Да. До понедельника.</p><p>Тао уходит, а Крис прикрывает ладонью место прикосновения, на котором до сих пор чувствуется чужое тепло.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Я видел Криса лишь однажды. Всего пару минут. Вряд ли дольше, но этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, что Тао может быть важен не только мне. Крису моя машина была важна даже больше, чем мне. Намного больше.</p><p> </p><p>Тогда, после признания Тао, выйдя из своего кабинета с пультом управления, я вернулся в комнату, где оставил его. На губах машины была все та же улыбка, и на секунду я усомнился в верности своего решения, но отгоняя прочь сомнения, позвал его по имени, привлекая внимание к себе.</p><p>Тао повернулся ко мне, с непониманием глядя на меня, но заметив в моих руках пульт, застыл, как если бы я замахнулся на него для удара, а после посмотрел мне в глаза, улыбаясь. В его улыбке было столько понимания и некоего беззвучного прощения, что я устыдился своих действий, но, не давая себе право отступить, пальцем провел по экрану регулятора, переводя его с низа шкалы до самого верха.</p><p>Совершал ли кто-то из вас дурной поступок, еще до его свершения понимая, что это ошибка, но действуя из-за собственных самых низких и слабых чувств, какие только могут быть у человека? Еще до того, как я взял в руки этот чертов пульт, я понимал, что пожалею об этом, но не отступил и, поддавшись страхам, причинил боль. Себе. Тао. Крису.</p><p>Тао вздрогнул всем телом, вытянулся по струнке, и с его лица словно стерли все эмоции, чувства, саму жизнь. Он застыл, похожий на куклу. В глазах не было привычного огня. Губы вытянулись в прямую линию.</p><p>- Что-нибудь желаете, господин?</p><p>Даже голос звучал пусто и отрешенно. Безучастно.</p><p>Откинув от себя пульт, я попросил Тао вернуться в свою комнату, а с утра возобновить собственные обязанности.</p><p>Я избегал Тао. Когда он готовил, наводил порядок, ходил за покупками. Я отворачивался, стараясь не смотреть, чтобы не видеть этого «живого мертвеца». Он не ходил на прогулки, не читал книг. По глупости спросив у него на третий день, почему он не читает, он холодно ответил: «Не конструктивная трата времени и сил. Желаете добавить это в функционал?».</p><p>Тао был больше, чем машина. Была ли в том моя ошибка? Ведь именно я дал ему свободу, понизив контроль и позволив читать - учиться жизни и пониманию чувств и эмоций. Я не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, что не сделай я этого, все могло быть иначе. Впрочем, сейчас, я понимаю, что если бы это не произошло сразу, то со временем Тао все равно бы проявил свои «человеческие» стороны.</p><p>Машины – киборги, носящие людское ДНК. Но чаще мы воспринимаем их как технические создания, забывая, что в них в равной степени есть и человеческое начало.</p><p>Примерно через полторы недели после отключения эмоций Тао собрался идти в магазин, и я отправился вместе с ним. Я думал, что это станет хорошей возможностью прогуляться, потому как редко выбирался из дома.</p><p>Отойдя вниз по улице, машина свернула в какую-то подворотню, и я забеспокоился, что он запутался и сбился с пути, но Тао шел так уверенно, что мне оставалось лишь двинуться следом. Хотя обратный путь я на всякий случай старался запомнить. Вскоре мы вышли на торговую улицу. Понимая, что пройдя так, мы срезали большую часть пути, я был удивлен, потому что обычно машины ориентировались строго по карте и никогда не позволяли себе отходить от четко заданного пути. Поэтому действия Тао заставляли растеряться, но очень скоро я понял, что он просто шел по заученному маршруту. Маршруту, показанному ему не картой, а кем-то другим. Не стоило долго ломать голову, чтобы понять, кто мог это сделать.</p><p>Я не сразу заметил двух молодых людей, идущих нам навстречу. Обратил на них я внимание, лишь заметив, как один из них резко остановился, глядя на Тао. Подняв на него взгляд, я увидел лишь выражение ужаса и потрясения. Мне показалось, что что-то могло быть позади нас, и обернулся, но за нашими спинами лишь шумела улица, и не было чего-то особенного.</p><p>Второй парень, крашенный блондин, нервно оглянулся:</p><p>- Идем, Крис! Что встал?</p><p>Проследив за взглядом своего друга и увидев продолжавшего отрешенно идти Тао, блондин вдруг довольно улыбнулся, я же во все глаза смотрел на Криса. Парень выглядел совершенно разбитым, но отвернувшись от машины, посмотрел мне в глаза. Не долго, буквально пару секунд, а после продолжил идти за светловолосым.</p><p>Крис прошел мимо меня, не сказав ни слова, а я смотрел в спину удалявшегося Тао и понимал, насколько действительно был «преступным» мой поступок.</p><p>Я не раз слышал о том, что люди относятся к машинам как к вещам. Приобретя Тао, я считал их поступки отвратительными. Я считал Тао другом, почти братом, но я поступил ничуть не лучше тех, кто эксплуатировал машины исключительно для собственных нужд.</p><p>Мы защищаем их права законом, но многие ли соблюдают его на самом деле? Мне доводилось слышать истории о насилии над машинами, когда их избивали или насиловали хозяева, но кто узнает правду, если вы выключите им эмоции, и они не будут кричать, даже если им будет больно? А главное, преданные хозяевам, но преданные ими, они никогда не будут жаловаться на них. Единственный способ узнать о повреждениях - ежегодная проверка их состояния, когда они обязаны возвращаться в центр контроля для сверки состояния. Один раз, перед которым легко можно устранить следы. Машины молчаливы и верны. Не то что люди, обращавшиеся с ними как с вещами.</p><p>Крис смотрел на меня всего лишь пару секунд, но их было достаточно, чтобы выразить боль, разочарование и отвращение. Я уверен, что Тао рассказывал ему обо мне, как и уверен, что он ни разу не сказал обо мне ничего плохого. Кто-то настолько мягкий и добродушный как он просто не мог о ком-либо сказать плохо.</p><p>«Все в порядке, я понимаю и прощаю» - вот что говорили мне глаза Тао, когда я отключал его эмоции.</p><p>«Ты худший из людей и достоин только презрения!» - твердил взгляд Криса.</p><p>И с ним я был полностью согласен.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Крис лежал на полу в центре комнаты, глядя на часы на потолке, отмерявшие ход времени.</p><p>Разобравшись в себе, он ждал Тао, чтобы сказать ему, что тоже испытывает к машине симпатию, но Тао так и не пришел в парк. Крис приходил туда каждый день, до вечера вглядываясь в аллею, ожидая увидеть знакомый силуэт. Но он так и не появился. Парень приходил к дому машины и видел в окно, как он наводит в комнатах порядок, и однажды он даже посмотрел в его сторону и остановился. Восемь секунд. Крис считал. А после Тао отвернулся и продолжил работать. Больше до сегодняшнего дня он его не видел. Тао все-таки рассказал все своему хозяину – Чонину. И ему отключили эмоции. Крис не знал, что он чувствовал по этому поводу. Слишком много всего одновременно.</p><p>- Крис! – в открывшуюся дверь прошмыгнул Сехун, с довольным видом усаживаясь возле лежащего парня.</p><p>Поднявшись, опираясь руками на пол, Крис сел.</p><p>- Что такое, Сехун?</p><p>- Ты что, из-за этой машины так убиваешься? – светловолосый усмехнулся, - Наоборот даже лучше, что он отстал!</p><p>Крис сжал зубы.</p><p>- Так что ты хотел?</p><p>Сехун довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>- Я кое-что стащил для тебя у отца.</p><p>- Мне ничего не нужно, - парень нахмурился.</p><p>- Это мы еще посмотрим.</p><p>Сехун поднялся на ноги, отходя подальше от Криса и вынимая из кармана прямоугольный черный предмет. Крис не видел его уже несколько лет и предпочел бы не видеть до конца своих дней. Бросив на светловолосого взволнованный испуганный взгляд, Крис хрипло спросил?</p><p>- Что ты задумал?</p><p>- Да не бойся ты так! Я же помочь хочу.</p><p>- Просто верни это на место.</p><p>- Я не сделаю сотню, я поставлю ноль. Это же лучше!</p><p>- Сехун, пожалуйста. Верни это на место.</p><p>Криса потряхивало.</p><p>- Но ноль лучше двенадцати!</p><p>- Сехун! Ты не понимаешь!</p><p>- Я не идиот, Крис. Ты не такой как они. Ты не машина!</p><p>- Если нет, тогда что это?!</p><p>Крис откидывает капюшон, склоняя голову и указывая рукой на блок контроля, надеясь, что парень остановится. Сехун хмурится, сердито произнося:</p><p>- Не сравнивай себя с ними. Ты другой! И я, как и ты, это знаю!</p><p>Крис поднимает отчаянный взгляд на парня.</p><p>- Ты ошибаешься. Ты ошибаешься, Сехун. Поэтому умоляю, не совершай ошибок!</p><p>Светловолосый игнорирует слова Криса, с предвкушающей улыбкой касаясь подсвеченных значков сдвигая деления на мерцающей шкале вниз, и сразу вздрагивает, отшатываясь и вжимаясь в стену.</p><p>Крис падает на пол, взвывая. Его колотит крупная дрожь, и из глаз потоком льются слезы. Он зажимает себе рот, чтобы только не закричать, но отчаянные всхлипы и стоны все равно вырываются из содрогавшейся груди.</p><p>Можно долго прятать и сдерживать чувства и эмоции, но если выпустить их все за раз, то это становится невыносимым.</p><p>Сехун глядит на тело, лежавшее на полу, пытаясь понять, где он ошибся. Ведь все должно было быть логично, так почему? Он ведь, правда, хотел как лучше.</p><p>Дверь распахивается и на пороге стоит мужчина, быстрым взглядом окидывая парней, останавливая взгляд на Сехуне с пультом контроля в руках.</p><p>- Пап? Папа, я просто думал, так будет лучше и…</p><p>- Пошел в свою комнату! И не высовывайся, ты наказан!</p><p>Сехун думает, что легко отделался, но не успевает выскочить из комнаты, как его за плечо останавливает сильная рука.</p><p>- Пульт!</p><p>Парень сглатывает, отдавая технику мужчине и сбегая к себе.</p><p>Присаживаясь возле Криса, мужчина смотрит, как тот захлебывается слезами, стараясь сдерживаться, но у него это не выходит. Со вздохом он сдвигает деления шкалы до сорока, и Крис с болезненным стоном обмякает, роняя голову на пол. Слезы по инерции продолжают течь.</p><p>Мужчина поглаживает его по плечу, успокаивая.</p><p>- Глупые мальчишки. Прости его, Крис. Он не со зла. Ты же понимаешь, как он к тебе привязан.</p><p>Крис постепенно успокаивается. Пульс замедляется. Сердце восстанавливает спокойный ритм.</p><p>- Я в порядке, - голос парня хрипит.</p><p>- Вот и славно. Я поговорю с ним.</p><p>- Не рассказывайте ей.</p><p>Мужчина ерошит свои волосы.</p><p>- Тебе придется быть еще тише и не попадаться ей на глаза.</p><p>Крис молчит, лежа на боку. Мужчина еще раз похлопывает его по плечу и поднимается.</p><p>- Ложись лучше в постель и поспи. Восстановишь силы. Твоим схемам будет проще восстановиться в состоянии покоя.</p><p>- Хорошо, господин.</p><p>Парень поднимается, принимаясь раздеваться. Мужчина дожидается, когда Крис ляжет в кровать, и лишь убедившись, что он успокоился, выходит из комнаты.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Крис поджимает губы. Несмотря на повышенный контроль, память о минувшей боли до сих пор огнем обжигает все внутри. Скрытые контролем чувства бьют хлыстами. Крис плачет, прикасаясь к блоку на шее. Нагревшийся из-за перепадов корпус к счастью не обжигает. Ему нужно лечение. Он знает, что ему вызовут кого-нибудь из службы контроля для проверки, но как обычно скажут, что все в норме. Крис ненормален, но ему уже никто не сможет помочь. Бракованная машина, экспериментальный образец. Ошибка человечества.</p><p>Сейчас он хочет только увидеть Тао. С Тао не больно, и можно не думать о чем-либо дурном. Тао невозможно не любить, и Крис сожалеет, что из-за него парню отключили эмоции. Являясь сам дефектным, ему кажется, что своим общением он вредит Тао, но даже так, он ему нужен. Сехун прав, Тао особенный. Настолько, что Крис уже не представляет, как ему вернуть свою любимую машину. Но это секрет. Машинам запрещено привязываться к кому-то кроме хозяев, и определенно нонсенс машине любить другую машину.</p><p>Крис надеется, что никто о них не узнает. Но всё, о чем Крис может думать, - это Тао, Тао и только Тао.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Andrea Bocelli - Time to Say Goodbye (Время прощаться) </p><p>Когда я один, я<br/>Представляю себе горизонт,<br/>И мне не хватает слов,<br/>Да, я знаю, что не будет света<br/>В комнате, в которой не хватает солнца,<br/>Когда тебя нет рядом со мной, со мной,<br/>Открой окна,<br/>Покажи всем моё сердце,<br/>Которое ты зажёг,<br/>Спрячь внутри меня<br/>Тот свет, что<br/>Ты встретил снаружи</p><p>Время прощаться,<br/>Страны, что я никогда<br/>Не видела и не жила там с тобой,<br/>Именно сейчас да, я буду жить там,<br/>Уеду с тобой<br/>На кораблях по тем морям,<br/>Которые мне знакомы,<br/>Нет, нет, они больше не существуют,<br/>Время прощаться</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 03. Голоса безмолвия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Положи меня, как печать, на сердце твое,<br/>как перстень, на руку твою:<br/>ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь…<br/>(Песнь песней Соломона, Глава 8.6)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>В наше время, а быть может и раньше, люди разучились понимать и чувствовать истинную «Любовь». Не то показушничество и кривлянье с громкими словами «Любовь до гроба», «Пока смерть не разлучит нас», «Я для тебя на все готов» и прочими воскликами, теряющими свой вес крайне быстро, едва человек встречает кого-то «более подходящего», и все начинается заново. Сколько из нас произносят слова любви за свою жизнь, скольким людям мы дарим эти клятвы верности и преданности, и от скольких из них отрекаемся впоследствии?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Любить тяжело и это неоспоримо. Но именно из-за нежелания примерять эту ношу, мы отказались от понятия «Любви», являющего собой самоотверженность, жертвенность, преданность и верность. Любви, звучащей, как: «Я отдаю тебе себя, свое сердце, тело и душу. В руки твои вручаю свою волю, свою жизнь и судьбу. Подчиняясь тебе, я склоняю пред тобой голову, ибо отныне в тебе есть средоточие всего моего мира и лишь тебе решать, что ожидает меня в будущем!». Не многие согласятся и будут готовы принять свои чувства именно такими. Чаще «Любовью» мы прикрываем собственную симпатию, увлечения, похоть. Реальная «Любовь» отлична от ее «суррогата» как чистый лесной воздух, дарящий жизнь, не похож на удушливый смог и ядовитые газы, медленно лишающих нас жизни в мегаполисах.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Печально то, что мы воспринимаем подобный «суррогат» нормой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Соприкоснувшись с чувствами Тао и Криса, я словно впервые увидел окружавший нас мир без искаженной призмы социальных стереотипов, навязанных норм и стандартов, отринул страхи и предубеждение.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>То, что было между двумя машинами, не просто делало их похожими на людей, создавая образ человечности. Нет, они не стали людьми в том понимании, что мы привыкли воспринимать. Чувства этой пары превосходили все доступные для нас, «ослепших» из-за бытности.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Лишенные в своей природе тех ограничений и условностей, сковывающих нас, они сумели обрести ту самую первозданную и чистую «Любовь», тем самым превзойдя представителей современного общества, поднявшись и возвысившись над нами на уровне чувств и эмоций.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Машины оказались человечней людей.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Мне потребовалось еще два дня, чтобы решиться понизить Тао уровень контроля. И в очередной раз этому способствовал Кенсу. Мой добрый друг, ставший не только моим ангелом хранителем, но и Тао. Сколько раз он выручал нас и помогал, ничего не требуя взамен. Я впервые видел его настолько разозленным, когда он, вернувшись из командировки из Барселоны, приехал навестить нас. Оторопь из-за вида открывшей дверь машины стремительно сменилась гневом. Кенсу буквально влетел в мой кабинет, взревев яростным голосом:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я уговорил тебя купить машину не для того, чтобы ты издевался над ним! Меня не было всего месяц, а ты превратил Тао в марионетку! И ты посмел называть себя его другом?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Что я мог сказать ему в свое оправдание? То, что я трус, испугавшийся любви машины? Сейчас я понимаю, сколь жалким был мой поступок и попытки объясниться с Кенсу. Мне никогда не забыть его полный упрека и разочарования взгляд, и тихий голос:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Кай!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Кенсу впервые не читал мне длительных лекций, ограничившись парой фраз. Обернувшись к стоявшему в дверях Тао, готовому принять любое новое распоряжение, Кенсу приблизился к нему, встав напротив, и глухо произнес:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты выбрал его за то, что он сильнее других напоминал тебе человека. Ты относился к нему, как к равному. Учил его чувствовать и мыслить, а теперь упрекаешь этим. Почему ты просто не дал ему возможность все объяснить. Уверен, ты даже не подумал об этом и вновь действовал излишне импульсивно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Кенсу бросил на меня еще один разочарованный взгляд и, выйдя из кабинета, ушел. Посмотрев на Тао, я взял пульт и неспешно понизил ему уровень. Выражение его лица медленно изменялось, проявляя усталость и грусть. Тао смотрел на меня с такой невообразимой тоской, словно в его сердце жила огромная мрачная тень.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я просил у него прощения. Горько раскаиваясь в собственном поступке, я извинялся, извинялся и извинялся. Тао устало смеялся, говоря: «Все нормально, потому что по статистике 98% хозяев машин хотя бы единожды включали режим контроля на полную мощность», о том, что многие не отключают его обратно, он умолчал. Я об этом узнал много позднее, изучая материалы о машинах.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Тао вернулся к собственным обязанностям, но я ловил его взгляд, устремленный на улицу. Машина прекратила свои прогулки, но я видел, как тяжело ему это дается. После произошедшего, между нами словно выросла стена. Тао также был мягок, старался улыбаться, но он угасал на глазах. И в этом была моя вина.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сложно сказать, в какой момент во мне словно произошел щелчок, вспышка, будто меня самого переключили, и я решил стереть прошлые мысли и мнения о машинах и, начав все заново, во всем разобраться.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я позвал Тао к себе в кабинет и, усадив на кресло напротив, произнес:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Знаешь, Тао. Я очень виноват перед тобой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я уже говорил, Чонин. Все в порядке. Тебе незачем снова извиняться.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Нет, послушай. Я понял, что был не прав, и я хочу это исправить. Возможно, ты посчитаешь это наглостью, но… расскажи мне о Крисе. О вас. О своих чувствах. Я хочу понять, какова она — твоя «Любовь». Позволишь ли ты мне сделать это?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Машина молчала, раздумывая над моими словами. Во взгляде читалось сомнение и тревога, но, в конце концов, Тао заговорил, голос его звучал тихо и неуверенно:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я познакомился с Крисом, когда мы переехали сюда. Сказать по правде, первое впечатление о нем у меня было как о нелюдимом, утомленным жизнью и страдающем человеке. Вероятно, именно это и сыграло главную роль, потому что мне очень захотелось стереть с его лица такой несчастный вид. Мне просто хотелось узнать, как он может выглядеть, когда улыбается. Это неловко, признаваться в таком, но я привязался к нему слишком быстро. Люди называют это — родственные души. Для меня, как для машины, одно то, что я посмел испытывать чувства к кому-либо, уже недопустимо, но… я полюбил его слишком быстро. Потому что вряд ли кто-либо сможет меня понять так, как он. Невозможно выразить словами то, что я испытываю к нему. Но, даже понимая неправильность этого, я не могу сказать, что это нечто противоестественное. Это как притяжение, вроде гравитации. Нечто бесконтрольное, но заложенное самой природой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Тао все говорил и говорил, рассказывая о своих чувствах, о том, что происходило между ним и Крисом.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Тао рассказывал все так живо, с чувствами, эмоциями, в ярких красках, что я буквально утопал в его словах, словно воочию наблюдая за их встречами, когда машина одаривала собственным светом и оптимизмом закрытого юношу, пробуждая его словно от заколдованного сна. Мысленно я смеялся над собой, таким увлеченным рассказом Тао, но остановить это был не в силах. Постепенно Тао и сам увлекся. Воспоминания и мысли о Крисе словно согревали его. Взгляд теплел и наполнялся нежностью, губы изгибались в улыбку, полную того сакрального трепета, который в наши дни увидеть получается крайне редко. Я подобное видел лишь в старых фильмах и на страницах книг прошлого.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Если прежде у меня и были какие-то сомнения, то теперь они растворялись. Тао не просто любил Криса, он жил одними лишь мыслями о нем.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Машина замолкла с наступлением сумерек, пока я, поглощенный его рассказом, потерял счет времени.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Мне пора готовить ужин, — машина поднялась со своего места.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Да. Прости. Я задержал тебя.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Прежде чем Тао ушел, я окликнул его. Обернувшись, он выжидающе посмотрел мне в глаза.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Вы хотели что-то еще?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Нет. Но… Я хотел спросить. Ты бы хотел вновь ходить на прогулки с Крисом?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>На мгновение мне показалось, что Тао забыл, как дышать. Застыв, он неуверенно переспросил:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Вы хотите разрешить мне это, несмотря на то, что это противоестественно для машин вроде меня?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я не вижу в этом ничего плохого.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Тао сомневался. Я видел это в его взгляде и движении.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Что тебя останавливает?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Машина виновато взглянула на меня.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я смогу пережить, если вы вновь повысите мне уровень контроля, но для Криса это будет тяжело. Я не хочу причинять ему боль снова. Ему уже было невыносимо видеть меня таким.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я сжал губы, вспоминая встречу с Крисом.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты помнишь это?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Контроль лишает возможности проявления чувств и эмоций, но не разума. Я вполне осознавал все происходящее.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мои пальцы задрожали, и голос сел, но в этот раз я не стал просить прощения, понимая, что это бессмысленно. Мне не по силам было исправить произошедшее, но на будущее все еще был шанс повлиять.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я больше не стану этого делать, но у меня будет просьба.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Меж бровей машины пролегла задумчивая складка.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Какая?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты не окончил свой рассказ. Позволишь ли ты узнать мне продолжение?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вероятно, с моей стороны это было нечестно, но внутри меня уже вспыхнул тот огонь жажды познания недоступного, что отступиться я уже не мог. Тао сомневался, разрываемый этим выбором, но в итоге смиренно кивнул, еле слышно выдыхая.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Если тогда я смогу увидеть Криса, я согласен.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Верни время вспять. Прости мне мою дерзость. Мой добрый, милый Тао. Если бы я мог знать, как жестоко я сыграл на твоих чувствах. Предвидь я то, что ждало этого ребенка в будущем, я бы запер его в доме и надеялся, что рано или поздно он сможет охладеть к Крису. Хотя уверен, что этого не произошло бы никогда. Даже сейчас я не уверен, какое решение могло быть верным. Мне хотелось защитить мою машину от его печали, но Крис был его единственной радостью, его светом и надеждой. И это единственное, чем я утешаю себя во время мыслей о том, что иначе было невозможно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сильнее всего сейчас я сожалею лишь о том, что с самого начала не знал, кем был Крис, и какую тайну он хранил за своими плечами.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Тао бежал по улицам, привлекая внимание редких прохожих. Улицы мелькали перед ним, сменяя одна другую.</p><p>Чонин понизил ему уровень контроля до десяти. Сумасшествие. Новые чувства и впечатления пугают, оглушают и ошарашивают. Тао знает о том, что Ким день ото дня сдвигает шкалу контроля вниз на одно деление, и его немного пугает ожидание «нуля», а то, что рано или поздно это произойдет, он уверен.</p><p>Писатель увлечен их историей, и машина знает, что каждый раз, когда он выходит из кабинета после очередного рассказа, Чонин вдохновенно пишет. О них с Крисом. О машинах. Ким штудирует все книги о киборгах и генномодифицированных созданиях, упоенно создавая новый «шедевр». Кенсу, с которым они помирились, навещает его, довольно улыбаясь тому, что Чонин создает новую историю. И только Тао со страхом ждет того, что произойдет, если эта книга увидит свет. Слишком много внимания к машинам, угроза раскрытия их главной тайны.</p><p>Правило машин гласит — запрет на чувства и эмоции, а также запрет на разглашение всех тайн о процессах создания и формирования машин.</p><p>Бекхён, машина, что была вместе с Тао в их центре, и с которым они были достаточно близки, однажды во время проверки, когда контроль был отключен, с усмешкой произнес: «Будь у меня возможность делать то, что я хочу, без этого поводка, я бы вскрыл себе вены, чтобы хотя бы умереть по собственной воле, а не по чужому указу».</p><p>Тао этого не понимал. Да их участь не из лучших, но он не боролся против системы. Те, кто делает это, вскоре оказываются под 100% контролем.</p><p>Когда Тао покупали, он был к этому готов и реагировал спокойно, хотя по правде ему было страшно, не зная, каким будет его хозяин. В итоге с Чонином ему несказанно повезло. Бекхёну, видно, повезло меньше. Их купили почти одновременно. Когда Тао собирал свои вещи, Бек проходил мимо него с таким отчаяньем на лице, что если бы машины могли плакать, он бы рыдал. Тао хотелось верить, что Бекхён ошибся, и ему достался хороший хозяин, но в любом случае, так ли это, он вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает.</p><p>Когда впереди показались деревья парка, Тао замедлился, испугавшись того, что его сердце, сбившись с ритма, до боли сжалось.</p><p>Машина быстро шагала по аллеям в волнении и предвкушении. Будет ли Крис здесь? Обрадуется ли он их встречи? Сильно ли разозлится из-за того, что Тао был отключен?</p><p>Заметив впереди знакомую фигуру, сгорбившуюся на лавке, машина замедлилась, заулыбавшись. Неспешно подойдя к Крису, Тао остановился в паре шагов.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Крис.</p><p>Парень поднял голову и замер, а после медленно выпрямился.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Тао.</p><p>Машина с нежностью смотрела на Криса, но он не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь счастливым, и Тао постарался быть сдержанней. Крис подвинулся, освобождая место для Тао, хотя его и без того было достаточно.</p><p>— Похоже, твой хозяин все-таки решил понизить контроль?</p><p>Машина опустилась на скамью.</p><p>— Да. Он решил дать мне шанс. Нам…</p><p>Крис глубоко втянул носом воздух.</p><p>— Я кое-что не сказал тебе. Прости.</p><p>Крис поднял руку, медленно и неуверенно стянув капюшон и опуская взгляд.</p><p>Тао замер, глядя на темнеющий блок контроля, так похожий на его собственный, но чуть больше по размеру. Крис сцепил руки в замок и, не глядя на Тао, тихо спросил:</p><p>— Ты все еще готов любить меня после такого?</p><p>Тао улыбнулся, касаясь слегка прохладного корпуса.</p><p>— Я немного удивлен, но у меня были об этом предположения. Я ведь говорил «Люди, да и машины, уже почти не ходят пешком». И ты в курсе о наших правилах. Люди не знают, разве что только в центре контроля.</p><p>— Мой хозяин… — Крис сбился, словно сказал нечто абсурдное, заставляя Тао стать серьезней, но парень продолжил, — Он глава администрации, и он был одним из тех, кто сформировал проект о механизации.</p><p>Тао задумчиво сощурился.</p><p>— Ты ведь не DW класс?</p><p>Крис, наконец, посмотрел Тао в глаза.</p><p>— SC-00.</p><p>На долю секунды Тао хотел отстраниться, но вместо этого упрямо сжал губы и придвинулся к Крису ближе, пусть и не на много.</p><p>— Это не важно.</p><p>Крис засмеялся.</p><p>— Ты первый, кто это говорит.</p><p>Ответная улыбка мгновенно появилась на лице Тао, и он тихо произнес:</p><p>— Какое счастье, что ты вновь улыбаешься.</p><p>— Если нас поймают, это дорого обойдется нам обоим, — Крис становится серьезней.</p><p>Не без труда Тао сохранил улыбку на лице.</p><p>— Если это единственное, в чем я могу сделать выбор, то я не хочу от этого отказываться.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — Крис едва размыкает губы, произнося это еле слышным шепотом, — Прости, что сказал те вещи тогда.</p><p>— Не переживай об этом. Это в прошлом.</p><p>Крис кивает, отворачиваясь. Тао смотрит прямо перед собой, также не глядя на машину по соседству. Но спустя несколько минут тишины он нарушает молчание короткой напряженной фразой.</p><p>— Чонин пишет историю о машинах. …О нас с тобой. Это своеобразное условие того, что я могу быть здесь.</p><p>— Ты не остановил его? — Крис хмурится, но все еще не глядит на Тао, он и без этого знает, каким виноватым тот себя чувствует.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Крис улыбается уголками губ.</p><p>— Значит, у нас есть время до момента, когда он её закончит.</p><p>— Несколько месяцев, если быть точным. Но я не расскажу ему про твой класс.</p><p>— Это все равно ему ничего не даст. Он не найдет информации о SC, как бы не старался искать. О нас не принято говорить. К тому же таких как я не много. Мы же бракованные.</p><p>— Это не так!</p><p>Тао резко поворачивает голову, но замолкает. Крис оборачивается медленно и спокойно. Тао задыхается, ему до боли приятно. Крис касается его мизинца своим, поглаживая его словно успокаивая.</p><p>— Я давно привык к этому, Тао.</p><p>Тао прикрывает глаза, стараясь как можно больше впитать и запомнить это прикосновение. Крис улыбается, убирая руку и поднимаясь.</p><p>— Давай лучше пройдемся, вместо того, чтобы сидеть здесь.</p><p>Тао грустно смотрит на его руку, поднимая расстроенный взгляд на чужое лицо.</p><p>— Идем, Тао.</p><p>Вздыхая, Тао поднимается со своего места. Крис направляется в конец аллеи. Нагнав и поравнявшись с ним, Тао некоторое время шагает глядя себе под ноги, но лишь до тех пор, пока Крис легонько не касается его руки и осторожно берется своим мизинцем за его.</p><p>Тао улыбается, сдерживаясь, чтобы не посмотреть в сторону Криса. Они, как ни в чем не бывало, говорят на сторонние темы, выглядя спокойными и сдержанными внешне, но внутри упиваясь с виду незначительным, но безмерно значимым для обоих прикосновением.</p><p>Там, где любовь под запретом, обычное касание может быть интимней поцелуев.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Тао любит в Крисе каждую мелочь и каждый день живет от встречи до встречи.</p><p>Чонин понижает его уровень до нуля, и любовь переполняет машину. Тао лихорадит от их прикосновений, рука об руку, сплетая руки, раз за разом добавляя пальцы, пока Крис не берет его ладонь в свою. Тао кажется, что он может умереть от такого жеста, но Крис смотрит на него с такой любовью, что он оживает.</p><p>Ким погружается в их любовь, не замечая, как Тао, рассказывая по вечерам о них с Крисом писателю, сдерживает слезы. Для него это как подписывать им с Крисом смертный приговор, но даже с отключенным уровнем контроля машина не имеет права не подчиняться воле хозяина, а Чонин хочет знать всё!</p><p>Время летит слишком быстро. Дни сменяют недели, недели — месяца.</p><p>Тао боится не успеть «напиться» этой любовью. Потому что им приходится скрывать её, и эти держания за руки с легкими поглаживаниям - всё, что они могут себе позволить. Но Тао понимает, что это не единственные препятствия меж ними.</p><p> </p><p>— Что это? — Тао испуганно смотрит на покрасневшую щеку Криса. Он и прежде видел синяки и покраснения на парне, но молчал. В этот раз след слишком ярко заметен, чтобы он мог его игнорировать.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания. Все хорошо.</p><p>— Тебя ударили. Твои хозяева тебя ударили!</p><p>— Тао, все, правда, хорошо.</p><p>Губы Тао дрожат.</p><p>— Они знают, да? Это из-за меня?</p><p>— Нет, конечно.</p><p>Крис отводит взгляд, ему не хочется объяснять, что у Сехуна очередной приступ ревности. Крис любит Сехуна, как и Сехун Криса, но эти чувства совсем не такие как к Тао. Просто Сехун не привык, что Крис проводит время с кем-то кроме него, хотя он и сам редко снисходит до их общения. Это как у ребенка с любимой игрушкой «Моё — только для меня и без разницы, что я с ней не играю».</p><p>Плечи Тао опускаются.</p><p>— Не обманывай меня, Крис. Сейчас от этого мне особенно больно. Мой контроль равен нулю.</p><p>Крис вскидывает голову, смотря на Тао совершенно безумным взглядом, и взволнованно шепчет:</p><p>— Тао…</p><p>Машина грустно улыбается.</p><p>— Чонин скоро закончит книгу. У него уже огромный текст почти на семьсот страниц. Он думает, что у него будет шанс написать вторую часть.</p><p>Крис позволяет себе безумный жест - прикоснуться к лицу Тао, подушечками пальцев поглаживая щеку. Тао прикрывает глаза, смотря на него из-под опущенных ресниц.</p><p>— Но мы ведь знаем, что он ошибается. Это конец, Тао.</p><p>Тао улыбается.</p><p>— Я знаю. Нам было хорошо вместе, правда?</p><p>Крис убирает руку. Голову посещает безумный план, и он крайне серьезным тоном говорит:</p><p>— Завтра. Приходи завтра в западный конец парка. Там, где окраина города.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Тао кивает, а Крис пятится назад.</p><p>— Мне нужно кое-что сделать. Завтра в три часа. Не опаздывай, Тао!</p><p>Машина недоуменно смотрит вслед Крису, который, развернувшись, торопится прочь.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Одно из правил машины гласит о запрете на пользование машиной пультом собственного управления.</p><p>«Глава 13. Часть 9. Пункт 8. Ни одна из машин не имеет право самолично управлять собственным уровнем контроля эмоций, а потому не имеет права воздействовать на пульт управления, корректируя собственный процент контроля, повышая или понижая деления шкалы».</p><p>Крис знает все правила на зубок, и прежде он не допускал и мысли о том, что можно их ослушаться, но слова Тао о том, что его уровень контроля равен нулю волнуют и тревожат. Чувства Тао сильнее и ярче его собственных.</p><p>В сравнении с остальными машинами уровень контроля Криса всегда держался низко, пределом всегда была отметка 10. Это было негласное правило и напоминание о том, кто Крис такой.</p><p>Парень понимал, что если откроются его действия, то расплата будет незамедлительна и неминуема, но ради Тао ему хотелось рискнуть. Он тоже хотел полностью почувствовать то, что и вторая машина.</p><p>У него было преимущество, никто из обитателей дома не мог ожидать от него, что он может сделать нечто противоречащее правилам и нормам. Крис ждал ночи. Едва все разбрелись по своим комнатам и заснули, он вышел из своей спальни, направившись в кабинет господина О. Мужчина взял с Сехуна клятву, что парень больше никогда не прикоснется к пульту Криса, а потому уверенно оставил его на прежнем месте. На нижней полке вделанного в стену шкафа, в специализированном коробе.</p><p>Вынув его, Крис несколько секунд держал его в дрожащих пальцах. Ему было страшно, потому что воспоминания о том, что он пережил из-за ошибки Сехуна, были все еще живы. Но Тао стоил любой боли, Тао стоил всего, чтобы вытерпеть и вынести и, отбросив сомнения, Крис поспешно вернулся в комнату.</p><p>Опустившись на кровать, Крис медленно выдохнул и принялся опускать шкалу вниз. Медленно, деление за делением. Постепенно привыкая к собственным ощущениям и чувствам. В голову врезались воспоминания прошлого.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Крис помнит все лет с трех-четырех, с рождения Сехуна. Он стоит у кроватки рассматривая младенца, а после оборачивается в сторону мужчины и женщины, разговаривавших возле входа.</p><p>— Я такой же был?</p><p>Мужчина улыбается, но опережая его, женщина приближается, отталкивая Криса от колыбели, отчего он падает на пол, больно ударяясь ладошками, выставленными, чтобы смягчить удар.</p><p>— Нет. Не такой! Не смей сравнивать себя с Сехуном. И не подходи к нему!</p><p>Мужчина выдыхает.</p><p>— Посиди в своей комнате, Крис.</p><p>Мальчик поднимается и бредет прочь из комнаты. Он искренне не понимает, чем он отличается от Сехуна. Уже позднее мужчина приходит к нему, опускаясь на пол около рисующего на листе ребенка. Крис, прерывая свое занятие, смотрит на него. Мужчина несколько минут молчит, подбирая слова, а после произносит:</p><p>— Не сердись на нее, Крис, хорошо? Сехун сейчас маленький, и она за него волнуется. Когда он подрастет, вы сможете вместе играть. Присматривай за ним, ладно?</p><p>— Ладно. Я буду хороший старший брат!</p><p>Мужчина сжимает челюсть, а после произносит:</p><p>— Нет, Крис. Не брат. Просто… стань ему хорошим другом. Договорились?</p><p>Мальчик опускает голову, кивая. Мужчина уходит.</p><p> </p><p>Крис помогает наемной поварихе, запоминая рецепты, после старается воспроизвести её блюда, и горничной с наведением порядка, чтобы заслужить одобрения, но вместо этого только упреки и одно единственное легкое похлопывание по голове от господина О.</p><p> </p><p>— Это тебе тоже нужно выучить! — перед Крисом кладут очередную стопку прямоугольных тонких карт памяти с книгами, мальчишка хмурится.</p><p>— Я не могу пойти в школу как Сехун?</p><p>— Мы пойдем вместе в первый класс!</p><p>— Нет, Сехун. Крис — машина. Сколько повторять, что он не такой как ты.</p><p>— Но он ведь…</p><p>— Сехун! А ты, Крис, чтобы больше не говорил глупостей.</p><p>— Простите.</p><p> </p><p>Крис извиняется раз за разом, он хочет быть похожим на Сехуна, но его всегда ставят на место.</p><p>Машина — не человек.</p><p>А потом Крис находит во время уборки рабочие документы господина О, и то что он видит, разрушает его изнутри. Он чувствует себя преданным и обманутым. Несправедливо. Мужчина заходит в кабинет, и Крис оборачивается, смотря на него взглядом больного человека. Подходя к нему, господин О кидает взгляд на листы в его руках и забирает их, возвращая в шкаф.</p><p>— Больше не трогай это, хорошо?</p><p>Крис неверяще тихо спрашивает:</p><p>— Машин будет много?</p><p>— Это для стабильности. Нам нужен обслуживающий персонал. Это огромная выгода для всех.</p><p>— Это вы так думайте.</p><p>— Крис, этот законопроект был подписан давно.</p><p>— До моего рождения или я стал тем, кто подтолкнул вас к его реализации?</p><p>— Тебя это не касается. Тебе не стоит это спрашивать.</p><p>Крис жмурит глаза.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Ты машина, Крис.</p><p>Крис открывает глаза, глядя в лицо мужчины, которого обычно он считал своим заступником и помощником.</p><p>— Я не просил об этом.</p><p>— Данные меры были вынуждены. А теперь возвращайся к работе. Ты хорошо справляешься с домашними обязанностями, и я думаю уволить лишнюю прислугу.</p><p>— Значит, я просто прислуга? Обслуживающий персонал?</p><p>— Не заставляй меня повышать тебе уровень контроля.</p><p>— Не буду. Я понял. Только вы не учли того, что вы ошиблись.</p><p>Мужчина молчит, отворачиваясь, а Крис широко распахивает глаза от внезапного прозрения.</p><p>— Или нет? Вы сделали это нарочно?</p><p>— Я уже раскаялся в этом, если хочешь знать. А теперь возвращайся к работе.</p><p>Крис понимает, что больше нет смысла добиваться правды. Это бесполезно, а потому разворачивается и уходит прочь. Правда машин не имеет значения.</p><p>Больше он не пытается быть похожим на Сехуна. Он машина, выполняющая поручения хозяев. И было бы проще, если бы и Сехун не узнал случайно правды. Это осложняет машинную жизнь Криса, потому что так он острее чувствует разницу между собой и остальными.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Крис тяжело выдыхает, смаргивая остатки слез. Дрожь медленно отступает. Тело привыкает к новым ощущениям и приходит в норму. Он относит пульт обратно, чтобы не вызвать подозрения, а после возвращается в комнату, ложась спать.</p><p>С утра он выполняет собственные обязанности, периодически поглядывая на часы, с нетерпением ожидая заветных трех часов.</p><p>Он ловит каждое новое ощущение, такое непривычное и волнительное. Его переполняет эйфория, едва он переступает за порог, по-новому чувствуя тепло солнца, прикосновения ветра, звуки вокруг.</p><p>Широким шагом Крис спешит в парк, петляя по аллеям удаляясь от чужих глаз и вечных камер.</p><p>Издалека увидев фигуру Тао, стоявшего в центре аллеи и смотревшего на птицу в ветвях дерева, Крис замедляется, рассматривая машину и видя его словно впервые. Тао красивый, невероятно добрый, безмерно ласковый и главное безумно любимый.</p><p>Услышав чужие шаги, Тао оглядывается и широко улыбается. Крис улыбается в ответ. Впервые он чувствует себя живым и по-настоящему счастливым. Его сердце гулко бьется в груди, заглушая все сторонние звуки окружающего мира.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Крис!</p><p>— Здравствуй, Тао.</p><p>Крис жадно рассматривает его лицо, руки, тело.</p><p>— Со мной что-то не так?</p><p>— Нет, я… — Крис поджимает губы, а после тихо шепчет, — Я выключил себе контроль.</p><p>Тао напрягается.</p><p>— Но это же опасно!</p><p>— Ты стоишь этого. А у нас мало времени. Такой возможности может больше не быть. Я верну все на место. Это только на один день. Зато сейчас перед тобой настоящий я. И мне хочется видеть настоящего тебя именно так, а не через барьер контроля.</p><p>Тао улыбается, смущенно краснея и отводя взгляд. Крис подходит ближе, неуверенно протягивая руку и беря ладонь Тао.</p><p>— Теплая.</p><p>— Говоришь так, будто у тебя терморежимы до этого были сбиты.</p><p>Крис улыбается, качая головой.</p><p>— Нет. Но эти ощущения не идут ни в какое сравнение с теми, что были раньше.</p><p>Тао пытается сдержать улыбку, но глядя Крису в глаза, это не получается. Потому что он счастлив, так как никогда. Счастлив просто от того, что Крис рядом с ним, что он смотрит ему в глаза, что они есть друг у друга. Он знает, что это ненадолго, но принимает это мгновение так, будто это навсегда.</p><p>— Мне неловко. Непривычно быть полностью открытым.</p><p>— Просто не думай об этом, — Крис тянет Тао вперед, — Знаешь, было бы неплохо, если бы у нас была возможность сбежать. Туда, где нет контроля, и пульт не будет действовать. Только ты и я.</p><p>Тао идет следом, смеясь.</p><p>— А после нас поймает служба контроля и… не хочу даже думать, что будет. Даже если не поймают, в открытом мире вряд ли получится выжить. Человечество израсходовало почти все ресурсы, а те, что остались, под бдительным слежением. Ни рыбы поймать, ни птицы.</p><p>— Ты не умеешь мечтать.</p><p>— Я машина. Это нормально.</p><p>Крис таинственно улыбается, смотря в лицо Тао.</p><p>— Ошибаешься. И ты знаешь, что я прав.</p><p>Тао отводит взгляд и, поддаваясь сумасшествию Криса, позволяет себе забыть о том, кто он, и начинает мечтать, давая волю воображению.</p><p>Они крепко держатся за руки, бродя по аллеям и не думая о том, что есть, говорят о том, что могло бы быть: где они могли бы жить или работать, чем заниматься и как проводить свободное время, что хотели увидеть или сделать.</p><p>Тао горько смеется, когда Крис говорит, что они могли бы пожениться и усыновить детей, а после опускает голову, всхлипывая и пряча слезы. Крис останавливается, вставая напротив и беря его руки в свои.</p><p>— Прости. Я зашел слишком далеко.</p><p>— В этом нет твоей вины, — Тао поднимает взгляд, стараясь сдержать слезы и улыбнуться, — Мы машины, а не люди, и подобное для нас невозможно.</p><p>— Плевать на это, — Крис берет Тао за вторую руку, — пусть они думают все что хотят. Машины, киборги, механизмы. Пусть верят в ложь, которой их кормят. Мне достаточно знать лишь то, что я люблю тебя. А остальное попросту неважно, — Тао дышит через раз, не отрывая взгляда от Криса, — На самом деле, я убрал контроль, чтобы полностью почувствовать то, что действительно имеет значение.</p><p>Крис приближается к Тао, заставляя его испуганно зашептать:</p><p>— Ты действительно сошел с ума. Это запрещено, ты же знаешь!</p><p>— Не все ли равно, если мы уже обречены?</p><p>Крис улыбается мягко и успокаивающе. Тао сомневается еще с секунду, а после выдыхает:</p><p>— Пусть это останется нашей тайной. Об этом Чонин точно не узнает. Как же сильно я тебя люблю…</p><p>Последние слова звучат уже в чужие губы, и Тао просто прикрывает глаза.</p><p>Влажные капли скользят по щекам машин. Сплетенные руки слегка подрагивают. В их поцелуе нет ни тени похоти или страсти, только прощение, прощание, нежность и бесконечное признание в любви.</p><p>
  
</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  
</p><p>Сехун широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на целующихся парней.</p><p>Он смотрит на них несколько секунд, пока его глаза не темнеют. Он сжимает зубы, злобно щурясь, а после разворачивается, быстрым шагом уходя прочь. Гнев и ярость клокочут в его груди вместе с бьющимся от волнения сердцем. Так просто это оставлять он не намерен! Он не позволит какой-то глупой машине испортить жизнь Криса!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 04. Delete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Муз. темы главы "Apocalyptica – Faraway" и Ludwig van Beethoven (E.S. Posthumus) – Moonlight Sonata</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Нам постоянно что-то мешает,<br/>Ты всегда где-то пропадаешь...<br/>Чувства привели меня<br/>В тупик, из которого не выйти.<br/>Свет меркнет,<br/>И ты близок к тому, чтобы потерять его.<br/>Не ускользай от меня,<br/>Я живу для тебя.<br/>Не покидай меня.<br/>Не ускользай от меня,<br/>Я уязвим без твоей любви.<br/>Не ускользай от меня,<br/>Ради тебя я живу,<br/>Нет, не покидай...<br/>(Apocalyptica – Faraway)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>По ночам закрывая глаза, я долго видел ужасающие картины того дня. До сих пор вспоминая это, я плачу.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Тот шум в коридоре и ужас в глазах Тао, его безумное поведение, белые створки служебного грузовика и тело моей машины, бьющееся в конвульсиях и судорогах.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мог ли я предотвратить это? Мог ли тогда я остановить Тао и спасти его? Каждый день я спрашиваю себя об этом, но по сей день так и не могу найти ответа.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Если бы я знал. Если бы я только знал…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Крису хочется смеяться, потому что внутри разливается тепло. В груди будто затаилось солнце, нежным котенком свернувшееся возле сердца. На губах все еще чувствуется прикосновение чужих губ. При одном лишь воспоминании о поцелуе с Тао, кажется можно преодолеть гравитацию и взлететь в небеса. Любовь пульсирует вместе с кровью по венам, заполняет мысли, опьяняет и действительно сводит с ума. Как бы Крис не хотел расставаться с Тао ни на секунду. Чувствовать его рядом, держать за руку и любить, просто любить, окружая нежностью и лаской. Если бы они только не были машинами, сколько бы всего они тогда смогли!</p><p>Крис улыбается, вспоминая покрасневшие от смущения щеки Тао, когда они прервали их поцелуй и бесконечно шептали друг другу: «Я люблю тебя».</p><p>Открыв дверь в дом, Крис снимает ботинки и проходит в гостиную, направляясь на кухню, готовить ужин.</p><p>Он старательно прячет улыбку, чтобы сыграть роль машины и не вызвать подозрения, но стоит ему войти в комнату, как он останавливается на пороге. В кресле напротив входа сидит господин О, на диване сбоку от него Сехун и госпожа О.</p><p>Все трое при появлении парня устремляют в его сторону мрачные взгляды.</p><p>— Рад, что ты, наконец, вернулся со своего свидания, Крис.</p><p>Крис сглатывает. Хорошее настроение мигом сходит на нет.</p><p>— Даже ничего не скажешь?</p><p>— Я не знаю, что вы желаете услышать.</p><p>Мужчина хмурится.</p><p>— Признаюсь честно, ты крайне разочаровал меня, Крис. Сехун сказал, ты целовался с парнем. Машиной.</p><p>Крис бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону Сехуна. Он не ожидал, что парень может решить найти его и увидит их. Подобное было просто невозможно предсказать, ведь Крис был уверен, что Сехун вновь будет с друзьями.</p><p>— Все ещё молчишь? Тогда что ты скажешь об этом?</p><p>Господин О вытащил из кармана пульт поворачивая его лицевой стороной к Крису и демонстрируя мерцающую цифру «0». Крис опускает голову вниз.</p><p>— Мне нечего сказать в свое оправдание. Но я собирался вернуть сегодня все так, как было.</p><p>— Неужели? Ты заигрался в человека, Крис.</p><p>Сжимая руки в кулаки, Крис поднимает на мужчину пылающий яростный взгляд.</p><p>— Я стал машиной не по своей воле. Это твоя ошибка!</p><p>— Замолчи!</p><p>— Ну же! Расскажи всем, что приписал мне то, чего не было! Я не был болен!</p><p>— Замолчи, Крис! — женщина вскочила на ноги.</p><p>Слезы выступают на глазах Криса. Стараясь сдержать их, он смаргивает, но они скатываются по щекам. Это действует как спусковой крючок, и они струятся ровным потоком. Крис в отчаянье кричит:</p><p>— Почему? Почему вы относитесь ко мне как к вещи? Это ваша ошибка, а не моя. Я же…</p><p>— Довольно!</p><p>Мужчина резко поднимает шкалу пульта контроля вверх, останавливая на шестидесяти. Крис глубоко вдыхает. Боль во взгляде застывает, словно прячась под корочкой льда.</p><p>— Сейчас ты вернешься в свою комнату до принятия решения о твоей дальнейшей судьбе. Тебе запрещено покидать пределы дома и вступать в контакт с кем-либо кроме членов нашей семьи, любым возможным способом. Иди!</p><p>Крис разворачивается, выходя из комнаты.</p><p>Сехун смотрит ему вслед. Он впервые видел, что Крис так плачет и это не дает ему покоя.</p><p>— Папа, может, не стоило так…</p><p>— Сехун, — парень осекается, — На сегодня достаточно разговоров. Отправляйся к себе. Уверен, тебе есть чем заняться.</p><p>— Да, отец.</p><p>Сехун поднимается, выходя из комнаты. Мужчина устало закрывает глаза ладонью. Его супруга опускается на диван.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут, вздыхая, господин О убирает руку от лица.</p><p>— Это зашло слишком далеко. И с этим нужно что-то делать.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, я давно говорила об этом.</p><p>— Они не поймут.</p><p>— Тебе самому хочется видеть всё это!</p><p>Мужчина трет подбородок, прячет лицо в ладонях, раздумывая и сомневаясь, но в итоге смиренно кивает.</p><p>— Возможно, так и правда будет лучше. Завтра я позвоню им с утра.</p><p>Женщина поджимает губы и, поднимаясь, выходит из комнаты.</p><p>Господин О откидывается на кресле, запрокидывая голову назад. Спустя столько лет ему приходится расплачиваться за собственные ошибки, но плата оказывается непомерно высока.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Сехун сидит в своей комнате у окна, глядя на начинавший моросить дождь. Он не знает о решении его родители, но и без предсказаний понятно, что ничего хорошего не будет. В ушах звенит голос отчаявшегося Криса, а перед глазами стоит вид целующихся парней.</p><p>Психуя, Сехун дергает головой, ударяясь об стену и тут же чертыхаясь.</p><p>Он не оправдывает себя за многие поступки. Он сожалеет, что злясь, посмел поднять на Криса руку, что часто срывался и кричал на него, просто потому что знал — Крис никогда не ответит, не даст сдачи, даже не возразит. И это выводило его сильнее всего из себя. Он хотел видеть эмоции Криса, то, как он злится, как радуется, как смеется, но все это досталось какой-то машине. Крис всегда был рядом, но при этом бесконечно далеко, так что хотелось плакать, кричать и ломать все вокруг. Всю жизнь Сехун видел только спину Криса, когда он мыл, убирал, что-либо делал. А он просто хотел, чтобы Крис посмотрел на него и увидел не избалованно ребенка, а его настоящего — человека нуждавшегося в нем. Ему было бы достаточно обними его Крис хотя бы однажды по-настоящему крепко, а не механическим сдержанным жестом.</p><p>Сехун притянул колени к груди и положил сверху голову, хмуро глядя на улицу. Он думал о своем признание родителям, о том, что Крис уже не просто ходит на прогулки, а встречается с машиной и проявляет по отношению к нему чувства.</p><p>Был ли его поступок верным или нет?</p><p>Все чего Сехун желал это оградить Криса от постоянного напоминания, что он машина. Парень надеялся, что как только он окончит университет и переедет от родителей он заберет Криса с собой, отключит эту чертову систему контроля и позволит ему стать самим собой. Надо было подождать всего лишь пару лет, но это оказалось невозможно.</p><p>Если Крис не нужен его родителям, то он нуждался в нем с самого рождения. Сехун еще помнит те редкие моменты из детства, когда не родители, а именно Крис помогал ему с домашним заданием, лечил во время простуды, читал сказки на ночь, прикрывал за шалости.</p><p>Встав со своего места, Сехун выглянул в коридор. Как обычно, мать была в спальне, пока отец сидел в своем кабинете. Быстро шмыгнув по коридорам в дальний конец дома, он вошел в комнату Криса. Машина лежала на постели, глядя в потолок. Пройдя до нее, Сехун опустился на край кровати.</p><p>— Наверное, ты злишься на меня?</p><p>Крис повернул голову.</p><p>— Машины не способны злиться.</p><p>— Врешь. Могут. И ты злишься.</p><p>— Зачем ты рассказал им?</p><p>— Потому что тот парень уничтожит тебя! Неужели ты не понимаешь это!</p><p>Крис закрывает глаза. Сехун ждет, что он хоть что-то скажет, но машина молчит, и парень нарушает тишину первым.</p><p>— Я не понимаю это. Зачем ты ходил к нему? И ты целовал его! Ты целовал парня, машину!!! Почему?</p><p>Крис улыбается уголками губ, открывает глаза и смотрит на Сехуна так, как никогда прежде не смотрел. Мягко, с нежностью.</p><p>— Ревнивый, глупый ребенок. Я люблю Тао. А он любит меня. Это естественно желать целовать того, кто тебе дорог.</p><p>— Но он парень!</p><p>Крис понижает голос до шепота.</p><p>— Да, но разве это имеет значение? Пойми, Сехун, — Крис садится на постели, — Любят не за пол или возраст, не за социальный статус или шаблон поведения. Любят просто за то, что ты есть. За то, что ты являешься самим собой со всеми преимуществами и недостатками. Остальное значения не имеет, потому что это просто мишура. Ни одна искусственная лампа не заменит тепла и света пламени настоящего огня. Надеюсь, ты сможешь когда-нибудь это понять и полюбить.</p><p>Сехун опускает взгляд, задумываясь над словами Криса. Машина слегка ерошит его волосы, привлекая к себе его внимание.</p><p>— Ты так быстро вырос.</p><p>— Крис…</p><p>— Тебе стоит вернуться к себе. Все будет в порядке. Иди.</p><p>Сехун хмурится, но послушно поднимаешься и уходит. Крис перестает улыбаться, глядя на закрывшиеся двери.</p><p>— У тебя все будет в порядке…</p><p>Машина ложиться на постель, закрывая глаза. Из-под сомкнутых век стекают слезинки, но на губах царит легкая полуулыбка. Крис вспоминает минувший день.</p><p>Он ни о чем не жалеет.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Утро нового дня ни чем не отличалось от каждого предыдущего.</p><p>Крис поднимается раньше остальных, запускает робота уборщика, открывает шторы на окнах, впуская в комнаты лучи восходящего солнца, регулирует уровень работы кондиционеров, повышая влажность, а после готовит завтрак.</p><p>На календаре суббота, выходной день, а значит, обитатели дома встанут позже обычного.</p><p>О предыдущем дне ничего не напоминает, кроме неясного чувства внутри. Крис догадывается, что его ожидает, но старается лишний раз об этом не думать, потому что, еще впервые признавшись Тао в любви, он начал к этому готовиться.</p><p>Время пролетает незаметно, и спустя час уже готова фруктовая каша, свежеиспеченные хлебцы, сварен кофе, нарезан салат.</p><p>Расставляя тарелки на столе, Крис останавливается, поворачивая голову и выглядывая в окно. Порывом ветра с ближайшего дерева срывает несколько листьев, которые, кружась, опускаются вниз.</p><p>Конец сентября. Еще пара недель и деревья останутся обнаженными, усыпав, вызолачивая, своей листвой аллеи парка. Жаль они с Тао уже не смогут по ним прогуляться. Они вообще больше не смогут когда-либо прогуляться вместе вновь.</p><p>Машина смотрит на высвечивающийся на холодильнике циферблат часов. Время начало десятого, а значит, скоро все должны понемногу просыпаться. Словно в ответ на эти мысли на кухню, потирая глаза, входит Сехун.</p><p>— Доброе утро.</p><p>— Доброе. Кофе?</p><p>Парень сонно кивает и Крис наливает бодрящий напиток, ставя его перед ним на стол, после заканчивая расставлять на столе корзинки с хлебцами и печеньем.</p><p>Усаживаясь за стол, Крис принимается завтракать. На кухню подходят мужчина и женщина, бросившие мрачные взгляды в сторону машины. Завтрак проходит в тишине.</p><p>Закончив с едой, Крис остается на месте, ожидая услышать решение о своей дальнейшей судьбе.</p><p>Отодвинув от себя пустые тарелки, Сехун оборачивается к отцу.</p><p>— Я хотел сегодня сходить купить новую гитару, можно я возьму с собой Криса?</p><p>Господин О замирает с поднесенной ко рту ложкой, а после опускает её.</p><p>— Нет, Сехун.</p><p>— Пап, но он ведь все равно не сможет все время сидеть взаперти!</p><p>Мужчина вздыхает, откладывая столовые приборы.</p><p>— Это решение далось нам не просто, но… больше Крис не будет жить в нашем доме.</p><p>Сехун застыл, а после испуганно выдохнул.</p><p>— Что значит, не будет жить в нашем доме?</p><p>Оставив вопрос Сехуна без внимания, господин О повернулся к Крису, спокойно сидевшему сложив руки на коленях.</p><p>— Я только что звонил в службу контроля в отдел утилизации.</p><p>Машина сжала губы, а после, сглотнув, кивнула.</p><p>— Я понимаю. Мне следует взять с собой какие-либо вещи?</p><p>— Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость. Они приедут приблизительно через полчаса. Будь готов.</p><p>Сехун подскочил со своего места.</p><p>— Но так нельзя! Крис должен остаться с нами!</p><p>— Успокойся, Сехун.</p><p>— Я соврал, ясно! Крис не целовался с парнем! И гулял один! Я все выдумал!</p><p>— Сехун!</p><p>— Да как вы можете избавляться от него! — губы парня задрожали, а из глаз полились слезы, — Он ведь член семьи!</p><p>Мужчина промолчал. Поднявшись со своего места, госпожа О, не глядя на Криса, обратилась к нему.</p><p>— Подождем их в гостиной. Идем.</p><p>Машина покорно поднялась со своего места. Бросившись к нему, Сехун вцепился в его руку.</p><p>— Я не позволю! Ему нельзя уезжать!</p><p>— Сехун, все нормально, — Крис вымученно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Неправда. Это неправда, Крис. Не заставляй себя улыбаться. Мама, папа, вы ведь понимаете, так нельзя! Нельзя!</p><p>— Хватит, Сехун!</p><p>— А то что? — парень гневно уставился на родителей, — Уничтожите и моё будущее? Как же я вас ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!</p><p>— СЕХУН!</p><p>Парень оглядел всех яростным взглядом и вдруг попятился к дверям, злобно цедя сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Это его вина. Это он виноват. Он поплатится. Он за это поплатится!</p><p>Крис дернулся к дверям.</p><p>— Сехун, нет!</p><p>Парень выскочил из кухни, выбегая из дома. Собравшуюся бросится следом машину, остановил властный оклик мужчины.</p><p>— Крис. Стой!</p><p>Крис закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша и сглотнув, обернулся.</p><p>— У меня будет просьба. Последняя.</p><p>Мужчина некоторое время молчал, а после кивнул, разрешая продолжить.</p><p>— Не трогайте Тао и его хозяина. Они уже точно к этому не имеют никакого отношения. Я никогда ни о чем не просил, но сейчас, я хочу только этого. Не причиняйте им вреда.</p><p>Господин О на выдохе вновь кивнул.</p><p>— Хорошо, Крис. И пойми, это единственная возможность исправить нашу ошибку.</p><p>Машина кивнула.</p><p>— Все нормально. Я подожду в гостиной.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Чонин сидит в кабинете, вертя в руках пульт Тао, и думая, как разительно изменилось его поведение с установкой отметки «нуля». Машина шутила и смеялась, но порой застывала, хмуро глядя в пустоту.</p><p>Писатель волновался, особенно после того, как решив сегодня ночью попить воды, услышав странные всхлипы из комнаты Тао. Зайдя внутрь и подойдя к его постели, он остановился в полуметре от кровати. Свернувшись в клубочек, машина плакала во сне. Ким не решился будить его и вернулся к себе, но до утра так и не сумел сомкнуть глаз. Увиденное не давало ему покоя.</p><p>Внезапно в коридоре слышится шум и, вскочив на ноги, Чонин, забросив по инерции пульт в карман, спешит к выходу и застывает на повороте.</p><p>Светловолосый юноша, которого Ким прежде видел с Крисом, левой рукой прижимает Тао к стене, а правую заносит для удара. Машина хмурится, но не сопротивляется, серьезно глядя в лицо парня.</p><p>— Все из-за тебя! Из-за тебя!</p><p>Голова Тао дергается от удара и Чонин подлетает к юноше, отталкивая от Тао.</p><p>— Что вы себе позволяете? Кто вы такой?!</p><p>— Иди к черту! Следил бы лучше за своей машиной!</p><p>— Либо убирайтесь, либо я вызываю полицию!</p><p>— Заткнись! — Сехун цедит слова сквозь зубы, отталкивая Чонина и, схватив Тао за ворот рубашки, рывком ударяет об стену, — Это ты! Ты, а не он должен умереть! Из-за тебя они убьют его! Утилизируют!</p><p>Тао словно просыпается, широко распахивая глаза и испуганно выдыхая.</p><p>— Крис…</p><p>Парень скрипит зубами, ударяя Тао в живот. Ким едва не виснет на его руке, удерживая от очередного удара.</p><p>— Прекратите!</p><p>Сехун стряхивает Чонина, яростно глядя на него полными слез глазами.</p><p>— Как вы не понимаете! Они убьют его из-за этого идиота! Убьют. Моего. БРАТА!</p><p>Писатель непонимающе замирает, глядя в лицо плачущего Сехуна, а после, будто ожидая пояснения, смотрит в сторону машины.</p><p>Тао плачет беззвучно, сжимая зубы и судорожно сглатывая, а после со всей силы отталкивает от себя юношу, отбрасывая его к противоположной стене, и выбегает на улицу.</p><p>Чонин срывается следом.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Крис обувается, под бдительным взглядом мужчины и женщины. Выпрямляясь, он выдыхает, глядя на них.</p><p>— Мне пора. Надеюсь, вы сдержите свое обещание.</p><p>— В этом можешь не сомневаться, — господин О хмурится.</p><p>Разворачиваясь, Крис делает шаг к двери, но останавливается, оказываясь в крепких объятиях.</p><p>— Прости нас, Крис. Прости, что все так получилось.</p><p>Выдыхая, парень запрокинул голову, глядя на потолок.</p><p>— Я не злюсь, хотя до сих пор не понимаю — зачем и за что. Но теперь это уже не важно. Мне пора, мама. …Я, правда, люблю вас, — последние слова даются особенно тяжело.</p><p>За спиной слышится судорожный вздох, и женщина убирает руки. Оглянувшись, Крис грустно улыбается, а после выходит из дома. Едва за ним закрывается дверь, госпожа О опускается на пол, закрывая лицо ладоням.</p><p>— Мой мальчик. Мой Крис. Умоляю, прости нас.</p><p>Мужчина, развернувшись, уходит в кабинет.</p><p> </p><p>У Криса подрагивают руки, когда он направляется в сторону небольшого грузовика стоящего на обочине. Возле него, вяло стоит мужчина в синей форме. При виде машины он удивлено вскидывает брови, выпрямляясь.</p><p>— А где хозяева?</p><p>— Вам ведь я нужен, а не они. Вот пульт.</p><p>Крис протягивает пластмассовый корпус. Мужчина забирает его, качая головой.</p><p>— Такое на моей практике впервые. Ну, забирайся внутрь, самостоятельный.</p><p>Дыхание нервно сбивается, но машина покорно поднимается внутрь грузовичка. У дальней стены стоит капсула с прозрачными стенками, по бокам от нее приборы контроля состояния организма.</p><p>Служащий отодвигает прозрачную дверь, безучастно бросая.</p><p>— Забирайся.</p><p>Крис храбрится, ложась внутрь и наблюдая, как ему застегивают крепления на запястьях, грудной клетке, шее и лодыжках. Прежде чем мужчина закрывает дверь, Крис не выдерживает, взволнованно спрашивая:</p><p>— Это больно?</p><p>— Нет. Считай, ты просто заснешь, — служащий закрывает дверцу, нажимая что-то на панели сбоку, заглянув в испуганные глаза Криса, он добавляет, — Спокойной ночи.</p><p>По краям чувствуется поток воздуха. Веки тяжелеют и закрываются. Пару мгновений спустя голова парня откидывается назад.</p><p>Мужчина, выбираясь, захлопывает дверцы грузовика и, усаживаясь в кабину, секунду спустя отъезжает.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Тао несется вперед с такой скоростью, что Чонин едва поспевает следом. Машина кажется безумной, снося и отталкивая всех и вся с дороги, заставляя слышать угрозы вызвать полицию и крики недовольства.</p><p>Писатель пытается окликнуть Тао, но все безуспешно. Выбежав на улицу перед домом семейства О, Тао на пару секунд останавливается, а после отчаянно вскрикнув, бросается вперед. Ким спешит догнать его, но у него не выходит, он успевает заметить только, как машина, выкрикивая имя Криса, несется следом за белым грузовиком службы контроля с ровной синей надписью «Служба контроля машинного управления. Отдел Утилизации».</p><p>Чонин не замечает как на шум на улицу из дома О в окно выглядывает мужчина, а женщина выходит на порог, потрясено закрывая рот ладонью при виде Тао.</p><p>Окружающие оглядываются и останавливаются, даже автомобили притормаживают при виде задыхающейся от быстрого бега, но не останавливающейся машины.</p><p>Когда Тао следом за грузовиком выбегает на главную автостраду нервы Чонина сдают.</p><p>— Хватит, Тао! Остановись! Перестань!</p><p>Ким жмурится при виде несущегося на машину авто, но Тао подпрыгивает, пробегая по капоту и крыше, продолжая нестись за грузовиком. Вокруг шипят воздушные тормоза, гудят сигналы, звучат крики и писатель вспоминает о заброшенном в карман пульте. Он помнит, что клялся не повышать Тао уровень контроля, но сейчас у него нет выбора и, вынимая его трясущимися руками, Чонин сдвигает шкалу вверх до максимума. Вскидывая голову, он надеется увидеть остановившуюся машину, но вместо этого зажимает рот ладонью, потрясенно с ужасом выдыхая:</p><p>— О, Господи!</p><p>Тао продолжает бежать, его ноги заплетаются, но он не останавливается. Ким как во сне смотрит за тем, как вопреки всему, перебарывая себя и технологии, машина стремится вперед. Из блока контроля вылетают искры, вначале всего пара, но чем больше Тао упрямится, продолжая движение, их становится больше, пока они едва не фонтанируют. Только после этого машина, несколько раз вздрогнув, рухнула на асфальт, скрываясь от взгляда Чонина за автомобилями.</p><p>Срываясь с места, писатель оббегает вставший транспорт, любопытных людей снимающих все на свои камеры и, наконец, оказывается перед лежащим Тао. Тело машины содрогается в конвульсиях и судорогах, его выгибает под невообразимыми углами. Из горла вырываются болезненные стоны и хрипы. Замедляясь, Ким на нетвердых ногах подходит к нему, падая на колени.</p><p>Из глаз Тао льются слезы, а губы на выдохе шепчут:</p><p>— Крис…</p><p>Машина еще несколько раз вздрагивает и замирает. Глаза закрываются, и тело обмякает.</p><p>Окружающие что-то кричат и говорят Чонину, но он их не слышит. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать самому, стирая влажные дорожки с лица Тао. Он проверяет пульс, еле слышно звучащий, и поднимает машину на руки, медленно направляясь в сторону дома.</p><p>Ноги дрожат, но это его мало волнует. Сейчас он может думать лишь о судьбе Тао.</p><p>На пороге дома сидит Сехун, который вскакивает при виде Чонина и Тао. Он хочет спросить, что случилось, но видя расплавленный блок контроля, не рискует даже вымолвить и звука.</p><p>Ким заносит машину в гостиную, укладывая на диван и доставая телефон, нажимая первый в быстром наборе номер.</p><p>— Кенсу. Ты мне нужен. Срочно. Приезжай скорее.</p><p>Чонин не разменивается на лишние слова, сразу отключаясь и со вздохом намереваясь набрать номер службы контроля, надеясь, что Тао смогут восстановить, но сделать это не успевает, потому что сзади слышится голос.</p><p>— Доктор Пак, — писатель оборачивается, видя звонящего кому-то Сехуна, — Нужна ваша помощь с машиной. Записывайте адрес. Только приезжайте как можно скорее!</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Примчавшись по первому зову, Кенсу испуганно забегает в дом, потому что на его памяти Чонин впервые ведет себя так странно. Еще больше паники ему добавляет то, что дверь оказывается не заперта, а на пороге его не встречает привычной улыбкой Тао. Да и в доме царит такая вязкая и тяжелая тишина, словно в нем траур.</p><p>До быстро обходит дом, находя писателя в комнате Тао, сидящим на его постели и прячущим лицо в ладонях, упираясь локтями в колени.</p><p>— Чонин? Что случилось? Где Тао?</p><p>Ким убирает руки от лица, поднимая на Кенсу покрасневшие воспаленные глаза.</p><p>— Он в больнице. У него… он…</p><p>До проходит ближе к другу, присаживаясь перед ним.</p><p>— Что с ним произошло?</p><p>— Мы идиоты, Кенсу! Как мы могли не заметить! Не понять! А вдруг он погибнет?</p><p>— Объясни толком, Чонин! Что у вас случилось?!</p><p>Писатель всхлипывает.</p><p>— Они люди. Понимаешь, они, черт подери, такие же люди как мы! Только с этим дебильным контролем!</p><p>Кенсу хмурится, а после произносит:</p><p>— Для начала, тебе стоит успокоиться. Пойдем, я дам тебе лекарства, а после ты уже спокойно, с толком, с расстановкой всё расскажешь.</p><p>Чонин вяло кивает и До приходиться едва ли не силой вести его на кухню отпаивать успокоительными и приводить в порядок.</p><p>Спустя час, Кенсу и сам пьет лекарства, потому как в голове не укладывается государственная программа по механизации неблагополучных членов общества. Машины по уходу за домом на основе детей из детских домов и приютов, а машины госучреждений на основе заключенных и это лишь вершина айсберга, потому что Сехун и доктор Пак весьма поверхностно ввели писателя в курс дела, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он впал в депрессию.</p><p>Кенсу приходит в себя быстрее и, выбивая из колеи Кима, внезапно серьезно произносит:</p><p>— Нам придется издать твою книгу как можно скорее.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты сможешь закончить ее в ближайшие дни?</p><p>— Какая к черту книга, Кенсу?!</p><p>— Уверен, что социальные сети уже полны видеозаписями с Тао. Сейчас ничего нельзя оставить без внимания «третьего ока». И книга сейчас будет отличным толчком для общественного резонанса. Это нельзя оставлять так просто. Если мы привлечем к машинам больше внимания, госслужащим придется обнародовать информацию о механизации. Хотя они легко могут подать на нас в суд, но я подыщу подходящего адвоката. Главное действовать сейчас!</p><p>Чонин закрывает глаза, вновь утыкаясь в ладони. Сейчас у него нет никаких сил для какой-либо борьбы, но спустя какое-то время, он примет решение обнажить правду о рабстве 22 века.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Пак Чанёль машинный врач, один из немногих знающих правду. Он лечит «поврежденные» машины. Обычно его пациенты жертвы насилия со стороны хозяев либо третьих лиц, но впервые к нему попадает столь необычный пациент как Тао.</p><p>Перегретый блок контроля, подсоединенный к нервной системе через головной и спинной мозг, едва не полностью ее выжигает и разрушает.</p><p>Пак растерян, потому что его пациент с большей вероятностью способен если не умереть, то превратиться в овощ, чем вернуться к нормальному состоянию, но Чанёль решает рискнуть провести небывалую операцию.</p><p>Несколько часов работы, инновационные изобретения медицины, репродуцирование нервных клеток путем введения и изменений стволовых клеток, а также щепетильная работа нейрохирургии нанотехнологиями.</p><p>Пак буквально заново воспроизводит нервную систему, даже до конца не будучи уверенным, что это сработает, но пациент остается жив.</p><p>Когда Чанёль разрешает Чонину посещения, Ким буквально переселяется в палату Тао, дорабатывая и корректируя книгу под писк больничных приборов.</p><p>Пару раз в больницу наведывается Сехун, невольно становясь первым читателем «Сердца машины». В итоге, он долго смотрит на лежащего без сознания Тао и виновато произносит:</p><p>— Я, кажется, понял, почему Крис его полюбил…</p><p>После этого раза, Чонин больше не видел светловолосого парня, ничего не знал о его дальнейшей судьбе.</p><p>Книга «Ким Кая», в довесок с многочисленными записями «погони» Тао, взрывают общество. Чонин чувствует легкое удовлетворение из-за этого, потому что производство машин прекращается. Люди спорят о не допустимости подобных действий, моральных правах и устраивают сумасшедшую бучу, но писателя это не волнует. Все споры решает Кенсу, которому с юридической стороны избегать острых углов помогает нанятый адвокат Ким Чонде.</p><p>Мир вокруг неистовствует и бунтует, но после выхода книги и редких мероприятий, где ему приходится появляться для продвижения книги, Чонин все время проводит возле Тао, сидя у его постели и читая ему вслух или что-то рассказывая.</p><p>Ким уверен, что однажды Тао все-таки придет в себя, а еще тешит надеждой, что сумеет узнать, что стало с Крисом. В то, что государство действительно может убивать неугодных машин, он верить не хочет, но и найти следы «утилизированных» ни у кого не выходит. Вся информация о них хранится под грифом «Секретно».</p><p>Так проходит полгода, пока Чонин не понимает, что не в силах больше терпеть эту суматоху вокруг себя, своей книги и Тао, а потому решает переехать в дальний конец страны, где обустроившись, сможет забрать Тао на домашнее лечение.</p><p>В их жизни начинается очередной новый этап.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 05. Deus ex machine (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>«Deus ex machina» (с лат. — «Бог из машины»)<br/>Выражение, означающее развязку той или иной ситуации, с привлечением внешнего, ранее не действовавшего в ней, фактора.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Нужно открыть глаза на все<br/>У меня нет мыслей, нет голоса, нет души,<br/>Не дай мне умереть здесь,<br/>Ведь должно быть что-то ещё…<br/>Верни меня к жизни.<br/>(Evanescence – Bring me to life)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чонину очень нравится их новый город. Он как будто был создан его фантазией, сочетая в себе современные технологии и любимую им старину из мощенных улочек, милых магазинчиков и общительных жителей. «Идеальный!» — других синонимов он подобрать не может. К тому же их дом находится на холме над городом, открывая превосходный вид на него и море.</p><p>Ким с удовольствием бы отправился на прогулку по городу, но ему хотелось насладиться ей вместе с Тао и он терпеливо ждал его пробуждения.</p><p> </p><p>С момента их переезда прошло уже достаточно много времени, но Тао так и не приходил в себя. Он все также лежит на жесткой больничной койке в выделенной для него комнате. На тумбе возле нее, размером с небольшой чемоданчик, стоит прибор наблюдения за состоянием организма. Подсоединенный к похожим на браслеты датчикам, он закреплен на руках юноши.</p><p>Из комнаты помимо дверей в дом, ведет выход на балкон, двустворчатые двери на который всегда распахнуты. Ветер приносит запах моря, заставляя колыхаться белую тонкую тюль. В углу, в мягком магнитном кресле, зависшем в воздухе, покачиваясь, сидит Ким.</p><p>— И ты снова здесь! — Кенсу входит в комнату, кивая другу, а после бросая взгляд на Тао, — До сих пор без улучшений?</p><p>— Доктор Пак говорит, что формально его нервная система восстановлена и в целом он здоров, но, похоже, теперь дело в психическом блоке из-за стресса, приведшем к когнитивному расстройству.</p><p>— А как-нибудь попроще?</p><p>— Он здоров, но просто спит, подсознательно не желая пробуждаться.</p><p>— Спящий красавец?</p><p>Чонин фыркает.</p><p>— На твоем языке, да.</p><p>— Только принца его разбудить, у нас нет.</p><p>— Неудачная шутка.</p><p>— Пожалуй. Ты же знаешь, что с юмором у меня туго. Но я тебе так-то привез документы от Чонде.</p><p>До проходит ближе к писателю, отдавая белесый чип карты идентификатора.</p><p>— Уже готова?</p><p>— И так почти полгода делали. Долго. Зато теперь, когда Тао очнется, он будет полноправным гражданином нашего общества.</p><p>— А какую фамилию ему дали?</p><p>— Раскопали в архивах его детдома. Хуан Цзытао.</p><p>Чонин кивает, крутя в руках карту идентификации личности.</p><p>— Хуан. Красивая фамилия. А нашли что-нибудь о его семье?</p><p>— Нет. Только то, что от него отказались в роддоме. Но это не все с чем я к тебе приехал.</p><p>Ким поднимает на друга взгляд. Кенсу присаживается на единственный свободный стул в комнате, стоявший возле постели больного.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что ты переживаешь за Тао, но тебе стоит вернуться к работе. Ты не можешь знать, когда он придет в себя, но тебе нужно на что-то обеспечивать себя и его, оплачивать счета, покупать вещи, продукты, в конце концов.</p><p>Писатель хмурится, но кивает соглашаясь.</p><p>— Ты прав. Я постараюсь взять себя в руки.</p><p>Кенсу вздыхает, глядя на подавленного Чонина, а после оборачивается к спящему Тао и, взяв его за руку, слегка сжимает ладонь.</p><p>— Эй, Тао! Поскорее приходи в себя, а то этот парень без тебя совсем пропадет! Я уже замучился контролировать его роботов для уборки, и он питается сплошными полуфабрикатами! Возвращайся поскорей, а то он без тебя совсем пропадет!</p><p>— Кенсу!</p><p>До посмеивается оборачиваясь к недовольному другу, но в следующую секунду удивленно распахивает свои и без того огромные глаза, становясь похожим на сову.</p><p>— Что такое? — Ким испуганно тараторит, растерянный реакцией друга.</p><p>Не выпуская руки Тао, Кенсу подскакивает со стула.</p><p>— Он сжал мою руку! Клянусь тебе, он сжал её!</p><p>Чонин в мгновении ока оказывается возле постели больного с другой стороны.</p><p>— Тао? Тао, ты слышишь меня? Ну же, дружище, открой глаза!</p><p>Писателя потряхивает от волнения, и он берется за вторую руку Тао.</p><p>Парень морщится. Ресницы подрагивают и словно нехотя медленно приоткрываются. Взгляд рассредоточено скользит по комнате, а после веки снова опускаются.</p><p>Чонин с Кенсу наперебой пытаются выяснить о его самочувствии, но их голоса сливаются в какой-то монотонный раздражающий гул, к которому вскоре присоединяется звон телефона.</p><p>Ким, тихо ворча, достает аппарат, включая громкую связь с видео-голограммой доктора Пака. Молодой мужчина, не размениваясь на приветствия, серьезным тоном произносит:</p><p>— Мне пришел сигнал с датчиков Тао, что уровень его мозговой активности повысился. Он пришел в себя?</p><p>— Да-Да! Вот, смотрите.</p><p>Писатель разворачивает голограмму к хмурому Тао, который несколько раз проморгав, сумел удержать открытыми закрывающиеся глаза и теперь скользил взглядом вокруг. Картинка перед его глазами все еще плывет, как и голоса все еще неразборчивы. Быстро подмечая его состояние, Чанёль ненадолго отвлекается на что-то вне поля видимости камеры, судя по всему делая у себя какие-то отметки, а после произносит:</p><p>— Я приеду в течение часа. Постарайтесь не нагружать его вниманием и информацией. Сейчас его восприятие, скорее всего, сбито и он даже не поймет, что происходит вокруг. Какое-то время ему потребуется на акклиматизацию, поэтому постарайтесь не слишком мельтешить перед ним и поменьше разговаривайте. До встречи.</p><p>Кенсу и Чонин переглядываются. До усаживается обратно на стул, а Чонин передвигает кресло ближе к кровати. Сев по бокам от постели больного, они неотрывно наблюдают за ним.</p><p>Тао между тем то открывает, то закрывает глаза. Хмурится и, кажется, даже не воспринимает то, что он в помещении не один.</p><p>Сердце Кима болезненно сжимается, Тао выглядит мрачным и угрюмым, совсем непохожим на того солнечного парня, каким он был до случившегося.</p><p>— Вы меня ждали или просто не закрыли двери?</p><p>Чанёль входит в комнату размашистым шагом.</p><p>— Наверное, я забыл закрыть, — Кенсу оглядывается на него, — Я ненадолго приехал, а тут…</p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>Пак приближается к кровати. До поднимается со своего места, отходя в сторону, чтобы не мешать.</p><p>Врач снимает свой джинсовый пиджак, закидывая его на стул, оставаясь в светлой рубашке и серых брюках. Склонившись к Тао, он вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана похожий на ручку прибор с несколькими разноцветными колесиками на одном конце и, передвигая поочередно одно за другим, берется за осмотр.</p><p>Он подносит прибор то к сгибу локтя, беря пробу крови, то включает фонарик, проверяя реакцию зрачка, то легкими разрядами тока диагностирует чувствительность нервной системы. Результаты обследования он просматривает на экране находящегося на руке широкого браслета с крупным экраном.</p><p>Чонин еще при первой встрече думал о том, насколько удивителен этот прибор, потому что по одному только его экрану Пак способен не только продиагностировать состояние больного, но и на расстоянии контролировать с десяток своих пациентов. Всякий раз при изменениях в каких-либо показаниях у них, сбоку мерцал голубой огонек, и он мог открыть базу данных пациента, быстро найти нужного и выяснить, какие именно показатели были изменены. Хотя для такого наблюдения у пациентов и должны были быть приборные-браслеты, передававшие информацию на прибор врача.</p><p>Тао на все процедуры кривится, отворачивается, сердито фыркает, пока, в конце концов, не выдает громкое, недовольно-весомое:</p><p>— Хватит!</p><p>Чанёль усмехается.</p><p>— Похоже, все даже лучше, чем я предполагал. Тогда поступим по-другому.</p><p>Пак вынимает из кармана трехсантиметровую капсулу с выдвижной иглой и быстро ставит ее в вену юноши, который вскрикивает и пытается вырвать руку, но врач крепко держит ее в своей ладони.</p><p>— Ничего, Тао. Больно, зато хорошо ускоряет восстановительные процессы.</p><p>Чанёль сдвигает изображение на своем чудо-браслете, открывая часы с кучей добавок от секундомера и компаса, до барометра. Отсчитывая прошедшее время, он периодически наблюдает за реакцией на препарат Тао.</p><p>Юноша плотно зажмуривает глаза, кривясь, тяжело дышит и сжимает губы.</p><p>По истечении пяти минут, Пак щелкает пальцами перед лицом парня, вынуждая его открыть глаза и сфокусировать на них взгляд. Убедившись, что он смотрит на них, Чанёль показывает пальцами V.</p><p>— Сколько пальцев видишь?</p><p>Тао несколько секунд размышляет, после хрипло выдыхая.</p><p>— Два.</p><p>— Отлично. Твоё имя?</p><p>Парень хмурится, неуверенно произнося:</p><p>— Тао?</p><p>— Твой возраст?</p><p>— Кажется девятнадцать?</p><p>Чанёль хочет еще что-то спросить, но Тао опережает его, поднимая руку и касаясь лба.</p><p>— Простите. У меня очень болит голова и… всё тело. Но… кто вы?</p><p>Пак задумчиво сдвигает к переносице брови.</p><p>— Я Пак Чанёль. Твой лечащий врач, а этих людей ты помнишь?</p><p>Врач указывает сначала на притихшего Чонина, а после на Кенсу, отошедшего к Киму.</p><p>Тао несколько раз переводит взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, и вновь оборачивается к Чанёлю.</p><p>— Нет. Не помню, — парень прижимает ладонь ко лбу, — Ничего не помню. Только о себе, немного.</p><p>Пак тяжело вздыхает.</p><p>— Хорошо, Тао. Не переживай. Мы обо всем понемногу расскажем, но прежде тебе нужно немного поспать и отдохнуть.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>— Я ввиду тебе снотворное и обезболивающее. Расслабься.</p><p>Тао кивает. Пак вынул из кармана еще одну шприц-капсулу, сделав парню укол. Дождавшись, когда тело юноши расслабится и погрузиться в сон, врач обернулся к мужчинам.</p><p>— Я не откажусь от чашки чая, а заодно мы обсудим, что вам следует ему сказать, когда он очнется. До его пробуждения я задержаться не смогу. Плюс у меня будет к вам ряд рекомендаций для его восстановления.</p><p>Уже сидя за столом на кухне, Чанёль, сделав пару глотков и задумчиво покрутив чашку в руках, поднял на Кенсу и Чонина взгляд, произнося:</p><p>— К сожалению, учитывая нестабильность состояния Тао на данный момент, вам придется рассказать ему немного измененную историю его прошлого. Никакой информации о машинах, и главное, ни слова о Крисе и том, что между ними было.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Всё что знает Тао, это свое имя и то, что ему 19. Хотя его исправляют и говорят, что ему исполнилось уже 20 и сейчас середина мая 2135-го. Тао это ничего не дает. Он не помнит. Ничего.</p><p>Смуглый парень рассказывает ему, что он его друг. Писатель Ким Чонин, работающий под псевдонимом Кай. Ему 28, и Тао живет с ним последние пять лет, помогая по дому.</p><p>Второй парень, который часто наведывается к ним в гости — До Кенсу. Он независимый журналист и редактор, по совместительству менеджер Чонина. Ему 29.</p><p>Они часто шутливо спорят и напоминают Тао женатую парочку, живущую бок о бок уже много лет. Парень сам не знает почему, но они вызывают у него исключительно подобную ассоциацию, хотя он даже сам не уверен, как должна выглядеть женатая парочка.</p><p>Каждый день, порой даже несколько раз, к нему заезжает доктор Пак Чанёль. Ему 31. Он немного пугает Тао, будучи чаще всего серьезным и изредка улыбающимся жутким оскалом, при этом всегда невпопад. Пак объясняет Тао, что он попал в автомобильную аварию и получил серьезное повреждение головного и спинного мозга из-за чего и потерял память, но со временем он придет в норму. Во всяком случае, должен.</p><p>Иногда вся троица переглядывается между собой во время очередного рассказа о его прошлом и, наверное, это должно выглядеть подозрительно, но Тао не думает об этом. Ему хватает того, что есть. Он старается собрать те крупицы мыслей и чувств, что у него есть, чтобы хоть как-то разобраться в своей жизни, но это получается плохо.</p><p>Парень оказывается не способен есть самостоятельно, руки не держат столовых приборов. Пак предлагает робота сиделку, но Чонин сердито возмущается, говоря, что никакой техники! Он сам будет присматривать за парнем и кормить его с ложечки. Тао хмурится и мрачнеет, ему не комфортно из-за этого и он чувствует себя виноватым. Все происходящее кажется до невозможности неправильным.</p><p>Первая попытка встать на ноги, Тао предпринимает ее самостоятельно, заканчивается падением на пол и ворвавшимся в комнату на шум Кимом, охая бегающим вокруг юноши. Желая скрыться от этой опеки и внимания, парень, когда его с кряхтением возвращают в кровать, отворачивается в другую сторону, накрываясь с головой одеялом.</p><p>Чонин вздыхает, видя его извечно мрачный и хмурый вид, но старается не показывать, как его огорчает такое поведение парня.</p><p>Тао молчалив, хотя писатель старается вытянуть его на разговор, но тщетно.</p><p>Ким читает ему книги, Тао делает вид что слушает, не рискуя сознаться, что ему тяжело воспринимать информацию и монотонное чтение звучит для него как: «Они бла-бла-бла… гора бу-бу-бу… хоббит… бла-бла-бла…». Хотя через какое-то время Чонин и сам понимает, что его задумка не сильно удачна и читает юноше только перед сном. Под этот хаотичный шум он проще засыпает.</p><p>А потом писатель притаскивает какую-то черную пластмассу прямоугольной формы. Тао не знает что им движет, но это пробуждает в нем животный страх и он так дергается в сторону от него, что падает с постели и, завывая, уползает в угол. Там он сидит исподлобья затравленным взглядом глядя на бегающего вокруг Чонина, восклицавшего что-то вроде: «Это пульт от телевизора. Я идиот. Тао это не он… не он! Я же больше ни разу!». Тао не понимает что за «он» и о чем вообще речь, он только огрызается всякий раз, когда писатель пробует приблизиться, недовольно рыча:</p><p>— Не подходи ко мне!</p><p>Чонин чуть не плачет, и бросается к примчавшемуся Паку с попыткой объясниться, почему его пациент походит на загнанного волчонка. Чанёль несколько секунд смотрит на него, а после слегка усмехается, бормоча под нос:</p><p>— Прямо копия Бекхёна…</p><p>Тао вздрагивает, мгновенно отходя, и любопытно спрашивая:</p><p>— Кто такой Бекхён? Я такое имя, кажется, уже слышал.</p><p>— Может быть, когда-то вы и пересекались где-то. Я не знаю, — Чанёль некоторое время сомневается, а после произносит, — Он, как и ты, мой пациент. Возможно, я даже познакомлю вас, когда тебе станет лучше, да и его можно будет допускать до общения. У него тоже не простой случай, хотя не такой как у тебя.</p><p>Слушая Пака, Тао забывает о своем испуге и, не без посторонней помощи, возвращается в кровать.</p><p>Чонин после получает нагоняй от врача, долго с ним беседует, и на следующий день приносит новый непонятный Тао предмет, держа его в поднятых кверху руках.</p><p>— Это не пульт. Это называется плеер. Им можно слушать музыку. Тебе раньше нравилось слушать её. Я подсоединил его к колонкам, так, пожалуй, будет проще.</p><p>Тао относится к презенту настороженно. Чонин объясняет, как пользоваться техникой и включает парню первую композицию. Юноша хмурится, потому что ему все еще сложно воспринимать множество звуков, но мелодии его успокаивают.</p><p>Писатель оставляет Тао одного и уходит заниматься своими делами. Парень слушает песни, но не чувствует какого-либо особого воодушевления. Когда же начинает звучать очередная мелодия, внутри, будто что-то сжимается и натягивается, заставляя застыть и напрячься.</p><p>— Quando sono solo</p><p>Sogno allʼorizzonte</p><p>E mancan le parole…</p><p>Услышав мелодичный голос, Тао сгибается пополам.</p><p>Чонин забегает спустя пару секунд, услышав громкий надрывный плач.</p><p>— Выключи. Пожалуйста, выключи. Мне больно. Невыносимо больно.</p><p>Ким выключает музыку, подходя к кровати и садясь на край постели. Тао захлебывается слезами, и писатель может лишь обнять его, стараясь хоть как-то облегчить его страдания. Парень плачет на протяжении почти получаса, пока не забывается сном.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>
  
</p><p>Чонин устало опускается на кухне за стол, складывая на него руки и опуская поверх голову.</p><p>Он полностью вымотан и выжат.</p><p>Ким не ждал, что будет просто, но все оказывается сложнее, чем он предполагал.</p><p>Ему кажется, что теперь это вовсе не его Тао. Мрачный, угрюмый, нелюдимый, болезненный и страдающий. Вид такого парня разбивает ему сердце, но Чанёль убеждает его, что у Тао это временно и ему станет лучше, а пока следует набраться терпения.</p><p>Писатель старается сделать все верно, но раз за разом все становится только хуже.</p><p>Чонин думает, чем он может еще помочь Тао, но в голову не приходит абсолютно никаких идей.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Тао снятся непонятные отрывки. Всё мутное и размытое. Ни четких форм, ни лиц людей, никакой конкретики. Все смутно, невзрачно и обрывочно. Словно фотоснимки или кадры с вырезанными сценами из кинофильма.</p><p>Двухэтажное здание из красного кирпича и толпа ребятишек. Яркие лампы над операционным столом. Бегущий темноволосый мальчишка тащивший его за руку. Светлые залы со множеством детей и подростков. Ряды книг на полках. Звук постукивания и двигавшиеся пальцы на электронной клавиатуре. Звонкий смех и мелькающие комнаты с беготней от робота желающего погладить «утащенные» вещи. Боль в порезанном пальце и попытка незаметно его спрятать. Он знает только одно, ему не простят ошибок. Надо делать вид, что все всегда в порядке. Главное улыбаться. Всегда. Улыбка может спрятать все что угодно.</p><p>Солнечные лучи, подсвечивающие зеленую листву, грязновато-голубое небо. Шум улиц. Движение машин. Осколки техники. Темные тени. Неразличимый голос. Крупные ладони. Музыка. Асфальт под ногами с редкой листвой. Тревожный шепот и тепло чужой кожи в руках. «Люблю тебя…» Страх и отчаянье, бешенный стук сердца. Белые дверцы отъезжающего грузовика. И резкая боль, прошибающая все тело, словно пронзенное молнией.</p><p>Тао просыпается оттого, что подушка намокла от слез. Он слегка отстраняется от нее, переворачивая другой стороной, и вытирает мокрые следы на щеках. Парень пытается вспомнить, что ему снилось, но ничего не выходит. Он помнит только одно — фигуру в черном капюшоне.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Ну, Кенсу! Ну, пожалуйста!</p><p>— Чонин! 29 августа! Издатель больше не может терпеть. Показывай, что там у тебя! Будем работать!</p><p>— Я в магазин собирался! У нас продукты закончились!</p><p>— Я схожу. Куда идти только?</p><p>Ким и До прерывают свой спор, оборачиваясь к дверям кухни, где стоит заспанный Тао.</p><p>— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?</p><p>— Нормально, Чонин. Ты же знаешь, что последние два месяца у меня все в порядке. К тому же доктор Пак говорит, что мне надо больше двигаться и поскорее приходить в форму.</p><p>— Но вдруг ты устанешь по дороге? Несмотря на массаж и упражнения, я волнуюсь за твои мышцы.</p><p>— Чонин, ты как мамочка. Все со мной нормально.</p><p>— Да отпусти ты его. Вы ведь уже ходили на прогулки.</p><p>— Только в ближайших окрестностях, а магазины все в городе внизу.</p><p>— Это от силы полчаса ходьбы, Чонин.</p><p>— Вот ведь упрямцы.</p><p>Тао слегка улыбается. До хмыкает, довольно ему подмигивая.</p><p>Ким вручает юноше банковскую карту, наставляет что следует купить и где, объясняет как добраться до того или иного магазина, вручая на всякий случай GPS-навигатор. Тао смотрит на него, невольно ловя себя на мысли, что главное его не сломать и для надежности прячет в карман куртки.</p><p>Чонин провожает его до порога и следит взглядом за уходящей по дороге фигурой, пока Кенсу, ворча, не затаскивает его в дом.</p><p>Тао улыбается их поведению, но стоит скрыться из виду своих «нянек», как улыбка блекнет.</p><p>Парень двигается вниз по улице, смотря на катающихся на велосипедах и скейтах детей и подростков, пока их родители заняты на работе. Солнце приятно пригревает, с моря дует легкий бриз и Тао позволяет себе немного расслабиться.</p><p>Старания Пака не пропали зря, и Тао смог восстановиться, хотя до сих пор не помнит многих вещей. Юноша не сильно тревожится об этом, почему-то ему кажется, что прошлое у него было не сильно радужным, хотя порой он и мается от сновидений о человеке в черном капюшоне. Это единственное, что не дает ему покоя.</p><p>Спустившись в город, Тао, следуя указаниям Чонина, проходит по магазинам. Они, в отличие от похожих на технологические ящики своих собратьев в мегаполисах, имеют стеклянные витрины с различными витиеватыми надписями и вывесками. Выставленными на прилавках товарами, а не их электронными изображениями, которые ты лишь отмечаешь нажатием клавиши и получаешь уже на кассе.</p><p>Тао, как и Чонин, проникается симпатией к этим лавочкам и магазинчикам. Продавцы в них обычные люди, а не роботы или машины. Они добродушно и приветливо улыбаются клиентам, и Тао даже забывает о своей каждодневной ноющей боли в груди. Не из-за болезни, а из-за чего-то неясного, того, чему и диагноза-то нет.</p><p>Заполнив доверху сумку продуктами, Тао отправляется в обратный путь.</p><p>Проходя мимо бакалейной лавки, он ненадолго останавливается возле витрины, рассматривая выставленные с обратной стороны стекла баночки с разноцветными специями и чаями, а после неспешно двигается вперед. Но он отходит лишь на пару метров, как кто-то, подбежав к нему со спины, резко разворачивает его, заключая в объятия, и заставляя испугано оцепенеть.</p><p>— Боже, Тао! Это, правда, ты?! Я думал, никогда тебя не увижу!</p><p>Спохватываясь, Тао принимается ёрзать, высвобождаясь.</p><p>— Что вы делайте?! Отпустите меня!</p><p>Вырвавшись, парень отталкивает незнакомца, для безопасности отходя на пару шагов назад. Перед ним стоит растерянный парень в джинсах, желтой рубашке, красном фартуке с логотипом бакалейной лавки и электронным бейджем с именем «Ву Ифань». Тао абсолютно уверен, что не знаком с человеком с таким именем, но глядя в потерянное лицо парня, его заметно потряхивает.</p><p>— Тао? Ты… не помнишь меня?</p><p>— Я вас вообще первый раз вижу, — юноша угрюмо хмурится и делает еще пару шагов назад, когда Ифань пытается приблизиться.</p><p>— В первый раз? Ты шутишь? Это же я — Крис! Как ты мог забыть?!</p><p>— У вас на бейдже другое имя. А я уверен, что не знаю никаких Ву Ифаней. И Крисов тоже!</p><p>— Это не смешно! Мы не виделись год. Ты не мог забыть! Дело же не в твоем контроле? — парень бросается вперед, хватая Тао за руку и разворачивая к себе спиной, — У тебя его нет!</p><p>Тао пугают эти прикосновения, как и такое отношение. Рывком освободившись от чужих рук, парень со всей силы толкает Ву в грудь, отчего он по инерции отшатывается назад, делая несколько шагов.</p><p>— Не прикасайся ко мне!</p><p>— Тао. Но это ведь невозможно.</p><p>— Я не знаю вас! Не помню! Поэтому оставьте меня в покое!</p><p>Тао злобно огрызается, его колотит дрожь и он, разворачиваясь, спешит прочь, переходя с шага на бег. Ифань до крови кусает губы, а после в отчаянье кричит ему вслед.</p><p>— Просто вспомни Криса, Тао! Умоляю, вспомни меня!</p><p>Тао несется сломя голову, голова пухнет от боли. В ней пульсирует только одно слово, которое будто скользит по сосудам бесконечной строкой.</p><p>Крис. Крис. Крис…</p><p>Парень забегает в дом, скидывая ботинки и шумно шагая вперед. В глазах все плывет.</p><p>— Тао? — Чонин выбегает на шум, — Что случилось?</p><p>Юноша проходит мимо писателя, вталкивая ему в руки сумку и на автомате выдыхая:</p><p>— Крис…</p><p>Ким застывает и оборачивается, в надежде спросить, что и как он вспомнил, но парень заваливается в туалет и склоняется над унитазом. Тао рвет.</p><p>Писатель в панике вручает сумку вышедшему следом за ним Кенсу, спеша к парню, убирая со лба взмокшие волосы. Юноша, отодвигает от себя Чонина, покачиваясь подходит к раковине и, прополоскав рот, удаляется к себе, где упав на кровать мгновенно отключается.</p><p>— Что это было?</p><p>— Я же говорил, нельзя его одного отпускать!</p><p>Ким бросает на До разгневанный взгляд и Кенсу остается лишь развести руками.</p><p>— Но утром все было нормально!</p><p>— Прошло всего три месяца, как он очнулся! Это не показатель!</p><p>— Давай просто дождемся, когда он очнется, и спросим у него?</p><p>— Надо позвонить Паку.</p><p>Чонин игнорирует Кенсу, уходя от него к себе в кабинет. До тяжело вздыхает, относя продукты на кухню.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Тао вновь снится человек в черном капюшоне, но теперь он все время пытается исчезнуть. Парень опять просыпается в слезах, совершенно не отдохнув.</p><p>Чонин осторожно интересуется о произошедшем в городе. Тао угрюмо отвечает, что все нормально, просто он переоценил свои силы и быстро устал. Писатель спрашивает о том, что означали слова Тао, и где он услышал имя «Крис». Парень поднимает на него измученный взгляд и с минуту сидит молча, а после встает и на выходе бросает:</p><p>— Это название одного магазина.</p><p>Ким вздыхает, ощущая себя родителем подростка с тяжелым характером. Тао врать не умеет, но Чонин сознает, что устраивать допрос не вариант. Все что ему остается, дождаться момента, когда Тао сам придет к нему за ответами. И происходит это раньше, чем он мог ожидать.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Весь день Тао мается от навязчивого имени. Он пробует отвлечься или отгородиться, но «Крис» настойчиво звучит везде. Даже в тишине комнаты и в шуме улиц. И, кажется, его сердца пульсирует не со стуком, а с этим именем. Тао задумывается о том, что он сходит с ума, потому что это навязчивость душит и давит. И это звучащее в спину полное отчаянья: «Просто вспомни Криса, Тао! Умоляю, вспомни меня!». Откуда этот парень его знает? Тао хочется выть и плакать, он как посаженный в клетку дикий зверь, не находящий себе места.</p><p>В безрассудном отчаянье, не желая спрашивать что-либо у Чонина, Тао решается на самый вероятно глупый, но такой обыденный шаг для человека 22 века. Место, где есть все ответы, где ложной паутиной вьется сладковатая сеть иллюзий и заманчивых предложений безграничных возможностей.</p><p>Чонин не ограничивает доступ Тао к какой-либо технике, а потому он берет один из его мини-компьютеров, унося его к себе в комнату и там забивая в поиск злополучное «Крис».</p><p>Прокручивая ленту из списка всевозможных бесполезных данных, он выхватывает взглядом неприятное сочетание «Крис/Тао».</p><p>Парень смотрит на ссылку, несколько минут не решаясь по ней перейти. Он чувствует, что это то, что он искал, но внутри все сопротивляется, и из-за отголосков подсознания на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Сердито стирая их, он все же нажимает кнопку перехода.</p><p>Перед ним разворачивается большая статья о моральных нарушениях прав человека, сбоях системы, человечности, законах и еще куча всего, что Тао просматривает весьма бегло, потому что все слишком путано и сложно и лишь добравшись до видео внизу, он замирает. Сглатывая, чтобы смочит слюной пересохшее горло, он нажимает просмотр.</p><p>Руки трясутся, а глаза жадно смотрят на бегущего по автостраде человека, в котором он со страхом узнает себя, кричащего полное безысходности «Крис!». Люди за кадром что-то удивленно говорят, но это не имеет значения. Тао смотрит, как камера перескакивает на грузовик впереди и внутри все холодеет. А после он вновь видит себя, заваливающегося на бок, с трудом переставляющего ноги, с искрами из шеи. И тяжелое падение в конце. Он видит, как снимавшие спешат вперед, а затем все обрывочно. Его лежащее тело и черный расплавленный корпус на шее. Чонин подбегающий к нему, поднимающий на руки и уносящий прочь.</p><p>Тао невольно тянется рукой назад. Дыхание сбивается. Он не чувствует чего-то лишнего, но идет в ванну вызывая двойное зеркало, чтобы иметь возможность видеть то, что позади. На шее, линией по позвонкам, алеет заживающий шрам.</p><p>Парень долго смотрит на него, а после возвращается в комнату сидя в ней в тишине. В голове полный сумбур и хаос. Он просматривает видео еще несколько раз и только вечером направляется в кабинет к Чонину.</p><p>При его появлении Ким вскакивает со своего места, пытается сказать, что Тао вероятно голоден и ему надо поесть, но раздавленный вид парня заставляет его замолчать.</p><p>Юноша стоит, не говоря ни слова, но в итоге все же обреченно спрашивает едва слышным шепотом:</p><p>— Я машина?</p><p>Писатель поджимает губы, но вместо ответа проходит к столу, вынимая из ящика книгу и, возвращаясь к Тао, протягивая её ему.</p><p>— Здесь ты найдешь все, что хочешь узнать.</p><p>Парень сомневается, стоит ли ему брать книгу с витиеватым названием «Сердце машины», но после забирает ее и, прижимая к груди, уходит в комнату. Чонин возвращается за стол, забывая о работе и думая, что может ждать их в будущем?</p><p>Тао усаживается у окна, зажигая над головой лампу, и неуверенно откидывает обложку.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Посвящается моему доброму другу, самой удивительной машине и самому чудесному человеку — Тао, а также Крису — удивительному созданию, чье сердце оказалось великодушнее многих людей, с кем я был знаком.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Тао смаргивает подступающие слезы, переворачивая страницу и погружаясь в забытый им мир своего прошлого.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Я приобрел Тао в конце сентября 2130-го…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Чонин не спит до самого утра, так же как и Тао, захваченный в плен книжных страниц. Даже находясь в другой комнате писатель знает, что Тао непременно вспомнит все, что должен. Однако его реакцию Киму сложно предсказать, поэтому он бодрствует, дожидаясь момента, когда парень закончит читать. Чонин желает быть полностью готовым к тому, чтобы ответить на любые поставленные перед ним вопросы.</p><p>По торопливому звуку шагов, сбегающего по лестнице юноши, Ким понимает, что Тао дочитал книгу до конца и, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, медленно выдыхает, готовясь к серьезному разговору. Но Тао спешит отнюдь не в его кабинет. Он выбегает в коридор, быстро обуваясь и выскакивая на улицу.</p><p>Чонин успевает только выбежать на порог, чтобы увидеть быстро удаляющуюся спину.</p><p>Его посещает чувство дежавю, но теперь он не бежит следом. Внутри словно что-то подсказывает, что теперь не будет того дурного конца как в прошлый раз. Ким некоторое время раздумывает ждать ему Тао или нет, а после отправляется в спальню.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Сердце бьется где-то под горлом. Впервые с момента пробуждение, Тао не показывает на лице сдержанную улыбку, а улыбается широко и от всего сердца. Ветер в спину будто подгоняет его, заставляя со всех ног нестись под гору. Он знает эту дорогу, он помнит. Утренние улочки пусты и безмятежны, только легкая дымка тумана накрывает все своей вуалью.</p><p>Приближаясь к заветной бакалейной лавке, Тао замедляется, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание, и даже на миг останавливается, видя выходящую из-за дома высокую фигуру в светлой желтой рубашке и джинсах. Парень отключает сигнализацию, заставляя мерцать и исчезать охранный барьер, пряча в карман маленький пульт управления безопасностью.</p><p>Тао делает неуверенный шаг вперед. Год. Их разделяет целый год.</p><p>В тишине слышится тихий всхлип, и улыбка Тао меркнет. Крис тихо шипит, поднимая руку, и трет ладонью глаза, стирая слезы.</p><p>Он заставил его так долго ждать…</p><p>В мгновение ока Тао срывается на бег, устремляясь к Крису.</p><p>Услышав звук шагов, парень оборачивается и тут же на него налетает безумный вихрь, чужие руки крепко обнимают и знакомый голос быстро шепчет:</p><p>— Люблю тебя, Крис.</p><p>— Тао…</p><p>Крис крепко обнимает юношу, прижимая к себе, словно их в любую секунду могут оторвать друг от друга.</p><p>Тао отчаянно целует парня, растворяясь в его объятиях, в горячих губах и тихо стонет. Он словно оттаивает после ледяного сна. В голове мелькают знакомые картинки, где они вместе: держатся за руки, разговаривают, смеются и главное воспоминание прошлой жизни — их поцелуй: нежный, отчаянный, болезненный, исполненный заботы и любви. Но главное он вспоминает человека в темном капюшоне, что оборачивается к нему и с теплой улыбкой смотрит на него. Крис. Его Крис. Тот, кто был ему нужен все это время. Тот, кого он искал в своих снах и пытался догнать. Тот, кто является смыслом его жизни. Тот, кого он бесконечно, безгранично любит…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 06. Deus ex machine (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ты гениальный, умный, талантливый. У тебя есть семья, которая тебя любит. Знаешь, что бы я сделал, будь я хоть один день на твоем месте? Я бы… Я бы столько сделал! Я бы… не знаю… хотя бы просто жил. Жил!<br/>(Это очень забавная история/ It's Kind of a Funny Story)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Когда я пересекаю ослепительный мост,<br/>Соединенный нашими сердцами,<br/>Ты стоишь на другом конце с теплой улыбкой<br/>На пути к завтрашнему дню…<br/>(Super Junior – Islands)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Едва отстраняясь, Крис шепчет в чужую улыбку.</p><p>— Я так скучал по тебе.</p><p>Тао скользит руками по его лицу, вспоминая каждую линию, родинку, то, как приподнимаются губы в улыбке, как щурятся глаза. Крис не отводит взгляда от Тао, крепко держа его за талию.</p><p>Окружающий мир не имеет для них никакого значения. Они полностью сосредоточенны друг на друге. На прикосновениях, объятиях, поцелуях.</p><p>Вокруг появляются первые прохожие, бросавшие на них недоумевающие заинтересованные взгляды, но, не задерживаясь, уходящие по своим делам. Из-за дома показывается молодой мужчина, удивленно замирающий при виде влюбленных, но с улыбкой проходящий мимо них, заходя в бакалейную лавку. Спустя какое-то время он выглядывает вновь, покашливая, привлекая к себе их внимание.</p><p>Тао и Крис одновременно оборачиваются. Мужчина улыбается, демонстрируя на щеке ямочку.</p><p>— Не хочу вас прерывать, но вы уже больше часа стоите на улице, может, зайдете внутрь?</p><p>Крис спохватывается, оборачиваясь к мужчине, но для надежности крепко придерживая Тао за талию.</p><p>— Ох… прости. Тао, это мой опекун. Чжан Исин.</p><p>— Можно просто Лей. Я о тебе наслышан, Тао. Но я временный опекун, ты уже скоро будешь вполне независимым, Ифань. Так зайдете внутрь?</p><p>Крис виновато смотрит на Тао.</p><p>— Мне нужно вернуться к работе.</p><p>— Ой, Ифань! Брось! — Исин фыркает, — считай у тебя сегодня выходной!</p><p>— Спасибо! — Крис улыбается, еще крепче прижимая к себе Тао.</p><p>— Тогда можем мы кое-куда сходить?</p><p>Лей слегка удивляется, но сразу кивает.</p><p>— Разумеется!</p><p>Тао сияет широкой улыбкой и, держа Криса за руку, тянет за собой.</p><p>— Идем! Я обязан тебя познакомить с Чонином. Я все вспомнил только благодаря ему. Его книге.</p><p>Крис улыбается, спеша следом, переплетая их пальцы. Лей с улыбкой провожает их взглядом, а после скрывается в магазине.</p><p>Дома Тао спешит к Чонину, но Ким крепко спит и парень возвращается к ждущему его в коридоре Крису, виновато пожимая плечами.</p><p>— Он уснул. Видно тоже не спал всю ночь.</p><p>— Что значит тоже?</p><p>— Ну, я ведь старался все вспомнить. Поэтому всю ночь читал книгу. Я ведь должен был, как можно скорее вернуть себе воспоминания.</p><p>— Тогда тебе тоже стоит прилечь.</p><p>— Нет! А вдруг ты уйдешь!</p><p>В глазах Тао царит паника. Крис усмехается, притягивая его к себе и заставляя положить голову на плечо.</p><p>— Я останусь с тобой до тех пор, пока ты не проснешься, а после будем знакомиться с Чонином. Ладно?</p><p>— Обещаешь, что не уйдешь?</p><p>— Клянусь. Теперь я никогда и никуда от тебя не денусь.</p><p>Тао ведет его в свою комнату и забирается на постель, двигаясь к краю, похлопывая ладошкой рядом с собой. Крис улыбается, ложась рядом. Обнимая друг друга, парни еще какое-то время смотрят глаза в глаза, пока Тао постепенно не засыпает, для надежности придвигаясь к парню и крепко сжимая его руку в своей. Некоторое время Крис наблюдает за спящим юношей, а после аккуратно перекладывает голову Тао себе на плечо и, закрывая глаза, погружается в сон.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Чонин! Уже двенадцать, а ты в постели валяешься! Вставай, давай! Я себя чувствую не менеджером, а нянькой!</p><p>Ким резко садится на постели с закрытыми глазами.</p><p>— Я в семь утра только лег. Можно потише?</p><p>— Ну и что ты делал? Писал, надеюсь?</p><p>— Пытался, но больше волновался о Тао.</p><p>До вздыхает, садясь на край кровати писателя и рассматривая его полуспящее лицо.</p><p>— И почему я до сих пор с тобой вожусь?</p><p>— Потому что я твой лучший друг? — Чонин заставляет себя открыть заспанные глаза, — Свари мне кофе, пока умываюсь.</p><p>Кенсу неспешно поднимается. Писатель внезапно просыпается окончательно от посетившей его тревожной мысли:</p><p>— Тао вернулся?</p><p>— Откуда?</p><p>Чонин подскакивает с места.</p><p>— Он утром куда-то умчался! А вдруг его все еще нет? Надо было пойти с ним! Не прощу себе, если с ним что-то случилось!</p><p>Ким едва не бегом устремляется к комнате юноши, охваченный тревогой. До направляется следом, пытаясь его успокоить. Писатель отмахивается, распахивая дверь и удивленно останавливаясь на пороге. Кенсу встает рядом с ним, несколько раз хлопая глазами, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего.</p><p>На кровати Тао спят двое парней. При этом сам хозяин комнаты умещается на груди второго. Незнакомый парень правой рукой обнимает Хуана за талию, а левой переплетает пальцы с ладонью Тао.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Я в детстве пытался притащить домой голубя или котенка, а твой привел домой парня! — Кенсу оборачивается к впавшему в ступор Киму, — Чонин?</p><p>— Это… это же Крис!</p><p>До вновь смотрит на парня, который услышав собственное имя, просыпаясь, приоткрывает глаза. Замечая, что они в комнате не одни, он пытается приподняться, аккуратно перекладывая Тао на подушку.</p><p>— Здравствуйте!</p><p>Не чувствуя Криса, Тао подскакивает на постели, но убеждаясь, что парень рядом, облегченно выдыхает, только после этого обращая внимание на писателя и его менеджера.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Чонин! Я хотел вас познакомить, но ты спал, и… мы тоже легли.</p><p>Наконец видя счастливую улыбку Тао, Чонин облегченно выдыхает, улыбаясь в ответ.</p><p>— Тогда поднимайтесь понемногу и подходите на кухню. Будем знакомиться. Думаю, нам о многом стоит поговорить.</p><p>Писатель выходит из комнаты, уводя Кенсу за собой. Тао оборачивается к Крису, незамедлительно получая от него улыбку, утренний поцелуй и объятия.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Чонин не спешит с расспросами, стремясь в первую очередь накормить парней и собственно уже нормально представиться самому, а заодно представить Кенсу. Крис и Тао не отходят друг от друга, и все время держатся за руки, будто братья близнецы.</p><p>Сам Крис представляется несколько неожиданно для окружающих.</p><p>— Мое прежнее имя вы знаете, но теперь я Ву Ифань.</p><p>Тао будто пробуя имя на вкус, произносит его несколько раз, в заключение, произнося его тягуче медленно с такой довольной интонацией, будто у него во рту тает сладкая карамель.</p><p>— Ифань… мне нравится.</p><p>Чонин лишь непонимающе приподнимает брови, но Крис обещает объяснить ему все после завтрака.</p><p>Заканчивая с едой, они перебираются в гостиную. Кенсу и Чонин занимают кресла, а парни садятся на диван. Тао льнет к Крису, словно бесконечно ища у него тепла и защиты, прижимаясь к нему, пряча лицо на груди и обхватывая его руками. Крис улыбается, иногда что-то шепча, вызывая полную любви и нежности улыбку.</p><p>Когда Чонин складывает руки перед собой сцепленными в замок, Ифань тихо выдыхает, стараясь снять напряжение.</p><p>— На самом деле, вероятно, я тот из-за кого машины вообще появились. Еще до моего рождения моим родителям сказали, что я буду болен, так как врачи выявили у меня отклонения в развитии головного мозга. Тогда отец работал в государственном бюро технических разработок, и ему пришла идея о создании прибора влияющего на работу мозга и нервной системы. Изначально это было задумано, чтобы помочь людям, имеющим психические и нервные отклонения. Мне провели операцию по вживлению контроля сразу после рождения. Так мне, как машине, был присвоен класс SC — the sick child (больной ребенок). Но в работе блок контроля оказался имеющим несколько иное действие. Он работает скорее как анестезия. На деле ты не лишаешься чувств и эмоций, тебе подавляют их насильно, но они никуда не пропадают, просто все, что ты мог выразить смехом или слезами остается внутри. Иногда это становится абсолютно невыносимым, потому что тебе навязывают сдерживать все, что ты чувствуешь, и это разрушает тебя изнутри.</p><p>Тао кривится от неприятных воспоминаний, пока Крис поджимает губы, глядя на него и перебирая его волосы. Не поднимая глаз на Чонина и Кенсу, парень продолжил, хотя было заметно, что дается ему это нелегко.</p><p>— Мать так и не смогла смириться с этим, в ее представлении я был смесью сумасшедшего человека и робота. Отец пытался относиться лучше, но он видел во мне свою ошибку. Ему, вероятно, было непросто, особенно если учесть, что после итоговых анализов выяснилось, в чем именно выразилась моя «болезнь», — парень горько усмехнулся, — Все получилось с точностью, да наоборот. Меня посчитали ненормальным за высокий IQ — 249. Поэтому мне запрещали слишком много учиться. Зато Сехун родился нормальным и на его фоне я всегда был белой вороной. К тому же механизацию решили использовать для других целей, упрощение жизни более обеспеченных людей, используя для этого тех, кому повезло меньше, — Чонину стало неловко, но он не решился прерывать Криса, — потому машины вроде меня стали для своих родителей клеймом позора. А уже с учетом того, что отец стал главой городской администрации, мне вообще лучше было никому не попадаться на глаза. Это могло бы стать скандалом, потому что стереотип о том, что дети SC класса не способны обеспечивать себя, агрессивны и постоянно имеют аморальное поведение, достаточно сильно въелся в головы тех, кто о нас знает. Поэтому мне запрещалось учиться, общаться с людьми и другими машинами, я должен был только выполнять домашние обязанности по типу класса DW, а в свободное время не попадаться никому на глаза и скрывать свою машинную природу. Сехуна это всегда выводило из себя, для него я был гением и особенным, но он не мог сопротивляться воле родителей. Думаю, неосознанно он боялся, что если он сделает что-то не так, его тоже механизируют. А потом я встретил Тао, — Крис улыбнулся, Тао поднял голову, отвечая ему такой же улыбкой, — И понял, что какими бы не были, мы тоже имеем право быть собой, а не подчиняться воле системы. А дальше вы в принципе все уже знаете.</p><p>Крис посмотрел на Чонина, который задумчиво хмурился. Кенсу, сжав подлокотники своего кресла, несколько растерянно спросил:</p><p>— Но как тебе удалось избежать утилизации?</p><p>Парень повернулся к До, поясняя:</p><p>— Утилизация не является ликвидацией машины. Несмотря на название, это скорее утилизация блока контроля. Правительство бы не разрешило заходить так далеко центру механизации и уничтожать машин безвозвратно, все-таки у них остается заинтересованность в нас, так как даже после возвращения к человеческому состоянию мы не утрачиваем навыки, полученные во время пребывания машинами. По правде говоря, о том, что машины те же люди знают многие. Поэтому после устранения блока контроля многие из таких людей помогают нам. Проводя длительное время под сдерживаемым эмоциональным давлением, сложно быстро приспособится к повседневной жизни. Моим опекуном является Исин, хозяин бакалейной лавки. Я у него уже четвертый подопечный. Мы живем в квартире над магазином. Но срок его опеки скоро истекает, и после я смогу жить самостоятельно.</p><p>— Вот как, — Чонин мягко улыбается, — И чем ты думаешь заняться после?</p><p>Ким интересуется искренне, но Ифань теряется. На него смотрит не только писатель, но и Кенсу. Но главное это Тао, который приподнимается с его плеча, ожидая ответа, потому что своей жизни он не представляет без Криса.</p><p>— Я думал вернуться в город. Теперь имея свободу выбора, я волен сам определять то направление, куда двигаться, то чем заниматься. Я хочу поступить в центральный государственный университет на медицинское отделение. Думаю, ощутив на себе врачебную ошибку, мне стоит сделать что-то для тех, кто может оказаться в похожей ситуации и не допустить подобного.</p><p>Тао резко поворачивает голову к Чонину, серьезным тоном произнося:</p><p>— Думаю, мне тоже следует пойти учиться.</p><p>Ким смеется, кивая.</p><p>— Что ж, в таком случае у меня нет контраргументов. Похоже, Крис, теперь тебе не удастся избавиться от этого «хвостика».</p><p>Тао дует губы, а Ифань улыбается, притягивая его еще ближе.</p><p>— А я и не против.</p><p>Парни еще долго разговаривают на всевозможные темы, планируют будущее и только вечером Ифань возвращается в город, хотя перед этим они три часа прощаются с Тао, то и дело передумывая расставаться и целуясь.</p><p>В итоге Крис клятвенно обещает, что они обязательно увидятся завтра и скрепя сердце уходит под щенячий взгляд Тао в спину.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Кенсу устало потирает шею, поднимаясь из кресла. Чонин трет глаза, отстраняясь от экрана компьютера.</p><p>— На сегодня всё?</p><p>— Да. Уже поздно. Мне еще домой ехать. Завтра с утра в издательство.</p><p>— И хочется тебе таскаться в такую даль каждый раз.</p><p>До пожимает плечами. Ким наблюдает за ним, а после произносит:</p><p>— Когда Тао уедет, и они с Крисом начнут жить самостоятельно, я бы хотел взять под опеку какую-нибудь экс-машину.</p><p>— Уверен?</p><p>Кенсу внимательно смотрит в лицо друга, получая в ответ кивок.</p><p>— Да, более чем. Я думал над словами Криса. Мы не ценим те возможности, что у нас есть. Все время жалуемся о том, что могло бы быть при всяких «если», что могли бы сделать будь у нас то или иное. Но, пожалуй, главное просто делать и действовать. Ушедшие возможности уже не вернуть, но создать самим себе новые, нам ведь под силу?</p><p>— Ты прав, — До мягко улыбнулся, — А знаешь, ты уже не похож на проблемного ребенка, каким был раньше. Вместе с Тао ты здорово повзрослел.</p><p>— Сочту это за комплимент, — Чонин посмеивается, потягиваясь, — Кстати, мне тут в голову одна мысль пришла. Мне ведь переехать в этот город посоветовал Пак. Подозреваю, что он знал, что Крис здесь.</p><p>— Тогда почему не сказал об этом сразу?</p><p>— Наверное, чтобы у Тао было время восстановиться, перед их встречей. К тому же, как бы то ни было, он работает на государство, а информация об «утилизации» в большей мере засекречена и за распространение данных об этом его вполне могли посадить, а так все якобы случайно и он ни при чем.</p><p>— Резонно.</p><p>— А еще у меня есть идея для новой книги!</p><p>— Да? И о чем? Опять вдохновился Тао и Крисом?</p><p>Писатель хитро улыбается.</p><p>— Не угадал. Можно сказать, что это история про нас с тобой!</p><p>Кенсу застывает, опешив глядя на Чонина.</p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>— Просто ты всегда очень много делаешь для меня даже в ущерб своим интересам, поэтому думаю, такая преданная дружба стоит отдельной книги.</p><p>До кривовато усмехается.</p><p>— Понятно. А я уж было подумал о чем-то не том. Ну, дружба, так дружба. Мне пора. Увидимся!</p><p>— Пока!</p><p>Кенсу кивает, выходя из кабинета писателя. Чонин задумчиво хмурится. На мгновение ему показалось, что Кенсу был разочарован его ответом, но Ким слишком устал, чтобы ломать над этим голову, а потому направляется в спальню. Ему следует набраться сил перед созданием новой истории.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>
  
</p><p>Январь 2136-го.</p><p> </p><p>Тао поправляет шарф на шее, а после дует на озябшие пальцы, глядя на электронный список экзаменов для поступления на тот или иной факультет, вывешенный на стенде на аллее перед университетом. Подошедший сзади Крис, вытаскивает из кармана перчатки и протягивает их Тао.</p><p>— Держи, пока совсем не замерз.</p><p>— Все нормально, — Тао улыбается, — Они ведь твои.</p><p>— Ну, я тебе только одну предлагаю.</p><p>Под удивленный взгляд Тао, Ифань надевает левую перчатку ему на руку, а правую себе. После привычно переплетая пальцы на оставшихся ладонях, и пряча их себе в карман. Хуан опускает голову, пряча улыбку в шарфе.</p><p>— Хён! — Крис покачивается, когда сзади на него запрыгивает светловолосый парень с ослепительной улыбкой, — Я так рад, что теперь мы будем учиться в одном университете!</p><p>Тао растерянно переводит взгляд с парня на Ифаня и обратно.</p><p>— Привет, Тао! С выздоровлением! Прости, что тогда ударил тебя, не разобравшись во всем до конца.</p><p>— Эм… привет.</p><p>— Сехун! Спокойней. И тронешь его еще раз, получишь по шее.</p><p>— Боже! Как долго я этого ждал! Наконец-то мы сможем с тобой подраться, как настоящие братья!</p><p>— Ненормальный.</p><p>— Ох, да! — Сехун разворачивается, отбегая к стоявшему в стороне парню с мягкими чертами лица.</p><p>— Ты знал, что он тоже сюда будет поступать?</p><p>Тао в большей мере утверждает, нежели спрашивает. Крис слегка виновато улыбается.</p><p>— Знал. Он все-таки мой брат. Хотя я все равно планировал стать врачом.</p><p>— Я ничего против и не говорил.</p><p>Ифань наклоняется, заглядывая в глаза парня.</p><p>— Но все равно обиделся, что не предупредил.</p><p>— Немного. Не скрывай от меня ничего и больше доверяй.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Вот! — Сехун едва не силой подволок к ним упиравшегося парня, — Это мой друг, Лухан! А это…</p><p>— Я дальний родственник Сехуна — Ву Ифань, а это мой парень — Хуан Цзытао. Рад знакомству, Лухан.</p><p>— Взаимно.</p><p>Парень кивает, после чего с облегчением и улыбкой бросает взгляд на Сехуна.</p><p>— Ладно, парни, нам с Тао пора.</p><p>— Уже? — Сехун хмурится.</p><p>— Да. Увидимся позднее. Если что, у меня есть твой номер. Я позвоню. Пока.</p><p>Сехун нехотя прощается с ними. Отойдя на некоторое расстояние, Тао оборачивается, глядя на беседующих позади парней.</p><p>— Знаешь. А мне ведь с тобой безумно повезло.</p><p>Крис вопросительно смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения. Хуан тепло улыбается.</p><p>— Ты полюбил меня. А Сехун даже не замечает, как Лухан на него смотрит. Да и Чонин не видит чувств Кенсу.</p><p>— А ты оказывается весьма наблюдательный.</p><p>— Наверное. Когда тебе нельзя долго испытывать чувства, ты подмечаешь любую мелочь в поведении и поступках других. Жаль нельзя им дать подсказку о том, что рядом с ними есть тот, кто ими дорожит. В этом они должны разобраться сами.</p><p>Крис улыбается и, притормаживая, тянется к губам Тао, оставляя на них легкий быстрый поцелуй.</p><p>— Время покажет. Возможно, и они смогут это понять. Но, по-моему, мне с тобой повезло гораздо больше. Без тебя я бы навсегда мог остаться машиной, так никогда и не познав, какое это удовольствие любить самому и быть любимым.</p><p>Тао смеется, крепче сжимая рукой ладонь Ифаня в его кармане и говоря, что на выходных им стоит навестить Чонина и его нового подопечного Минсока, а заодно заглянуть к Исину и Джунмёну, заменившему в бакалее Криса. Возможно, они даже захватят с собой Сехуна с Луханом и пригласят в гости Чанёля с Бекхёном, Кенсу и Чонде.</p><p>Тао все говорит и говорит, а Ифань улыбается, думая, что Тао действительно удивительный человек, сумевший собрать в одну большую семью множество таких разных людей. Только ему оказалось по силам, будучи машиной, повлиять на судьбы многих, изменить склад ума целого поколения, показав и научив забывшее о жизненных ценностях общество, что быть человеком, не только руководствоваться разумом и логикой, но и уметь чувствовать и любить.</p><p>Крис абсолютно уверен, что ему и, правда, безмерно повезло, потому что ему удалось завладеть самым необыкновенным сокровищем — любящим сердцем машины, сердцем человека.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>